Mon dernier espoir
by Fay mi
Summary: Harry est quelque peu déprimé depuis le retour de Voldemort. Il se croit seul mais une personne lui fera comprendre le contraire...
1. Default Chapter

Titre de la fic (provisoire): **Mon dernier espoir.**

Auteur:** Fay Potter**

**Disclaimer**: tous les persos appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf ceux que j'aurai crée plus tard. Je ne suis pas payé pour écrire donc cette fic n'est fait que pour le divertissement.

Je ne suis pas un très grand auteur mais je fais de mon mieux. C'est ma première fic donc ne la jugez pas trop vite, elle va s'améliorer par la suite j'espère. J'accepte toutes les remarques, toutes les critiques (pas trop méchantes j'espère) et tous les compliments ().

Bien voici le prologue et bonne lecture!

**Prologue:**

Dans le calme trop envahissant du 4 Privet Drive, un jeune homme s'ennuyait sérieusement seul dans sa petite chambre, encombrée d'anciens jouets usés et cassés. Cela faisait à peine une petite semaine qu'il était chez les Dursley mais son humeur était toujours aussi morose. Harry avait fait rapidement tous ses devoirs de vacances avec une facilité qui le surpris lui-même. Il se dit que c'était sûrement à cause de son manque d'activité. Bien que les tâches ménagères ne manquaient pas. En effet, sa tante malgré les menaces de Dumbledore, ou bien la peur de voir le parrain présumé coupable de plusieurs meurtres apparaître dans leur salon, il n'en restait pas moins, qu'elle submergeait de travail le pauvre Harry qui ne se plaignait pas. Au contraire, cela lui permettait d'oublier la très désagréable année qu'il venait de passer.

Non, la cause de son humeur était bien due au retour de Voldemort. Le mage noir qui avait tué ses parents et bien d'autres gens ; notamment Cédric Diggori devant ses yeux. C'était sa faute. Il savait bien que c'était à cause de lui que le Poufsouffle était mort. S'il n'avait pas eu l'idée d'attraper le portoloin en même temps pour remporter le Tournoi des trois Sorciers, cet évènement ne se serait jamais produit, jamais…

Il était à présent minuit et Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait dormir qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. C'est ce qu'il avait fait durant toute cette semaine. Et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas du tout fatigué quand sa tante le réveillait à six heures du matin pour préparer un bon déjeuner consistant, avant d'aller elle-même se recoucher. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que l'oncle Vernon, la Tante Pétunia et leur fils en profitaient pour le traiter de la même manière qu'avant son entrée à la prestigieuse école de magie Poudlard. Il était bien trop préoccupé, pour l'instant. Ils ne poussaient pas encore le bouchon trop loin donc c'était sans importance. Il semblait absent au cours des repas et ne mangeait que très peu. Ce qui réjouissait Dudley qui s'empressait de finir son assiette et celle de Harry. Son régime n'avait pas tenu longtemps, et finalement Pétunia avait abandonnée l'idée. De toute façon, dès que Dudley sortait, il allait acheter une dizaine de paquet de chips avec l'argent de poche qu'il demandait à sa mère avec un de ses regards larmoyants qui attendrissaient toujours autant la femme.

Harry avait pris l'habitude de se promener avant de rentrer préparer le dîner. Il sentait l'air frais lui flatter le visage. Ce visage devenu trop sérieux, trop mûr, trop dénué de sentiments…

Il ouvrit les yeux et se mit à regarder le plafond d'un air distrait. Le devoir de Métamorphose avait été le dernier avec celui de potions qu'il avait fini. Il décida de prendre le livre de Métamorphose pour réviser les leçons de l'année dernière. En y réfléchissant, c'était assez facile. Il revit toutes les transformations de la plus simple à la plus dure puis posa le livre. Avec un soupir, il prit l'album que lui avait offert Hagrid lors de leur première rencontre. Il détailla les photos ensorcelées pour pouvoir bouger. Il arrêta son regard sur Lily, sa mère, courant pour échapper à James, son père, ils riaient… Finalement il l'attrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui avec amour en passant les mains sur le ventre assez rebondi de Lily. Le jeune Potter se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait ne jamais naître, il aurait sauvé en même temps la vie de ses parents, et celle de beaucoup d'autres.

Harry soupira et se dit qu'il était bien égoïste de ne penser qu'à lui-même. Le monde sorcier et même moldu avait eu 13 ans de paix. Et les imbéciles ne s'étaient même pas préparés à la possibilité de voir le mal réapparaître. Il était exaspéré par le cheminement de ses pensées. Et finalement, il se repositionna pour dormir et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla aux coups assez violents qui faisaient trembler la porte de sa chambre.

« Réveille toi fainéant ! » Entendit il vaguement, encore plongé dans une semi inconscience.

Il se redressa difficilement et frotta ses yeux en baillant. Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, ce qui rendit une vue nette et précise de la pièce qu'il aurait tout aussi bien put ne pas voir. Il mit un jean bleu et un tee-shirt quelconque sans faire trop attention aux coups répétitifs sur la porte. Il ouvrit enfin la porte et fit face à sa tante qui commençait à perdre patience.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu faisais ? » Demanda t elle sur un ton très désagréable.

Il haussa simplement les épaules et la contourna pour s'engager dans les escaliers. La femme n'avait apparemment pas dit son dernier mot car elle le suivit et se remit devant lui quand il atteignit la dernière marche.

« Nous sommes assez bon pour t'accueillir et toi tu te permets de traîner dans ton lit à paresser au lieu de m'aider à faire à manger pour que **tu **puisses prendre ton petit déjeuner ! » S'écria t elle.

Harry ne se préoccupa pas des paroles de sa tante, bien qu'il eût du mal à les digérer.

« Exactement comme ta mère ! Elle ignorait les gens bien pour aller traîner avec des voyous de son espèce ! Ton père était bien sûr l'un deux. » Dit elle encore avec une moue de dégoût.

Harry ne réagit pas à l'insulte. Il avait compris au bout de la dixième fois que c'était ce qui les encourageait au contraire. Il se contenta de la toiser d'un regard neutre.

« Je te pris de me laisser passer pour préparer le petit déjeuner » Répondit il sans lever la voix. « Sauf si tu ne veux pas mais dans ce cas je doute que Dudley apprécierait.» Fit il remarquer.

Elle eut un regard légèrement hésitant puis (pensant sans doute à son petit Dudleychounet chéri qui risquait de mourir de faim) le laissa passer. Harry commença à préparer la table distraitement. Il fit cuire les œufs et le bacon.

Juste à temps car, il entendit son oncle descendre bruyamment les escaliers. Celui-ci lui jeta à peine un regard et s'assit, le journal à la main.

'Je vais très bien merci !' Pensa Harry avec ironie.

Il servit tout le monde, en mettant bien sûr plus de nourriture dans l'assiette de son cousin. Harry mangea rapidement et remonta dans sa chambre. Il fut ravi de trouver Hedwige de retour de sa chasse. Il fut cependant étonné de voir une lettre attachée à sa patte. Le jeune sorcier la libéra de son message et examina l'enveloppe en caressant sa chouette distraitement. Il n'y avait rien d'inscrit. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un parchemin jauni.

'_Tu ne resteras plus longtemps dans la maison des Dursley. Je viendrais te chercher bientôt, A.Dumbledore_.'

C'était le directeur qui lui envoyait ce message alors ? Le bon côté des choses était qu'il ne resterait plus longtemps chez les Dursley. Mais allait-il au Terrier ou autre part ? Il aurait bien voulu revoir Ron et toute sa famille. Au moins, il avait l'impression qu'il avait une famille, tout à fait le contraire des Dursley.

Le soir venu, Harry rentra de sa promenade habituelle et monta dans sa chambre sans prendre le temps de manger. Il ouvrit la porte et s'affala sur le lit. Il faisait assez froid dehors, il était complètement frigorifié d'autant plus qu'il ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt. Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour obtenir un peu de chaleur. Contre toute attente, il sentit une douce chaleur émaner de ses mains. Il se leva tout en continuant la manœuvre pour se couvrir un peu plus. Mais avant même d'avoir mis la main sur un pull chaud et acceptable, il ne ressentit plus aucun froid. Il se sentait parfaitement bien, la chaleur qui l'avait envahit plus tôt avait augmenter. Perplexe, il baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Le jeune sorcier sursauta, faisant un petit bond en arrière et tombant par la même occasion sur le lit. Harry ne bougea plus, les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration haletante, allongé sur le lit. Il porta une fois de plus ses mains à la hauteur de ses yeux. Elles étaient illuminées d'une lumière rouge très forte. Il se demanda si il n'était pas entrain de devenir fou. Il les agita dans tous les sens mais elles restèrent tel quels.

« C'est pas possible » Marmonna-t-il avec moue contrariée.

Il souffla d'exaspération. Il était vraiment ridicule, rien n'était impossible dans le monde de la magie. Il se sentait complètement idiot. Si quelqu'un entrait en ce moment même, le trouvant entrain d'essayer d'étreindre ses mains clignotantes, il allait se demander s'il n'était pas dérangé ou quelque chose comme ça. Pourquoi les choses les plus incroyables n'arrivaient qu'à lui ! Et voilà une nouvelle raison pour les Dursley de le détester.

Harry laissa tomber ses tentatives pour les rendre normales. Il décida plutôt de se réchauffer avec et d'en profiter. Un peu plus tard, il découvrit qu'il pouvait dessiner des signes de lumières avec ses mains. Il s'amusa bien en écrivant les noms de ses amis. Quand arriva le tour de Ginny, il se dit qu'il ne lui parlait pas souvent. A vrai dire, il la prenait souvent que pour la sœur de Ron sans chercher plus loin. Il ne la connaissait pas, et il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir fais si peu attention à elle.


	2. chapitre 1

* * *

**Disclaimer**: toujours rien n'est à moi. 

**Bonjour à tous, vous avez tous remarqué la petite erreur dans le prologue et je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai vérifié sur papier et je n'avais pas vu de faute dessus, j'ai dû le taper automatiquement sur le clavier. Donc je m'en excuse encore et encore!**

**J'ai quand même été très heureuse de recevoir des reviews, d'autant plus que je n'en attendais pas vraiment.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**bill:** Je suis désolée de m'être tromper. J'ai corriger le chap ne t'inquiète pas.

**Hisoka**: Je suis heureuse que tuais aiméce premierchapitre. J'ai corrigé l'erreurà propos deCédric. Et je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais mettreHarry...Si tu as des suggestions, je t'écoute. Et pourquoi t'aime pas le couple harry/Ginny? Moi celui que j'aime pas c'est Harry/Cho.

**Missannie**: Voilà la suite! Pour les mains en feu, je crois que je vais te laisser le découvrir, sinon où serait l'intrigue? C'est gentil, d'avoir lu et merci.

**Sally Makey**: Merci d'avoir aimé. J'ai corrigé la faute et merci de me l'avoir signalée. Voilà la suite qui, j'espère, sera à la hauteur de vos espérances!

**Encore merci à tous les lecteurs, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce premier chapitre. Juste une petite chose avant de vous laisser lire: si il y a trop de fautes d'orthographe ou autre, j'en suis désolée.**

**Fay Potter.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 

Une semaine plus tard, la situation de Harry n'avait pas changé d'un pouce malgré le fait qu'il se soit habitué à l'apparition de la lumière régulièrement. Il arrivait même à la contrôler à peu près. Cependant, il attendait toujours l'arrivée de Dumbledore qui à son avis tardait à venir. Son humeur s'était un peu améliorée avec le message de son directeur mais aussi une petite lettre envoyée par son parrain, sirius. La communauté magique ne savait pas encore pour son innocence, il restait donc en cavale. Harry savait pourtant que Dumbledore l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Harry souhaitait plus que tout rendre une liberté et une nouvelle vie. Étant donné qu'il avait gâché sa vie en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait jamais commis. Sa lettre avait vraiment fait plaisir. Elle l'avait en quelque sorte apaisé.

'_cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien? Je sais, c'était une question stupide! Cette année n'a pas été simple pour toi, j'imagine. Je suis sûr que les choses s'arrangeront bientôt. Ne te culpabilise pas, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Le seul fautif étant Voldemort, tu n'as pas à te torturer l'esprit à cause d'un pareil détraqué mental! Dumbledore m'a dit que tu ne resterai pas longtemps chez les Dursley, je m'en réjoui, ils n'auraient rien fait pour que tu te sentes mieux. J'ai l'impression que nous allons bientôt nous revoir, alors je voulais ajouter que si tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un, je suis là. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne laisse pas trop de choses enfouit au fond de toi, parles en à quelqu'un._

_Ton parrain Sniffle._

_PS: c'est ce que ton père aurait fait dans ta situation.'_

Ces mots l'avaient frémir. Le jeune sorcier avait répondu à son parrain quelques mots pour le rassurer de son état. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à se confier plus que ça si tôt. Mais il était d'accord sur le fait que les Dursley ne feraient jamais rien pour l'aider. Cette semaine, l'oncle Vernon avait décidé que la cheminée et la voiture méritaient d'être nettoyé tous les jours. Et à chaque fois qu'il le voyait sans rien faire, il trouvait une autre tâche tout à fait inutile à faire comme nettoyer une deuxième fois les assiettes qu'il avait nettoyer cinq minutes plus tôt ou encore changer la disposition des meubles du salon. Ca aurait pu être hilarant si cela n'arrivait pas toutes les dix minutes.

Harry venait de s'asseoir pour se reposer après avoir lavé toute la cuisine. Vernon se précipita vers lui sans attendre et grogna:

"c'est l'heure du dîner! "

Harry leva les yeux vers lui d'un air las et se redressa sans protester. Pour une fois, qu'il lui demandait quelque chose qu'il aimait bien! Le jeune sorcier aimait beaucoup cuisiner et c'était bien la seule chose qu'ils aimaient aussi en lui.

Après le dîner, il put enfin avoir la paix. A la suite d'une douche rapide, il s'effondra sur son lit et sombra dans un sommeil très profond. Un sommeil plutôt agité…

_Une forêt. Il se trouvait dans une forêt. Il faisait nuit noire, une nuit sans lune. Et pourtant, il voyait très bien. Il marcha droit devant lui dans le noir, sans heurter les arbres se trouvant sur son passage. Il avait l'impression d'être suivit. Il commença à courir et par la même occasion s'enfoncer encore plus dans les bois . Il courait à en perdre haleine sans arrêter. Ce n'était pas la peur qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Ce n'était pas non plus la colère. Il sentait que cette présence n'était pas une menace, elle voulait s'amuser et lui aussi. Il s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement avec une rapidité étonnante pour un 'simple humain'. Et face à lui…une…_

Harry se réveilla brusquement mais nullement effrayé. Il était intrigué par ce rêve. Maiis pourtant, la fin ne lui revenait pas. Ce n'était pas le rêve qui l'avait réveillé. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. Il scruta par deux fois sa chambre mais ne vit rien du tout. Il se leva lentement, avec vigilance. Harry fit mine d'aller jusqu'à son bureau. Et tandis qu'une de ses mains prenait sa baguette de sa poche avant, l'autre allait encore de rouleau à rouleau.

La personne, qu'elle soit du côté du bien ou du mal, était juste derrière lui. Il sentait son regard sur sa nuque et entendait sa respiration. Sans prévenir, il pivota sur ses pieds et pointa sa baguette dans le vide, la sentant toucher quelque chose d'invisible.

"Qui que vous soyez, sachez que je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir si vous m'y obligez!" Prévint il sur un ton grave.

Dans un silence pesant, Harry vit une silhouette bien connue de tout les sorciers se matérialiser devant ses yeux. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de menacer le plus grand sorcier du monde. Qu'il tenait encore sa baguette pointer sur le cou du seul sorcier que craignait Voldemort… Albus Dumbledore….

"oups…" (moment de silence très très embarrassant)

Tandis qu'Harry enlevait sa baguette avec un air fautif, Dumbledore, lui, souriait d'un air amusé. On aurait même dit qu'il était ravi.

"Je suis moi aussi content de te revoir Harry!" Dit il d'un air enjoué.

Harry rougit et se confondit en excuses.

"Je suis désolé, je ne… Je croyais que… ennemi je pardon je ne recommencerai plus…je…" Balbutia t il avant de s'arrêter en entendant le rire de son directeur.

Celui ci se calma progressivement, tandis que le jeune homme le regardait sans savoir quoi faire et se sentant encore assez gêné.

"écoute Harry, ce n'est pas grave… au contraire, même!" Dit Dumbledore, une fois calmé, les yeux brillants d'une nouvelle flamme." Cela prouve que tu as des capacités qu'il nous faudra développer pendant quelques temps."

"un entraînement? Où? "

"tu verras Harry" Dit il avec un sourire énigmatique." Prends ta valise et suit moi. "

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry le suivit, emportant sa lourde valise tant bien que mal, vers la porte d'entrée des Durley.

"oh et Harry…tu peux utiliser de la magie à présent, précisa Dumbledore sans se retourner. "

Harry s'arrêta, surpris des paroles de son directeur.

"Quoi? Mais je ne suis qu'au premier cycle, non? Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser ma baguette en dehors de Poudlard sous peine de renvois! "

Le vieil homme se tourna vers lui et le regarda, les yeux pleins de malice.

"Qui a dit que tu devais utiliser ta baguette" Fit il en souriant.

Harry le regarda un instant sans comprendre . La magie sans baguette… Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'attendait Dumbledore de lui. Faire de la magie sans baguette lui était déjà arrivé mais toujours de façon inattendue et instinctive. Il n'était pas sûr de réussir quelque chose maintenant et sans apprentissage. Mais d'un autre côté, ses chances de gagner contre Voldemort seront faibles avec cet état d'esprit. Il ne faut plus compter que sur soit même et non sur les professeurs. Les cours normaux ne seront pas suffisants pour le battre, il faudra développer ses propres capacités pour y arriver. Et après tout, tout était possible si il avait la volonté nécéssaire pour le faire. Sentant le regard de Dumbledore sur lui, il le va les yeux et croisa son regard.

"Le Ministère ne détecte pas la magie sans bagette?" Demanda Harry, décidé.

"Non, il y a bien peu de personnes capables d'en pratiquer."

Encore une chose à classer dans les bizareries de Harry Potter, pensa le jeune homme las. Puis il commença à fixer sa valise sans cligner. La première tentative ne fut pas concluante. Harry décida de changer de technique et se concentra encore plus. Et peu à peu, il sentit la magie se déplacer en lui, bouillir et s'agiter, prête à sortir. Réprimant un geste brusque, Harry leva lentement la main vers la valise et laissa la magie se libérer en tentant de la limiter au besoin du sortilège. Cela prit une dizaine de minutes mais, murmurant un 'Wingardium Léviosa', le lourd bagage se souleva lentement et se déplaça selon le désir de Harry qui en fut fier. Pour une première fois, ce n'était pas mal. Sans rien dire, n'attendant aucune parole de son directeur, il entreprit de descendre les escaliers, tentant de faire le minimum de bruit. Il ne put donc pas voir Dumbledore sourire de façon étrange et murmurer: "Si tu savais à quel point ce que tu viens de faire est exeptionnel, Harry... Un jour peut être apprendras tu à aimer plus ta personne".

Sortant de la maison, Harry demanda où ils allaient. Mais Dumbledore refusa de le lui dre avant leur arrivée. Dumbledore se dirigea au plus grand étonnement de Harry vers la maison de Mme Figgs. Il le regarda sonner en se demanda quelle était son idée. Quelques instands plus tard, la vieille femme, habillée d'un peignoir rose et de pantoufles en forme de tête de chat, ouvrit sa porte quelque peu endormie. En voyant, ces inattendus invités, elle ouvrit largement la porte et sursauta:

"Albus! Que faites vous ici à cette heure de la nuit?"

"Bonsoir Arabella" Dit Dumbledore. "Nous venons utiliser votre cheminée si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvéniants, bien sûr!"

"Non absolument pas! S'empressa t elle de dire en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

Ils entrèrent dans la modeste maison dont le mobilier ne laissait vraiment pas paraître que la personne est y habitant faisait partie du monde de la magie. Si les Dursley savait ça, pensa Harry en souriant, ils déménageraient aussitôt. Sans perdre plus de temps, Dumbledore alluma un feu magique et y jeta de la pourdre à cheminette. Et au plus grand étonnement de Harry il jeta un sort dessus au lieu de dire le nom de leur destination:

"Namus"

Il jeta un oeil vers Harry et s'engouffra dans le feu. Voyant son directeur disparaître, Harry se réveillé et l'imita. Il fut prit dans une sorte de tourbillon, avant d'atterrir à genoux dans une autre cheminée. Il n'avait jamais aimé la poudre à cheminette mais alors ça c'était dix fois pire. Le jeune homme sortit de l'âtre en frottant ses genoux endoloris et se mit debout. Enfin, il contempla la pièce où ils se trouvaient. En fait, ils étaient à Poudlard, dans le bureau du directeur. Celui ci, alla jusqu'à une armoire et prit une montre usée et s'approcha d' Harry.

"Ceci est un portoloin. Il nous permettra de nous rendre à destination! Je sais que tu n'aime pas ce moyen de transport mais ne t'inquiète pas il n'arrivera rien" Dit il.

Harry regarda Dumdledore puis l'objet ensorcelé. Le souvenir de cédric n'était que trop présent dans sa tête. Lors de la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Voldemort avait transformé le Trophée du vainqueur en portoloin en s'arrangeant que Harry soit le premier arrivé à lui. C'est ainsi que Cédric et lui se retrouvèrent dans un cimetière en compagnie de mangemorts et de Voldemort lui même. Cédric fut tué tout de suite devant les yeux d'Harry qui avait participer involontairement à la renaissance de Voldemort. Harry ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir Cédric raide mort devant lui. Ses nuits, depuis cet évènement, étaient remplies de cette image en plus de celle de la tête de serpent de Voldemort. Harry, décidé, pris fermement le portoloin et attendit la sensation désagréable que lui procuraient les portoloins.

Au Terrier, l'ambiance était en général chaleureuse malgré les moments tendus où ils pensaient à Harry et aux évènements présents. Tout le monde essayait de profiter des moments de paix restant avant le retour de la guerre. Les jumeaux faisaient des blagues très souvent, pour détendre l'atmosphère ce qui n'empêchait pas leur mère de les gronder. Ces petites disputes faisaient rire toute la maison. Bill, Charly et Mr Weasley étaient presque constamment en mission mais pour Dumbledore qui au contraire du ministère prenait le retour de Voldemore très au sérieux.

Ron et Hermione, qui était au Terrier depuis deux jours, passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils pouvaient rester pendant plusieurs heures à parler ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait avant. Les disputes étaient de moins en moins fréquentes, presque inexistantes. D'autres fois, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux sans ciller, essayant de deviner les pensée de l'autre. Ron avait peu à peu pris conscience de ses sentiments après avoir analyser la jalousie qui l'avait envahi en voyant Hermione aux bras de Krum. En rentrant chez lui l'été, il resta de nombreuses journées couché sur l'herbe à réfléchir. Personne ne le dérangeait, même pas les jumeaux. Ils croyaient qu'il s'inquiétait de l'état de son meilleur ami. Bien sûr c'était le cas. C'était un des sujets qui le maintenait dans les songes. Le mage le plus puissant et le plus déjanté de la planête était rescussité et un vent de guerre s'apprêtait à faire son apparition dans le monde des sorciers. Mais sans s'en rendre compte, Ron laissait ses pensées dévier vers une jeune fille aux cheveux longs bruns et ébourriffés. Il la revoyait le regarder avec cet air réprobateur qui ressemblait tant à celui de leur professeur de Métamorphose. Et son air sérieux qu'elle s'efforcait de garder tous le temps au plus grand damne de Ron. Ses sourires, ses petites mous, ses colères, ses petites manies adorables... Ron adorait tout en elle. Et maintenant qu'elle était au Terrier, il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'éviter de montrer son amour pour elle. Mais c'était juste juste. Une fois alors qu'elle était en train de lui crier dessus pour une figure trop dangereuse effectué au quiddich, il dut la regarder trop intensément car elle lui demanda pourquoi il la fixait de cette manière. Ron se rappelait très bien de son visage se réchauffer, comme pris en faute mais il se souvenait aussi de la subite rougeur qui avait envahie les joues d'HERMIONE... Depuis ce jour là, il commença à espérer que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Mais alors Ron essaya de s'appliquer pour lui plaire au lieu de l'embêter, ce qu'il faisait si bien d'habitude.

Remarquant ses efforts, Hermione s'étonnait de la volonté de Ron mais ne comprenant pas les motifs. Cependant elle savait une chose au moins: elle l'aimait depuis sa première année, et elle en était sûr et certaine. Ses discutions avec lui lui procuraient un réel bien-être. Car bien qu'il ne le montrait pas très souvent, Ron pouvait être adorable et attentif aux besoins des autres. Ces derniers temps, la jeune fille avait besoin de parler des évènements tragique qui frappaient le monde entier. Et Ron était là pour la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler (en rougissant! ).

Ginny, elle, aimait les voir ainsi: si complices, si désespérement amoureux, si naïfs... Elle avait parfois envie de les secouer et de leur dire que la vie étai courte et qu'il fallait en profiter puisqu'ils s'aimaient. Elle les regardait souvent se taquiner gentiment et les enviait... Son esprit était encore envahie par les images d'un certain sorcier aux yeux verts émeraudes qui la fascinaient tant...

Harry et Dumbledore atterrirent devant une pièce simple, n'ayant qu'une porte et une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Dumbledore désigna une chaise à Harry de manière à ce qu'il soit confortablement assis pour lui parler. Celui-ci s'exécuta et regarda la petite cabane avec plus d'attention. Celle ci était très simple, néanmoins confortable. Elle ne possédait que quelques meubles mais ceux ci étaient disposés de manières à enjouer la pièce. Une table accompagnée d'une seule chaise trônaient au milieu de la seule pièce de la cabane,un lit se trouvait dans un coin ainsi qu'une petite armoire à ses côtés. Harry pensa à proposer au vieil homme sa chaise mais celui-ci prit la parole au moment où le jeune garçon voulait se lever.

"Je t'ai amené dans cet endroit pour que tu puisses t'entraîner à faire de la magie sans baguette..." Commença Dumbledore. " Mais tu devras le faire seul, sans mon aide car de toute façon elle ne te sera d'aucune utilité" Termina t il en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche pour l'interrompre.

Harry fut intriguer par ses dernières paroles.

"comment ça?"

"c'est poutant simple Harry!" Fit le vieil homme en riant." La raison pour laquelle je ne peux t'enseigner cette magie est que je ne suis capable de faire que de très banales sorts sans baguette. Et encore, toute ma vie j'ai maintes fois essayé d'en apprendre plus mais cette dicipline n'est pas donnée à n'importe qui."

Le jeune homme était stupéfait. Dumbledore, le plus puissant de tous les sorciers de cette époque ne pouvait pas faire de magie sans baguette! Et il pensait que lui serait capable d'en faire.

"Croyez vous vraiment que je puisses faire quelque chose que vous même n'êtes pas capable d'accomplir correctement?"

"ne te sous-estimes pas Harry" Dit doucement Dumbledore.

"Comment voulez vous que je ne me sous-estimes pas quand on voit mon faible niveau de magie? Je ne pourrais jamais vous dépasser et devenir plus fort que vous! Et même si c'était possible, deux mois ne seront pas suffisant pour réaliser cela!" Fit Harry.

"Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Harry. Pour l'instant, il ne faut pas que tu perde espoir!" Dit le vieil homme en le regardant dans les yeux d'un air grave. "L'amour et l'espoir devront être ton réconfort, ta force. La haine et la colère seront laissé à Voldemort. Rappelle toi, Harry, que tu ne pourras compter sur personne à part toi. Je sais que tu as peur pour tes amis, je sais que tu as peur de les mettre en danger constant (Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Albus continua)... Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. Tu as peur que tes amis meurent, c'est pour cela que tu veux t'éloigner...mais...Harry, tes amis, eux, ne veulent en aucun cas t'abandonner donc la seule façon d'être à leur côté est de pouvoir les protéger et enfin vivre ta vie. (Il fit une pause et continua) Se sont avec tes pouvoirs que tu devras le vaincre Harry, se sera toi et seulement toi qui pourra le vaincre..." Termina-t-il en soupirant.

Harry resta silencieux et attendit que son directeur, et en quelque sorte, mentor continu.

Si quelqu'un avait regarder par la fenêtre, il aurait vu un bien triste tableau. Un vieil homme semblant parler à un jeune homme assis. Ce jeune homme semblait pendu aux lèvres du viel homme. Celui-ci, tandis qu'il parlait, regardait le jeune homme d'un air triste, semblant penser que la vie n'avait pas épargner le pauvre garçon: une enfance malheureuse passée dans un placard, aucun amour maternelle ou paternel, ni autre d'ailleurs , puis une scolarité qui n'arrangeait rien... les confrontations avec voldemort... N'était-ce pas assez alors pourquoi en rajouter? Mais hélàs, il avait caché la vérité trop longtemps, c'était sa destinée, il en était donc le principal acteur. Il avait le droit de savoir...

Peu après, Albus Dumbledore, ayant fini de dire tous ce qu'il avait à dire, se retira et laissa Harry toujours plongé dans ses pensées, seul...

**Voilà, surpris? Non? Si vous n'aimez pas, dîtes le moi. Les chapitres seront de plus en plus long en général. Je mettrai un chapitre ou mercredi ou samedi ou Dimanche.**

**Bye et à la prochaine.**

**Fay Potter**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: C'est tjrs pas à moi aux dernières nouvelles.**

**Salut, un petit cadeau!**

**Reviews Please!**

**Fay Potter.**

**Mon dernier espoir**

_**La nouvelle volonté de Harry**_

Harry n'était pas vraiment surpris par la révélation que lui avait faite son directeur. Il s'attendait à quelque chose comme ça. Les évènements futurs dépendaient de lui à présent, cela ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort… pour une chose qui n'en valait même pas la peine. Voldemort n'en valait pas la peine, cet homme, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, n'était qu'un sorcier dérangé et aveuglé par la vengeance et la cruauté.

Le souvenir de Cédric raide mort à ses pieds lui revenait souvent mais il se rendait compte que tout était de la faute du mage noir. Cependant, Harry n'était pas près à laisser une autre personne mourir à cause de lui… jamais plus une personne important ou non ne périraient devant ses yeux et à cause de l'acharnement de Voldemort sur lui.

Une chose aussi qu'il ne voulait pas faire, c'était de rester passif devant la guerre menée entre Voldemort et le monde sorcier. Dumbledore avait été très clair là dessus: il avait toutes les capacités magique en lui. Il devait en premier maîtriser l'Ancienne Magie ( appelée également la magie sans baguette) au plus vite car il semblerait qu'il ait une facilité dans ce domaine. Également un choix qu'il devait faire: la durée de son entraînement. Le directeur de Poudlard avait spécifié que la décision lui revenait et qu'il était tout à fait apte à peser le pour et le contre. Harry avait donc le choix entre: ne pas partir à Poudlard pendant un an, Dumbledore le couvrant auprès des autres. Le deuxième choix, était de passer son année à Poudlard mais réduire son temps d'entraînement poussé. Et ça, Harry savait qu'il n'en était pas question. Il avait donc répondu au vieux mage qu'il préférait sacrifier son année à Poudlard et s'entraîner plus longuement.

C'est ainsi que le jeune sorcier débuta sa nouvelle vie.

Harry répartit l'année en plusieurs parties. La première partie étant bien entendu l'Ancienne magie. Celle-ci était très épuisante mais aussi plus puissante. Au début, Harry désespérait du résultat peu concluant de son entraînement mais finalement ça s'était rapidement amélioré.

Tous les matins, après un rapide petit déjeuner, Harry méditait une bonne heure afin de fermer son esprit et se concentrer complètement avant de commencer la pratique.

Même s'il se sentait un peu seul, il ne regrettait pas de l'être car il aurait été moins rapidement dans son apprentissage si il y avait eu quelqu'un avec lui: il aurait été trop distrait. Également, le fait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les environs, apportait le silence qui facilitait sa concentration. Harry commençait à s'accommoder parfaitement à cette magie qui coulait dans son sang. Les après-midi, il essayait d'explorer la forêt entourant la cabane. Il courait un peu pour pénétrer dans la forêt (car elle était un peu éloignée tout de même) mais n'osait pas encore s'y enfoncer très profondément.

Harry avait beaucoup de projets en tête dont un qui se ferait d'ici peu dès qu'il aura maîtriser la magie suffisamment bien.

Il voulait également faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard avant ou après la dernière semaine de vacances pour ne pas rencontrer trop d'étudiants achetant leurs fournitures pour son année à Poudlard. Mais le passage à Gringotts la banque des sorciers était obligé. Et si il y allait après la rentrée, ceux qui le reconnaîtront trouveront la chose fort bizarre d'autant plus que son absence à Poudlard aura fait la une des journaux pendant des jours entiers, offrant un sujet fructueux aux journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier. Donc il serait préférable d'y aller avant la rentrée.

Le petit effleurement qu'Harry sentait sur sa joue eu raison de son sommeil. Ces derniers jours avaient été très intenses, Harry ne perdait pas de temps et était passé aux choses sérieuses. Il consentit néanmoins à ouvrir les yeux quand il entendit un bruissement d'ailes.

"Hedwige!" Fit Harry en découvrant sa chouette percher sur une chaise proche du lit.

Il avait envoyer Hedwige porter des lettres aux Weasley et à Hermione pour les rassurer de son état sans leur dire que Dumbledore était venu le chercher et sans parler de son entraînement car il pensait que le temps n'était pas encore venu. Un mois était passé depuis son arrivée dans cette maison et il ne l'avait pas sentit passé.

Il se leva du lit, caressant au passage les plumes de sa fidèle amie et se débarbouilla dans la salle de bain. Il revint et alla dans la cuisine où il fit léviter jusqu'à lui un toast et la confiture. Après avoir mangé ce court repas, il lava la vaisselle et sortit dehors.

Il s'assit sur le sol, recevant agréablement du soleil sur le visage. Il croisa les jambes et resta concentré un moment. L'ancienne magie demandait dans sa pratique une grande concentration instantanée; et justement Harry commençait à l'avoir. C'était la concentration qui était le point le plus difficile de cet art magique, c'était ce qui empêchait les autres sorciers de l'utiliser comme lui. Il ne laissa aucun sentiment le déranger, rien ne comptait plus, son esprit était incroyablement vide.

Il se sentait bien, loin des ennuis, loin des regards inquisiteurs, loin des regards admirateurs, loin des chuchotements incessants sur son passage... Jugé par aucune personne, il avait beaucoup confiance en lui et se sentait complètement sûr de lui. Peut être était-ce l'effet de son état d'esprit plus serein grâce à la concentration, ou peu être grâce à sa magie qui devenait plus puissante de jour en jour. Il la sentait se libérer de plus en plus rapidement, pour bouillir dans ses veines. Dans son cas, la baguette ne servait qu'à contrôler la puissance de sa magie et de la diminuer. Dans le cas de la plupart des autres sorciers, elle permettait d'extérioriser leur magie. Mais pour Harry, elle empêchait sa Véritable puissance de sortir. Il était à présent complètement étranger au monde extérieur, il était complètement concentré, rien ne pourrait le déranger...

Hedwige qui observait son maître, le regarda curieusement. Il ne bougeait plus depuis plusieurs minutes. Commençant à être inquiète, elle s'envola jusqu'à lui et se posa sur son épaule. Elle serra ses serres suffisamment pour lui faire mal.

C'était effectivement un bon entraînement car Harry ne sentait absolument rien du tout, ni douleur, ni le poids d'Hedwige sur son épaule... Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'Harry émergea de sa torpeur, de sa concentration. Soudain la douleur l'irridia tout entier. Et grognant, il porta sa main à son épaule et grimaça en se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il compris quand il entendit un cri mécontent venant du ciel.

'Hedwige! C'est vrai j'ai oublié de la prévenir de la prévenir, elle devait être inquiète.' Dit Harry pour lui même en la cherchant du regard dans le ciel qui commençait à s'obscurcir.

Il l'appela pendant un bon moment puis laissa tomber se rendant compte qu'elle faisait sourde oreille.

Il fit mine de reprendre sa concentration et tendit la main vers une grosse pierre à cent mètres de lui. Elle se souleva du sol et lui fonça dessus à toute vitesse. Hedwige émit un hululement d'horreur en voyant que l'énorme pierre allait percutée son cher maître et battit des ailes avec agitation. Mais brusquement la pierre s'arrêta net devant le nez d'Harry, le frôlant. Harry, d'un mouvement de la main, la lança loin de lui et rassura Hedwige en riant. La chouette commença à bouder et à ignorer Harry, furieuse de s'être fait berner.

Harry sourit malicieusement et la fit venir à lui par magie, malgré elle. Celle essaya de s'échapper en volant mais rien ni faisait. Elle poussa un cri d'indignation quand elle fut dans les bras de Harry et lui mordit furieusement son doigt. Il la relâcha rapidement en poussant un petit cri de douleur mais ne pouvant toujours pas se départir de son petit sourire amusé.

"ça m'apprendra" Dit il en riant.

Il se leva et enleva la poussière de ses vêtements. Il suspendit son geste quand soudain il crut entendre un bruit. Il se retourna rapidement et chercha quelque chose des yeux. Mais étrangement, il ne vit rien. Hedwige qui s'était calmé, s'était posé sur son épaule et ne semblait être troublé par aucun bruit. En levant la tête vers le ciel, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait presque nuit.

Il rentra dans la petite cabane non sans un regard vers la forêt qui entourait l'habitat. Après avoir rassuré Hedwige et essayé de lui expliquer que sa concentration l'obligeait à rester immobile pour le moment, Harry se fit un repas et donna à sa chouette des miamhibous. Harry nettoya ensuite les méchantes griffures puis s'endormit très rapidement dès qu'il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Harry dormait d'un sommeil assez agité. Les draps étaient sur le sol depuis un moment. Il ne se doutait pas que quelque chose s'approchait... quelque chose de gros l'approchait... de puissant et poilu. La bête s'approcha du lit et se pencha vers Harry. A ce moment là, comme si sa conscience lui avait dicté de le faire, Harry se réveilla en sursautant. Il se leva rapidement du lit et l'examina, il avait eu l'impression de sentir un souffle chaud et humide sur sa joue. Mais il n'y avait rien... Son cœur battait la chamade et semblait ne plus vouloir se calmer. D'un geste il illumina la pièce et inspecta la cabane. Celle-ci semblait parfaitement normale. Cependant Harry, eut l'impression que quelque chose avait changé en lui, il se sentait plus fort physiquement et magiquement. Et l'envie de bouger le démangeait sérieusement. Il faisait encore nuit mais Harry s'en fichait. Il sortit de la petite cabane où il vivait depuis presque deux mois, et commença à courir. Il se sentait heureux comme quand il volait, il se sentait libre et heureux... Il ne pouvait expliquer ce changement mais il aimait tellement cette sensation qu'il courut pendant plus de deux heures avant de s'arrêter complètement épuisé. Il s'assit à terre pour se reposer et se rendit compte qu'il était à la lisière de la forêt. Cette forêt était tout aussi étrange que la forêt interdite entourant poudlard. Elle entourait la cabane qui était dans un terrain vide très grand, pouvant contenir un château presque aussi grand que Poudlard si on supprimait le lac de poudlard et la petite cabane.

En pensant à cela, Harry songea au manuscrit qu'il avait rapidement mis de côté: "Grande demeure ancienne et Architecture du monde magique". C'était le seul livre que Dumbledore lui avait laissé sur la table. En le voyant Harry s'était dit que le directeur, que l'on prenait pour fou, se moquait de lui...

Brusquement, il entendit un craquement sonore derrière lui. Le jeune homme se retourna vivement et retint son souffle, stupéfait mais étrangement serein. A quelques mètres de lui, se trouvait un magnifique lion. Harry se leva doucement sans mouvement brusque de peur de le voir attaquer. Il recula de surprise lorsque le lion s'approcha de lui avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. L'animal était de bonne taille, venant sûrement à peine d'atteindre l'âge adulte, il avait une belle crinière et un beau pelage jaune, presque doré. A la plus grande surprise d'Harry, le lion s'allongea et ne bougea plus. Il se contenta de continuer à regarder Harry de ses yeux dorés. Le jeune homme sentit qu'il l'invitait à faire de même. Il s'assit à son tour sans quitter des yeux le lion mais entendit un autre bruit derrière lui. Il tourna la tête lentement et aperçut une panthère noire allongée un peu plus loin: elle semblait dormir. Harry crut rêver encore plus quand deux tigres blancs sortirent de sa droite et s'approchèrent lentement d'eux, presque timidement. Ils s'assirent à leur tour, faisant bouger leurs queues gracieusement.

Bientôt, tous les félins de la forêt semblaient être réunis autour d'un Harry qui ne comprenait absolument rien. Cependant, tant qu'ils ne l'attaquaient pas, ces animaux ne le dérangeaient absolument pas. Il reprit bientôt son exercice de méditation et sentit à peine un petit corps se glisser sur ses genoux. Il fallait s'améliorer et lancer des sorts plus puissants le plus vite possible et maintenant, la concentration et les sorts basiques maîtrisés, il pouvait commencer.

Il fit appel à son imagination et conjura du lait pour le lionceau qu'il avait découvert sur ses genoux quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Celui-ci fonça sur la nourriture offerte et, à la grande surprise de Harry, attira le bol vers lui avec ses dents pour pouvoir rester sur ses jambes. Le jeune homme rit et caressa le petit félin qui ronronna de plaisir. Harry ne comprenait pas cette étrange attitude à son égard mais ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Il avait toujours été fasciné par les félins de toutes sortes et cette nouvelle confiance qu'ils lui accordaient le rendait heureux comme jamais auparavant.

Puis reprenant sa concentration, il se dit que bientôt il allait devoir passé à la vitesse supérieur et commencer ses projets.

Ce fut son ventre qui le rappela à l'ordre cette fois. Harry décida d'aller manger dans la cabane et de revenir ensuite.

"Je dois aller manger mais je reviens après" Fit il.

Il lui sembla qu'ils le comprenaient car ils levèrent la tête un moment en le voyant se lever puis la rebaissèrent, le laissant partir quand il leur dit qu'il avait faim. A regret, il les quitta et se mit en marche vers la cabane.

Alors qu'il marchait lentement, il sentit quelque chose buter contre son pied. Il se retourna et vit le petit lionceau se relever. Il l'avait suivit sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte. Amusé, Harry se baissa, le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena avec lui. Il aimait bien ce petit lion et lui, semblait s'être attacher à lui également, il fallait lui trouver un nom...

Le vieux directeur sortit de la cheminée de la famille Weasley. Dès qu'elle le vit, Mme Weasley lui prit sa cape pour le débarrasser.

« Bonjour Molly. Comment allez vous? » S'informa-t-il.

Elle soupira puis répondit:

« Nous allons bien dans l'ensemble, seulement… les enfants se font du soucis pour Harry. Ils se demandent ce qu'il est devenu, et franchement moi aussi. C'est la première fois, qu'il reste toutes les vacances avec ses moldus, depuis que les enfants sont rentré à Poudlard. » Termina t elle avec un soupçon de reproche.

Dumbledore balaya le salon du regard et pénétra dans la salle à manger où Ron, Hermione et Ginny parlaient à voix basse. Dès que Ron s'aperçut de la présence de Dumbledore, il se précipita vers lui suivit des deux filles, le premier moment de surprise passé.

" Professeur!"Fit Ron.

Il se lança dans un long discours qui avait pour but de le convaincre de les laisser voir Harry. Mais alors qu'il émettait des arguments solides et complexe sur le morale et l'esprit de Harry SI ils était et restait chez les Dursleys, il eut un trou de mémoire, il s'interrompit en se grattant la tête puis se tourna vers Hermione d'un air penaud.

« Je crois que j'ai oublié la suite. » Chuchota Ron à l'égard de sa meilleure amie.

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux qui aurait pu le carboniser si les éclairs présents dans ses yeux pouvaient sortir. Il se ratatina sur lui même et baissa les yeux d'un air fautif.

Ginny les regardait avec amusement. Il faut dire que la situation était hilarante: Ron qui était un des plus grands garçons de Poudlard se laissait dominer aussi facilement. Mais elle connaissait déjà la raison à cette attitude, elle voulait pourtant qu'eux deux s'en rende compte avant qu'elle n'essaye de faire avancer les choses.

Dumbledore se dit, en voyant Ron débiter machinalement tous ces arguments bien étudiés, qu'il se serait sentit très coupable SI Harry était encore chez sa 'famille'. Mais heureusement, il n'y était plus à présent et personne ne le savait puisqu'il avait jeté un sort d'illusion aux Dursleys pour qu'ils agissent comme si leur neveu était toujours sous leur toit.

"Harry va très bien là où il est, c'est son choix. Je suis venu justement vous parler de ça. Vous allez retourner à Poudlard dans quelques jours et je ne voulais pas que vous le découvriez en même temps que tous les autres élèves." Fit Dumbledore en les regardant un à un.

Hermione commença à paniquer, Ginny pâlit légèrement et Ron essaya de rester impassible devant Hermione.

"Je suis navré, mais Harry ne pourra venir chez vous cet été... en fait, il ne pourra pas être là à la rentrée, avec vous." Continua-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par Ginny.

"Mais il viendra donc par un différent moyen, non?" Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Albus la regarda d'un air désolé et fatigué qui voulait tout dire.

"Je crains que sa présence pendant toute l'année scolaire ne sera pas

possible, malheureusement. Bien sûr vous le verrez aux jours de fête pendant l'année. Il sera de retour parmi nous pour l'année prochaine, pour sa sixième année à Poudlard."

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Harry ne les rejoindrai pas au poudlard express cette fois, ils ne le verront que dans un an. Mais la phrase qu'avait dite son directeur au début lui revint en tête: _Harry va très bien là où il est, c'est son choix._

"C'est lui qui a choisi de ne pas venir cette année, alors..."

"oui" Fit Dumbledore en le regardant." Il s'entraîne. Il s'entraîne durement et longuement pour être de taille face à ses problèmes..."

"Pour vaincre Voldemort" Dit Hermione qui ouvrait la bouche la première fois depuis le début l'entretien.

"Pas seulement" Murmura Ginny pensive.

"oui, c'est vrai, pas vraiment car il n' y a pas que Voldemort" Confirma le vieil homme en regardant la jeune rousse curieusement.

"Il lui reste à vaincre sa culpabilité. Il pense sûrement aux évènements du tournoi, et au retour de Voldemort, souvent. Le temps lui permettre de comprendre les choses telles qu'elles sont: Cédric a été tuer à cause de Voldemort, et celui-ci a repris ses forces de ses propres moyens."

Ginny observait souvent Harry durant toutes ces années à Poudlard. Et au fil des années, l'amourette d'enfant s'était transformée en amour profond et véritable. Il y avait eu un changement brusque dans sa vie. Elle avait pris plus maturité à sa deuxième année après s'être faite possédée pendant plusieurs mois. Elle ne s'était jamais remis de cet évènements depuis, elle s'était renfermée sur elle même. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais eu depuis beaucoup d'amies. Elle avait bien sûr Hermione et Luna mais c'était tout... Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, car il valait mieux être bien entourée et peu entourée que d'être mal et énormément entourée. Elle savait que Harry ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais car il aimait une autre personne: Cho Chang, mais une toute petite partie d'elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Dumbledore regarda la jeune fille en souriant, comprenant ce qu'il avait détecté en elle plus tôt. Elle était la clé... Mais elle devra passé par plusieurs épreuves douloureuses avant d'y arriver et d'être parfaitement heureuse.

Cela faisait quelques jours que la sensation qu'il avait d'être épier avait disparue, et qu'il s'était découvert un don avec les félins les plus féroces de leur race. Au début, il avait cru à un simple geste d'affection mais au bout de quelques temps, il se rendit compte qu'ils lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil et qu'ils le comprenaient vraiment. Il avait également réussi à trouver un nom au petit lionceau qui ne voulait toujours pas s'éloigner de lui. Il l'avait appelé 'King'. Il avait compris qu'il n'avait plus lui non plus de famille, ses parents avaient dû être tué. Voilà un point commun entre eux deux.

Harry avait décider d'aller à Pré-au-Lard le lendemain, bien caché sous une cape de sa création. Avec quelques modifications de son visage, il n'aurait plus de problème.

Salut c'est moi, et OUI DEUX CHAPITRES! Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura la sortie à pré-au-lard avec quelques surprises, également, nous ferons connaissance avec un nouveau personnage et enfin nous entrerons dans la tête de Ginny et un peu plus de Ron/Hermione en bonus. Mais ce n'est peut être pas un H/G je ne sais pas encore, gardez espoir.

A la prochaine Fay Potter.( ou Faimy)


	4. Réponse aux reviews

**Note de l'auteur** : Je crois qu'il y eu un petit prob lors ce que j'ai envoyé le chap 1 et 2, il semblerai que le prologue ait disparu, je ne sait comment, résultat : je me retrouve avec deux chapitre un, c'est chiant quand même. MAIS je vais arranger ça vendredi, je mettrai le prologue puis le chap un puis le deux. Je ne peux pas le faire aujourd'hui, je suis pressée, désolée…Don un peu de patience, j'essayerai de mettre le chap 3 aussi mais c'est pas sûr. Je crois que ça vas plutôt être mercredi prochain.

**Pendant ce temps, réponses aux reviews :**

**Théalie** : Sirius et Rémus vont bientôt apparaître mais pas dans les deux prochains chapitres, ou je crois que je vais les faire apparaître un peu. Mais je peux te dire qu'ils s'entendront très bien avec Harry. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un Harry indifférent et surpuissant qui change de comportement après avoir reçu tous ces pouvoirs, Il sera peut être surpuissant mais très sympathique avec ses amis. Sinon pour la suite c'est mercredi sûrement mais on ne sais jamais je posterai peut être un chapitre vendredi ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic et que tu vas continuer à me laisser des review, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'aimerai aussi connaître ton opinion sur les couples, avec qui tu verrai Harry ?

**Hisoka **: Oui je trouvais mignon qu'un petit lionceau puisse vivre et grandir à ses côtés pendant un an pour devenir un lion puissant et protecteur envers Harry. De plus, il sera spécial… Je ne dis rien de plus ! Mais J'aimerais bien continuer à avoir ton avis sur la question des couples, même si pour l'instant il n'y a pas de couple à part très prochainement Hr/R. J'espère que tu continueras à lire malgré tous ces petits problèmes. Faut avouer quand même que c'est compliqué de manier ffnet au début mais maintenant je me suis habituer. Sinon pour l'attaque et Cho, je ne sais pas. J'ai envie de la rendre mauvaise d'abord puis de la torturer un peu avant de l'achever…rire sadique. Non sérieux je veux d'abord qu'Harry la voit comme je la voit moi, c'est-à-dire une manipulatrice, une peste, une pleurnicheuse…

**_Bref, merci d'avoir lu c'est très gentil._**

**_Bye à Vendredi je pense, j'écouterai vos propositions._**

**_Fay Potter_**

**_(Désolée pour les fautes dans les chapitres, je ne suis ni française, ni canadienne donc même si je parle couramment Français, il y a peut être des expressions que vous n'employez pas et que j'emploie moi)_**


	5. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer: Tourjours rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire.**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre que je vous envoie. Il est un petit peu plus court mais c'est parceque je me suis concentré sur le prochain. Beaucoup d'entre vous n'aiment pas le couple Ginny harry donc il ne sera pas présent dans cette fic mais dans la prochaine oui. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et finalement j'ai trouvé de très bonnes idées pour la suite et également pour la personne avec laquelle sera Harry.**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Thealie: **Harry ne sera ni avec Ginny, ni avec Luna, désolée, car il y a eut beaucoup de protestations. J'ai déjà beaucoup d'idées concernant ginny et Harry.Et en effet le comportement de Harry sera normal et même protecteur, surtout avec son amour...(-). Allez bisous et j'espère que tu aimeras celui ci.

**Nymphadora Tonks**: Je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette fic, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Ce chapitre n'est pas bien long mais le prochain le sera plus et sera nettement plus important. Bye, et au prochain chap!

**Simplet**: C'est très gentil de trouvé ma fic géniale, je n'en demandait pas tant je rougie làEt non ce ne sera pas avec Ginny, moi aussi je trouve que ce couple va bien ensemble mais beaucoup ne l'aime pas alors je vais consacré ma prochaine fic sur ce couple. J'espère que tu lira quand même les autres chapitres, et j'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir. Le couple que je vais représenter dans cette fic est très beau également selon moi. Ce sera un amour profond et il n'y aura aucune trahison en vue...Harry sera très tendre et protecteur... Allez il ne faut pas que j'en dise plus, bye et à bientôt j'espère!

**Flore**: Salut voici le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard. J'espère que tu vas aimer et continuer de le lire.

**Sally Makey**: Tu es pardonnée et je m'excuse à mon tour du retard. Merci d'avoir aimé les chapitres précedents et j'espère que tu liras la suite et voici Harry paumé au chemin de Traverse ce n'est pas très long mais le prochain sera mieux. Bisous et a plus!

**Dryitis: **Et voilà il n'y a pas de G/H.Ah bon tu trouve que c'est mystérieux? C'est cool!Je ne peux t'en dire plus pour le moment parcequ'au prochain chapitre, Harry va...Rire sadique Devine! Et puis Harry est à moi! Moi, moi,moi,moi,moi,moi et rien qu'à moi. Bye et à plus j'espère.

**Bonne lecture.**

**Fay Potter.**

**Mon dernier espoir**

**Une visite inaperçue ou presque:**

Le célèbre chemin de Traverse était envahi par les étudiants. Ils se bousculaient et marchaient à toute vitesse pour ne pas perdre leur parents de vue, surtout pour les plus jeunes. Et Harry, au milieu de toute cette foule, essayait tant bien que mal de rester cacher sous sa cape. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû attendre un moment plus calme pour faire des emplettes. Il devait se retenir à chaque fois qu'il voyait des amis à lui pour ne pas les saluer car cela aurait été trop voyant malheureusement pour lui, compte tenu des évènements qui allaient suivre. Alors, il se rendit sagement à la librairie, Fleury & Botts pour acheter tous ce dont il avait besoin. Le magasin n'était pas encore submergé d'élèves de Poudlard. Harry prit rapidement les fournitures de sixième et septièmes années de Poudlard que lui avait envoyé Dumbledore, et il avait préciser que des livres ont été rajouté pour lui.

Il prit sa lettre et la lit puis prit ses livres. Les plus importants étant pour lui:

_-Manuel de métamorphose, niveau six, sept et huit._

_-Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau six et sept._

_-DCFM: Comment se défendre contre les mangemorts, De Majandra Destore._

_-DFCM: Comment combattre les créatures des ténèbres, De Majandra Destore._

_-DFCM: Avancée, D'A.Sinatius. _

_-Potions dangereuses et remèdes efficace, De Nonatus Blokk._

_- Méthodes de Duels, De Barron Dasque _

_-Sortilèges, niveau six et sept._

_-Enchantement, niveau six, sept et huit_

En déambulant entre les étagères de différentes branches de magie, Harry en repéra d'autres. Il mit le tout dans un panier et se présenta devant le sorcier-libraire qui semblait trop submergé pour faire une quelquonque attention à ses achats pour son plus grand plaisir.

"Voilà, monsieur, cela fera 102 Gallions" Dit sans lever la tête de ses calculs.

Harry s'empressa de payer et de quitter la boutique pour se rendre à l'animalerie où il prit des miamhiboux pour hedwige et de la nourriture pour félins pour King. La vendeuse le regarda étrangement et essaya même de voir en dessous de sa capuche. Harry dut se retenir de rire quand elle mit fin à ses tentatives et releva la tête avec une mine dépitée. Elle ne savait pas que sa capuche était justement ensorcelée pour que personne ne puisse voir les traits de son visage. La cape qu'il portait, était verte et non noire pour ne pas que l'on le prenne pour un mangemort. Donc personne ne trouvait étrange qu'un sorcier ne veuille pas montrer son visage, les motifs peuvent être nombreux: un sort mal lancé, une potion défigurante... après dans le monde de la magie, fallait il encore s'étonner de quelque chose, et le mot étrange devrait il toujours exister?

Harry se demanda ensuite où aller. Il passa en revue tous ses besoins pour l'année: il avait besoin de robes pour l'entraînement mais il pourrait toujours en créer; il avait besoin de manuels d'études, c'était déjà fait; il avait besoin d'une plus grande valise, d'objets magique, et d'ingrédients pour les potions.

Il chercha un magasin où il trouverai ce dont il avait besoin. Et alors qu'il marchait sur le côté le plus loin de la foule qui entrait et sortait d'une des boutiques, il vit plusieurs têtes rousses en sortir justement. Le rythme de son cœur accéléra et il pâlit. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour le reconnaître, c'était bien Ron ou Hermione et se serait pire si Sirius était avec eux en chien. Alors là il serait découvert à la vitesse grand V. Il pénétra dans une ruelle sombre et attendit de les voir partir.

"Allez les enfants, nous avons bientôt fini. Et n'oubliez pas de ne pas vous séparer mes chéris." Entendit il, c'était la voix autoritaire de Molly Wesley.

"Mais maman c'est pas juste! Nous, on est assez grand pour acheter nos fournitures seuls!" Firent deux voix unies en une qu'Harry reconnut sans peine.

"Fred, George! Vous n'irez nul par sans nous tous, plus nous seront unis et plus nous aurons de chance de nous protéger contre une attaque de Mangemorts s'il y en a une! Est ce que c'est compris?" Fit elle d'un ton ferme qui n'acceptait aucune opposition.

Harry regarda sans faire sortir toute sa tête et vit les deux jumeaux baisser la tête puis se jeter un oeil malicieux derrière le dos de leur mère. Harry ne put empêcher un rire discret. Mais malheureusement pas si discret que ça. Ginny, qui était depuis le début un peu retirée par rapport à sa famille, tourna la tête vers la ruelle. Harry entra encore plus profondément et sans bruit dans l'ombre tandis que les yeux bleus clairs de la jeune rousse continuait de regarder l'endroit où il était avec insistance comme pour repérer quelque chose de suspect, un bruit, n'importe quoi...

Les Weasley avaient eux aussi pris la décision d'aller au chemin de Traverse le même jour qu'Harry par le plus grand des hasards (Note de l'auteur: sans compter mon imagination débordante!). Ils avaient tous besoin de livres, ce fut donc Mr. Wesley que fut relégué à cette tâche. Ils allèrent ensuite à la boutique de vêtements pour Ron qui avait encore grandi de plusieurs centimètres (à croire qu'il ne veut plus s'arrêter, fit Hermione en souriant ce qu'il lui valut un petit cri de protestation de la part de Ron) et pour Ginny qui avait besoin de nouvelles robes, les anciennes étant trop usées. Ceci fait, ils mangèrent au Chaudron Baveur tous ensemble. En effet, le père de Ron avait reçu une augmentation à la plus grande joie de Mme Weasley. Ils retrouvèrent plus tard les jumeaux dans le magasin de farces et attrapes de Zonko comme on aurait put s'en douter. En entrant dans la boutique très animée, Ginny se mit un peu à l'écart tandis que tous les autres examinaient les nouvelles inventions. Elle était devenue silencieuse avec le temps. A Poudlard, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à part Hermione et Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle de son année. Elle aimait bien rester avec Hermione pendant les vacances, car être avec autant de garçons dans la maison peut devenir très lassant à la longue. Hermione, elle, était fille unique mais elle avait Ron pour la soutenir dans les moments difficiles. Ils s'aimaient, cela se voyait tous les jours. Ron semblait bien moins gêné de montrer son affection pour elle, il en était même heureux. Hermione, elle, aimait Ron depuis des années, Ron aussi mais ils ne s'en était pas rendu compte. A présent, dans leurs regards, on pouvait voir un regard amoureux, chaleureux envers l'un l'autre. Ginny sourit en les voyants main dans la main avancer devant elle avec leur mère qui ne cessait de répéter des recommandations et les jumeaux qui ne cessaient de râler sur leur sort. Et tandis que sa mère les faisait taire pour de bon, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle... un rire étouffé...

Elle fit rapidement volte face et scruta la ruelle que personne n'avait remarqué en sortant de chez Zonko. Elle était sombre et pas très accueillante. Ginny attendait un signe, un bruit... mais rien ne vint... Elle détourna les yeux lentement, encore suspicieuse avant de suivre les autres qui avaient repris la route. Ils avaient presque fini. Elle ne voulait pas trop rester dans ce chemin encombré; de plus elle voulait envoyé une lettre à Luna. Luna était la seule à connaître ses problèmes, elle était la seule qui savait absolument tous d'elle, même plus que sa mère. Elle se confiait à elle à tout moment, car elle savait qu'elle l'écouterai, elle savait qu'elle était très bonne conseillère pour ses amis sous ses airs de fofolle. Elle était aussi la seule à savoir pour son véritable amour pour Harry, ainsi que pour son état depuis sa première année... depuis que Tom Elvis Jédusor alias Voldemort l'avait possédé pendant un an ou presque... Il y avait des moments dont elle ne se rappelait même pas et même des mois entiers... C'était une torture: parfois elle faisait des rêves de certains moments, elle se rappelait la sensation d'être prisonnière de son corps. Elle se voyait faire contre sa volonté, elle entendait la voix... Sa voix lui ordonnait de faire des choses dont elle ne se rappelait plus, et elle était obligée de le faire. La seule à être au courant était Luna et Ginny savait qu'elle ne dirait à personne. Elle était trop gentille pour ça. De son côté, Ginny savait tous de la vie de Luna. Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles, elle n'était pas non plus folle comme ce que certains s'évertuent à le dire. Et Ginny n'aimait pas qu'on insulte sa meilleure amie. Elle l'était en effet depuis sa deuxième années où personne à part elle n'avait sût voir sous cet apparence, sous cette carapace. Luna avait bien vu qu'elle avait peur... peur de Lui, peur d'être à nouveau possédée, peur de ne plus se rappeler. A un moment, les jumeaux s'étaient aperçu de son malaise, et de son étrange attitude. Mais ils avaient cru qu'Harry en était le responsable et lui avaient envoyé cet horrible poème et bien sûr tout le monde en avait déjà conclu que c'était elle. Luna l'avait calmé et l'épisode avait été oublié, du moins les autres. Oui, à bien y réfléchir, personne d'autre que Luna ne la connaissait. C'était la soeur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et qu'elle n'aurait jamais (sauf si Hermione se mariait avec Ron ce qui était très probable, mais un peu moins en temps de guerre)...

Harry souffla de soulagement quand il ne sentit plus le regard de Ginny sur lui. Il devait se retenir et faire attention pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Un autre bruit retentit. Harry regarda autour de lui et se détendit en voyant que ce n'était qu'un ivrogne passant par là. Harry savait qu'il devait attendre jusqu'au soir pour pouvoir partir par la cheminé du Chaudron Baveur quand il n'y aurait presque personne.

Il entra donc dans un magasin contenant des objets pratiques et magiques et s'adressa à l'homme assoupit derrière le comptoir:

"Excusez moi."

L'homme ne bougea pas.

"Excusez moi!" Fit Harry cette fois ci assez fort pour faire sursauter le vendeur qui tomba de la chaise sur laquelle il était assoupit.

Il regarda Harry d'un air soupçonneux et se leva avec dignité. Le jeune homme lui était en train d'établir un plan pour éviter de montrer son visage.

"Bonjour, que puis faire pour vous?" Fit le vendeur en contournant le comptoir.

"Euh oui je déménage dans deux jours et j'ai besoin d'une valise pour mes affaires. Et... j'ai besoin d'une grande valise pour porter tous mes bagages de façon à moins m'encombrer." Dit Harry en changeant un peu sa voix, bien qu'elle soit devenue plus grave pendant l'été.

Le sorcier réfléchit un instant avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Harry s'empressa de le suivre por ne pas le perdre de vue. Ils passèrent dans l'arrière boutique, passèrent entre les grands meubles. Harry remarqua d'ailleurs un très beau miroir. Dès qu'il passa à proximité, le reflet de celui-ci le captiva. Il était grand, les bordures étaient teintées de différents tons de vert et dotées de gravures d'écritures de langues perdus dans l'histoire. Harry resta un moment à le regarder avant d'être tiré de ses rêveries par le propriétaire de la boutique. Il s'arracha à contre cœur à l'observation de l'objet de son attention et marcha derrière le sorcier adulte.

Celui-ci était méfiant envers son nouveau client. Il est vrai qu'il n'en avait pas souvent, ses clients étant des habitués venant recueillir des antiquités à un prix relativement bas. Il observait sa cape verte ressemblant étrangement à celle d'un mangemort d'un air pensif tandis que l'inconnu regardait intensément (du moins il le suppose car il ne peut voir l'expression de son visage) un de ses plus vieux Mirror.

Harry regarda les malles se trouvant devant lui et demanda au vendeur de lui donner les caractéristiques de chacune d'elles.

"Vous avez le choix entre une malle à sept serrures, une malle dont l'intérieur peut varier selon l'humeur... euh ah oui, il en reste une autre également mais personne n'a jamais réussit à l'ouvrir." Fit le vendeur en lui montrant à chaque fois le modèle désigné.

Harry, comme toujours attiré par les choses les plus mystérieuses, demanda à l'examiner. L'homme n'émit aucune protestation. A ce moment là, un client se présenta de l'autre côté de la boutique.

"Mr Bogder je viens tout de suite" Fit le sorcier vendeur en l'apercevant.

"Je vous attend Mr Jills" Répondit le vieil homme.

Mr Jills, donc, le vendeur, s'excusa auprès de Harry qui trouva la situation fort à son avantage. Il avait déjà fait son choix mais il souhaitait partir de cet endroit au plus vite. Le vendeur n'avait pas arrêté de le regarder bizarrement, de plus il devait se méfier. Mais en balayant distraitement la salle du regard, Harry repèrera une feuille coller sur le mur d'en face. Il sourit...

Quand Mr Jills revint, il n'y avait ni la valise, ni le fameux miroir, ni l'étrange client. Cependant il vit la feuille des prix arraché du mur et posée à l'endroit où se trouvait la malle. Et au dessus de celle ci se trouvait une très généreuse somme d'argent. Le vendeur sourit en songeant que cela était bien plus que le prix demandé.

Harry souffla de soulagement en sortant du magasin. Il laissa les dernières choses de sa liste à une prochaine visite au chemin de Traverse. Il avait faillit être découvert par Ginny. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé autre mesure mais être vu et découvert devant tout le chemin de Traverse aurait causé des problèmes par la suites. Surtout avec son absence pendant un an de Poudlard.

Il marcha droit devant lui en cherchant un autre endroit pour se réapprovisionner en ingrédients pour potions. Il trouva un apothicaire très peu réputé et y entra. Le magasin était près de l'entrée de l'allée des embrumes, il n'avait pas beaucoup de clients, ce qui arrangeait Harry. Il se servit dans les bocaux sans que le vieil homme ne fasse attention. Celui-ci était tranquillement en train de lire un poussièreux grimoire. Quand Harry eût fini, il se présenta devant le vieux sorcier à l'air misérable. Celui-ci leva ses yeux fatigués vers Harry et sursauta.

"...oui?" Fit le Sorcier d'un air terrifié.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe et tendit ce qu'il avait pris sans prononcer un mot. D'une main tremblante, M.Thomson,( le vieil homme) prit les différents sachets d'ingrédients magique sans arrêter de fixer l'inconnu qui était devant lui. Depuis des années cette sensation que lui procurait l'homme cagoulé lui était pas revenu. Une sensation indéfinissable, forte... On le prenait pour fou... c'est vrai. Mais il ne l'était pas. Il voyait des choses que les autres ne voient pas, mais on l'accusait sans cesse de vouloir attirer l'attention. Seul Albus Dumbledore l'avait compris car il était en quelque sorte comme lui en moins intense. Dumbledore voyait les auras de sorciers mais lui pouvait voir plus profondément en la magie des sorciers. Et à l'instant, il pouvait clairement voir une aveuglante aura blanche comme il voyait habituellement l'aura bleue de Dumbledore lors de ses habituelles visites. Thomson ouvrit grand les yeux pour analyser l'aura.

Harry regarda avec ébahissement les yeux de l'homme devenir blanc. Celui-ci se mit à débiter des paroles incompréhensibilités à toute vitesse en chuchotant. Sa main se tendit vers lui et lui attrapa brusquement le bras. Harry sursauta quand il sentit un courant froid le traverser et une brûlure au niveau du bras. Il le regarda et vit une trace blanche se propager doucement. Il retira soudainement sa main et recula. Tout finit.

M. Thomson se réveilla de sa léthargie et secoua la tête encore pleine. Il regarda à nouveau le jeune homme et sourit. Il poussa le sachet de provisions vers Harry et repoussa également l'argent que ce dernier lui avait posé sur le comptoir. Harry reprit le tout dans un souci de repartir au plus vite et marcha à reculons vers la porte, ne quittant pas des yeux M.Thomson. Et alors qu'il se retournait pour sortir, il entendit les dernières paroles de l'homme, malgré le ton bas:

"Vous avez une âme pure Monsieur Potter mais il vous manque quelque chose... pour atteindre votre véritable grandeur, puissance... Votre moitié est plus proche que ce que vous croyez... ELLE vous rejoindra bientôt, Elle vous reconnaîtra... et vous aussi..."

Harry sortit précipitamment, haletant de surprise, de ce magasin en se promettant de ne plus y mettre les pieds.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas une personne foncer droit sur lui en courrant. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva couché sur le sol, avec sur lui une jeune fille. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé avec le choc et ressentit soudain comme si...

AHHHHHHHHH je vous laisse sur votre faim. Désolée pour le retard, je devais réfléchir sur le chapitre d'après.

Fay Potter


	6. Chapitre 4

Et me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, bien plus long que les précédents.

**Je suis un peu déçu de n'avoir reçu que deux review mais je m'y attendais vu le chapitre que j'ai posté la dernière fois. **

**RAR:**

**Elaur:** merci de trouver ça intéressant, et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer.

**Thealie:** MOI! Sadique! Peut être... Mais je crois que je suis encore plus sadique dans ce chapitre qui est encore plus bizarre que le précedent. Je crois que le vieil homme n'aura pas besoin de prévenir Dumbledore parce que je pense qu'il a ses propres moyens de le savoir! aller bye et bonne lecture!

Bonne lecture, Fay Potter.

**Une fille bien étrange**

Irlande, Orphelinat Marven 

La porte de l'orphelinat Marven s'ouvrit laissant place à un jeune couple. De jeunes mariés, sans doute. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers le bureau de la directrice de l'établissement qui était aussi la trésorière et l'infirmière de cet établissement. Ils s'efforçaient de ne pas trop regarder le décor des salles qu'ils traversaient car si cet endroit était réputé pour des adoptions faciles et peu chère, son état n'en était pas moins déplorable. Le jeune homme, une fois arrivé devant le bureau de la directrice, frappa et attendit en lançant un regard à sa femme.

"Entrez!" Fit une voix de l'intérieur.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau et se trouvèrent face à une vieille femme aux cheveux gris coiffés en chignon à l'aspect sévère. Cependant, contrairement au reste de l'établissement, elle était richement vêtue. Habillée d'une robe bleue chargée de strass sûrement très coûteuse et des bagues serties de pierres précieuses ornaient ses doigts. Elle se leva pour les accueillir, sans un sourire.

"Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?" Fit elle sans plus de cérémonie.

En effet de puis quelques temps, elle était préoccupée par des choses plus importantes que les visites d'un couple désirant adopter l'enfant qu'ils n'avaient pas réussis à avoir et n'auront peut-être jamais.

"Nous souhaitons adopter un bébé, de préférence de moins de dix mois." Déclara la femme qui depuis leur entrée dans cet orphelinat n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

La directrice, Mme Pills les regarda en les détaillant. L'homme était très grand de taille, d'à peu près trente ans, les cheveux d'un blond cuivré et semblant d'une gentillesse sans limite, il semblait également aimé énormément sa femme. Celle-ci était brune, de taille moyenne, et semblait fragile et douce. Son regard reflétait ses pensées facilement, c'était une façon pour son mari de satisfaire tous ces désirs. La jeune femme, dans les regards qu'elle lançait à son mari, paraissait également très amoureuse. Elle semblait se reposer sur lui à tout moment de faiblesse. La directrice se dit que c'était un des couple typique qui venait par manque d'argent dans ce coin perdu pour avoir un enfant par ce qu'ils n'ont pas la possibilité d'en avoir ou par un accès de générosité, ils ont accepter d'en adopter.

Elle les conduit donc vers la nurserie où se trouvaient les bébés les plus jeunes. Ils choisirent une petite fille qui n'avait pas encore de nom. Comme l'était réputé l'établissement, les papiers d'adoption se firent vite, les nouveaux parent, les Taylors, auront la joie d'accueillir en leur foyer un nouveau membre: Anne-Marie Taylor (le nom avait était choisi par la jeune femme).

Après les avoir raccompagner à la porte à la porte, Mme Pills soupira de lassitude. Elle en avait assez, de tous ces problèmes, de tous ces cris d'enfants, de ce travail qui ne rapportait pas assez pour elle. Son défunt Mari avait été le directeur de cet orphelinat, il était assez riche grâce à des terres lui appartenant. A mort de celui-ci, Mme Pills reprit à contre cœur les rênes de l'établissement en pensant que l'argent qu'il lui rapporterait finirait par compenser l'ennui de ce travail. Seulement, les années passèrent et Mme Pills prenait pratiquement tout l'argent obtenu. L'orphelinat Marven, nommé ainsi comme le nom de jeune fille de la mère de M.Pills, sombra dans la pauvreté et dans la misère. La réputation ce cet orphelinat en fit un lieu peu fréquenté. Et les enfants qui s'y trouvait le voyaient plus comme une prison que comme le lieu accueillent qu'il était censé être.

En voyant un individu s'approcher de la porte d'entrée, elle soupira d'irritation. Celui ci arriva bientôt à la hauteur de la femme.

"Madame Pills! Vous voilà enfin!" Fit l'homme.

"Oui je suis là Sam" Fit elle agacée. " Qui a t il de si important pour me déranger encore"

Sam était le gardien et elle savait qu'il était vieux et qu"il s'alarmait pour un rien. Il n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche de nouveau Puis elle remarqua le petit paquet qu'il avait dans les bras.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" Fit elle, étant d'une nature curieuse.

Sam lui présenta son précieux fardeau. Il l'avait trouvé près de la forêt, et avec sa vue qui lui jouait des tours, il avait faillit l'écraser. Mme Pills le prit dans ses bras et fut surprise de le sentir bouger contre elle. Elle ouvrit le tas de draps et poussa un cri d'exaspération quand elle vit de quoi il s'agissait faisant sursauter le pauvre Sam. Un bébé, toujours des bébés... En effet quand elle écarta les couvertures, un petit gémissement se fit entendre puis elle le vit. Dans un premier lieu, elle ne remarqua que son apparence: L'enfant n'avait pas plus de six mois, les cheveux très noirs, un petit corps bien potelet... Puis il ouvrit les yeux, des yeux d'un gris très clair... Elle ne regarda pas plus loin.

Elle n'en avait que faire d'un autre enfant dans cette maison, elle le remit brutalement dans les bras du gardien qui fut dépourvu par la violence de sa patronne. Celle-ci lui cria de le mettre avec les autres enfants et de la laisser tranquille.

Sam qui regardait encore vers où Mme Pills avait disparu, baissa son regard vers le bébé qui se blottissait tendrement contre lui, préférant sans doute cette éteinte plus que la précédente. Il sourit et dégagea la petite tête des couvertures car il faisait vraiment très chaud. Et à la lumière de la lanterne, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans le physique de l'enfant qui était en fait une enfant. Il la coucha délicatement dans des berceaux vide de l'orphelinat et oublia le détail insignifiant qu'il se dit avoir imaginé, la fatigue et la vieillesse aidant.

Le vieil homme voulut la couvrir avec ses propres couvertures quand il vit une inscription sur celles ci; il y avait écrit: Selèna.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de la laisser s'endormir seule...

Seule... c'était ce qu'elle allait être continuellement les années suivantes. Les premières années furent normales et même assez plaisantes pour Selèna car elle fut adoptée alors qu'elle atteignait l'âge d'un an et demi par une femme qui venait de célébrer un second mariage. De son premier mariage, elle avait eu deux enfants, et son nouveau mari avait lui aussi deux enfants mais comme elle ne pouvait plus en voir, son mari souhaita en adopter, malgré elle. C'était un homme puissant et riche dans le pays mais de nature dure et n'acceptait aucunement une quel conque désobéissance. Cependant, il ne levait jamais la main sur aucun de ces enfants. Sans le consulter, sa femme alla voir son amie Mme Pills et fit le nécessaire pour prendre Selèna.

Lors de son arrivée dans la demeure, celle-ci était portée par le chauffeur. Elle fut reléguée à la servante qui lui enleva ses vêtements, la lava comme l'avait ordonnée la nouvelle maîtresse de maison, puis l'habilla de nouveaux habits. Elle la posa ensuite sur le lit pour aller appeler sa maîtresse qui s'appelait Katia. Selèna resta tranquillement assise à la même place attendant la suite des évènement. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui était arrivé mais appréciait d'être partie de l'ancien endroit où elle était. Katia arriva dans la chambre et se mit devant le bébé, les mains sur ses hanches. Elle le regarda un moment avant de ressortir et d'appeler la servante.

"Changer lui ses vêtements pour le dîner ceux ci ne lui vont pas puis descendez la pour que mon époux puisse la voir." Dit elle sèchement et elle descendit sans un regard de plus pour sa nouvelle fille.

La servante, craignant d'être renvoyée, s'exécuta rapidement et descendit la petite à la salle à manger où tout le monde était attablé. Les enfant de Katia avait 19 et 17 ans alors que ceux de son mari avait 25 et 19 ans. En la voyant, Katia resta indifférente alors que le mari se leva et regarda Selèna. Il la prit dans ses bras et la mit dans un siège pour bébé.

"Comment s'appelle t elle?"

"Selèna" Répondit sa femme.

"oui... J'aime bien"

L'homme se rassit et mangea sans porter plus d'attention à Selèna.

Tout se passait bien pour l'instant et rien ne semblait vouloir troubler l'entente de cette 'famille'. Selèna était une enfant très calme et obéissante. Elle ne demandait pas beaucoup d'attention et était très indépendante dès son plus jeune âge. Quelques années passèrent, entraînant le temps qui apporta la Mort. Celle-ci emporta l'âme du mari de Katia qui succomba lors d'une nuit d'orage où l'homme ne put rentrer à temps et ne survécut pas à la fatigue générée par le long voyage qu'il avait effectué. Au plus grand déplaisir de Katia, plus de la moitié de l'héritage revint aux deux enfants de son mari. l'autre moitié devaient être partagée entre elle et ses fils. Et pour une raison inconnue, elle en voulait particulièrement à Selèna. La pauvre enfant ne comprenait pas encore toute l'étendue de la haine de sa mère envers elle. La notion de 'maman' n'avait pas la même signification pour elle que pour les autres enfants; son premier mot n'avait pas été 'maman' ou 'papa' mais 'Sam', le vieux gardien qui pendant la période où elle était à l'orphelinat était très concerné par son bonheur. Cependant elle s'était prise d'affection pour une servante, nommée Hanabelle. Elle n'avait pas connu ses frères car ils avaient tous quittées la maison juste quelques jours après son arrivée.

Mais alors que Selèna atteignait ses cinq ans, la femme n'avait toujours pas décoléré et semblait chercher un moyen d'expulser la petite fille de chez elle.

Un jour, dans la chambre de Selèna, celle-ci était en train de jouer avec une petite poupée qui lui servait de distraction, et qui se trouvait être en fait sa seule poupée, Katia vint la voir, ce qui était extrêmement rare. La femme s'approcha du lit, où Selèna était en train de jouer et resta à la contempler. Katia était sûre depuis plusieurs années que cette petite fille n'était pas normale. Elle était bien décidée à le savoir, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la petite fille durant un bon moment. Celle-ci s'était rendue compte que cette femme la regardait depuis plusieurs jours et avec son esprit enfantin elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Elle continua à jouer avec Ceila, sa poupée. Katia s'énerva car elle n'aimait pas être ignorée par quelqu'un et encore moins par cette petite pimbêche.

Ressentant une profonde colère venant de sa 'mère', Selèna arrêta de jouer pour essayer de parler:

"Est- ce que je peux vous être utile, madame Katia" Fit elle d'une manière étonnement adulte pour une enfant de cinq ans seulement.

Elle l'appela du nom que Katia avait toujours exigé de sa part: 'Madame'. Celle-ci serra les dents en se retenant de lui dire qu'elle voulait qu'elle quitte cette maison. Elle regarda la mignonne petite fille qui essayait de lui sourire gentiment, avec ses longs cheveux noirs comme de l'ébène qui cachait ses oreilles comme à son habitude, ses innocents yeux gris, son petit minois adorable qui semblait si antipathique à Katia. Elle portait ce jour là une robe bleue nuit très proche du noir.

"Non je ne veux rien de toi et de toute façon tu n'aurai rien pu faire pour m'aider, espèce de petite gamine" Répondit elle en se tendant.

Selèna eut un instant un regard triste puis se remit à jouer à la poupée. Elle brossait les cheveux de Ceila en lui murmurant de gentilles paroles que Katia ne comprenait pas, cela ne semblait pas être un langage connu. Ce n'était ni pas de l'anglais et encore moins du français, ni de l'espagnol, qui étaient les seules langues qu'elle connaissait; en effet, comme Selèna montrait des prédispositions étonnantes à l'apprentissage, le mari de Katia lui avait appris tout d'abord à parler puis d'autres langues utiles. C'était une petite fille très sérieuse, elle avait donc appris tout cela avant l'âge normal. Katia n'en pouvait plus à un certain moment, d'entendre son mari clamer les qualités intellectuelles et morales de sa fifille Selèna; et étant sa seule fille, il passait beaucoup de temps avec elle, de son vivant.

Katia fronça les sourcils de contrariété et cria:

"Mais vas tu arrêter de déblatérer des paroles incompréhensibles! C'est insupportable"

Devant la puissance du cri Selèna arrêta de parler et inquiète, elle se retourna pour faire face à sa mère. Celle-ci avait comme perdue l'esprit:

"Tu m'as prit mon mari, mon argent, mes enfants... Il faut que cela cesse, je veux que tu t'en ailles! Et MAINTENANT!"

La femme prix la poupée de Selèna avec violence et la balança par la fenêtre avec une Rage incontrôlable. Tous les sentiments refoulée depuis plusieurs années en fait. Elle regarda ensuite satisfaite la petite fille debout près du lit, retenant avec peine ses larmes.

"Et voilà qui est mieux." Dit elle en souriant cruellement." Finalement tu n'est pas si insensible que ça, tu n'as plus de poupée, ici, tu n'as plus besoin de rester dans Ma demeure!"

Selèna regardait toujours par la fenêtre, son trésor perdu. Elle sentit la première larme tomber sur sa joue puis sa gorge se mit à lui faire mal, atrocement mal. Mais qu'avait elle fait pour mériter ça, se demandait elle ça. Elle eut du mal à retenir ses sanglots puis soudain devant l'air ahuri de Katia, elle cessa de résister à la tristesse. Un long cri sortit de sa petite bouche tremblotante, elle pleura pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était ici. Le cri devint alors de plus en plus puissant, de plus en plus aigu, et de plus en plus magique...

Katia mit ses mains sur ses oreilles en grimaçant de douleur.

"Mais qu'est ce que...?"

Mais son cri se perdit dans le flot de tristesse de la petite fille représenter par ce phénomène étrange. La terre se mit à trembler, les vitres de la chambre de brisèrent, les meubles furent renversés et Katia les rejoignit, évitant de justesse une lampe. Elle se releva péniblement et marcha avec difficulté jusqu'à Selèna. Elle la gifla, ce qui arrêta brusquement tous étant donné qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Cependant, les larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage. Katia prit son visage entre ses mains et remarque pour la première fois quelque chose sur son physique... Elle la poussa, la faisant tomber sur le sol et recula. Elle lui jeta un regard haineux.

"Espèce de monstre! D'immondice, de sorcière! Tu vas quitter cette maison et ne plus y revenir, je ne veux plus te voir dans ma maison, autour de mes enfants. Maintenant j'ai compris, avec ta sorcellerie tu a contrôlé tout le monde pour qu'on t'adore mais ce ne sera pas pareille avec moi, tu ne m'auras jamais! Et d'ailleurs..." Elle fit un rire aigre et content." Tu vas partir dès maintenant" Elle recula jusqu'à la porte sans quitter Selèna du regard et appela son homme de main, Mike.

Celui-ci tira la petite fille jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et la fit sortir de la maison, Katia sur les talons surveillant l'opération. Alors qu'elle marchait en pleurant silencieusement, Selèna vit un bras en porcelaine sortir d'un talus bien touffus. Elle voulut y aller mais Mike prenant cela pour une tentative de résistance resserra son poigne sur son poignet. Elle poussa un cri de frustration et tira encore plus, ne voulant plus bouger. L'homme eut beau tirer, il ne put faire la faire bouger malgré la différence de carrure. Mais il ne lâcha pas non plus. Soudain, une racine sortit de terre et avant qu'il ne put faire quelque chose, le ligota fermement malgré les cris de Katia qui ne pouvait rien faire, permettant à Selèna de prendre la poupée. Celle-ci s'approcha effectivement du talus et prit sa poupée qui comme par miracle n'avait rien. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la plante et la toucha de sa main, libérant tout de suite, Mike qui ne perdit pas un instant et l'emmena vers la voiture avec Ceila cette fois.

La voiture démarra et fila à toute vitesse.

Arrivée à l'orphelinat, Katia s'expliqua avec sa vieille amie madame Pills qui accepta à regret de reprendre la petite Selèna.

Mike ouvrit la porte de la voiture et la fit descendre brutalement.

"Doucement Mike, elle pourrait te tuer cette folle, tu en as fait l'expérience... Et puis c'est la dernière fois que nous la voyons!" Dit elle sèchement en retournant vers sa voiture.

C'est ainsi qu'encore une fois, les portes de l'orphelinat se refermèrent sur Selèna. Sa main tenue fermement par Mme Pills qui continuait à la maudire et à l'insulter ne l'inquiétait pas. En fait, une seule parole lui revenait continuellement à l'esprit depuis qu'elle était sortit de la voiture, une seule... dite par Katia...

"Elle pourrait te tuer..." "elle pourrait te tuer cette folle..." "elle pourrait te tuer cette folle..." "te tuer..." "te tuer..." "te tuer..." "te tuer...".

C'était donc cela qu'elle était pour eux: un danger? Une méchante et odieuse tueuse...

Quelques mois plus tard, Selèna était encore en train de se remémorer ces paroles. Dans sa chambre, plongée dans le noir complet, elle ne faisait aucun mouvement et contemplait la pleine lune. Comment faire pour ne plus faire de mal? C'était la question qu'elle se posait depuis son retour.

Un jour, dans le jardin, Selèna marchait en silence sans plus de compagnie que sa poupée Ceila et au bout d'un moment elle s'assit sur l'herbe. Elle s'était mise un peu à l'écart des autres enfants pour ne pas les déranger, pour ne pas les mettre en danger, pour ne pas qu'ils l'embêtent et enfin car Mme Pills l'avait ordonné. Son état ne s'était aucunement amélioré, mais au moins elle ne restait plus cloîtré sans manger ni boire dans sa chambre comme lors des premiers mois. Elle avait appris dès le deuxième jour que Sam avait succombé à sa vieillesse dès son adoption, ce qui n'avait pas été un élément qui l'avait aidé à déculpabiliser. Sa tristesse avait été telle qu'elle avait failli crier contre la directrice quand celle ci lui avait annoncé la nouvelle nonchalamment mais finalement, elle s'était enfui et enfermé dans sa chambre. Elle pleura mais silencieusement, pour ne pas faire de mal selon elle. On ne l'entendait bientôt plus parler à personne à part Ceila quand il n'y avait personne à ses côtés.

En repensant à ça, Selèna laissa couler quelques larmes qui atterrirent sur l'herbe. Elle ferma ses yeux et prit une profonde respiration.

'C'est à cause de ces phénomènes étranges que les gens me craignent, j'aimerai tellement les contrôler à ma guise!' Songea-t-elle.

Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux, à sa plus grande surprise, à l'endroit où ses larmes avaient atterris, une plante avait poussé. Une très belle rose blanche, dont les pointes de ses pétales rosissaient et scintillaient avec force. Elle s'ouvrit entièrement. Selèna se pencha avec ravissement vers ce qu'elle avait crée et déposa un beau baiser sur la rose. Une forte lumière jaillit de la plante et l'aveugla. Quand la lumière s'estompa, elle put enfin voir deux éclats d'or. C'était des boucles d'oreilles en or. Elle les prit dans ses mains et les regarda: elles se mettaient tout en longueur de façon à tout le bord de l'oreille (Je suis désolée d'être aussi maladroit dans cette description). Elle les mit et sentit comme une barrière s'imposer à son esprit et à sa magie. Elle sut que son vœux avait été entendu et exaucé, elle était à présent parfaitement normale ou du moins tant qu'elle porterai ces boucles d'oreilles qu'elle décida ne pas quitter.

Heureuse, elle rejoignit sa chambre et regarda dans le miroir le reflet d'une petite fille aux yeux à nouveau pétillants quoique encore un peu triste. Elle remarqua également que point de son physique qui différait des autres personnes était devenu normal.

' Je ne suis donc plus un danger!' Pensa-t-elle.

Elle courut vers Mme Pills dans l'intention de lui dire la nouvelle mais elle était tellement existée qu'elle avait oublié que peu importait la situation, la directrice la détesterai toujours pour aucune raison. Elle ressortit du bureau la tête basse, la joue rouge vif et le coeur en miettes. La directrice était avec un homme quand Selèna était entrée, et elle n'avait dit un mot, que deux claques avaient attérris sur sa joue endolorie à présent.

Elle retourna dans son lit dans la ferme intention de ne plus en sortir avant longtemps mais malheureusement on semblait avoir décidé pour elle car la directrice et l'homme qui était avec elle entrèrent dans la chambre. Il n'y avait personne avec elle dans cette chambre car Mme Pills après ce qu'elle avait entendu de Selèna lors de sa première famille d'accueil, avait préféré être prudente et la laisser seule.

"Voilà elle est là Monsieur Crambell mais je vous aurai prévenu, cette fille est une véritable sauvage" Dit Mme Pills en jetant un regard dédaigneux à Selèna. "Range tes affaires, ce monsieur a eu la gentillesse de t'adopter! Dépêche toi où je change d'avis et tu restera pendant toute ta vie dans cet orphelinat!"

M. Crambell fronça les sourcils face à l'attitude de cette femme envers cette enfant. C'était un homme d'âge avancé, mais bien conservé, il avait une grande carrure d'ancien sportif, ses cheveux était d'un blanc immaculé de même que sa barbe et sa moustache. Il regarda la petite fille anciennement recroquevillé sur son lit, se lever et remplir un petit sac de quelques vêtements qu'elle possédait.

'Quelle mignonne petite fille' Se dit il quand ils furent en voiture en chemin vers son manoir.

Il n'avait pas eut la chance d'avoir des enfants et de se marier. Toujours solitaire, il avait décidé sur un coup de tête d'aller dans le premier orphelinat et de prendre en charge un garçon qui pourrait lui succéder. Mais quand il avait vu le joli petit minois de cette petite, il avait craqué pour elle.

Il sourit et décida d'engager la conversation pour destresser la petite demoiselle.

"Bonjour comment t'appelle tu?"

Elle sursauta et baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

"Selèna, monsieur" Murmura t elle d'un ton presque inaudible.

"Bien Selèna, quel joli nom a tu! Je m'appelle Mathiew Crambell mais tu peux m'appeler grand père si tu veux." Fit il en souriant toujours.

Elle fut étonnée par sa requête ou plutôt sa proposition mais leva la tête et lui sourit en retour quand il lui fit un sourire éclatant.

C'est ainsi que commença une période très heureuse pour elle, qui dura quelques années. Elle avait six ans et demi quand elle fut adopté pour la deuxième fois. Le manoir Crambell était une très grande demeure, elle avait droit à une très grande chambre rien que pour elle et Ceila bien sûr. Elle était heureuse de se réveiller tout les jours, pour étudier avec ses précepteur le matin et l'après midi aller jouer avec son grand père ou avec les enfants des servantes ou du village avoisinant la maison. Après le dîner, Son grand père lui lisait une histoire mais quand elle eut atteint dix ans, ce fut elle qui commença à lui lire des histoires en toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait. Le vieil homme était heureux d'avoir réussi à trouver Selèna, c'était sa petite fille, une petite fille très belle, très joyeuse quand on la comprenait. En effet, au fil des années, Selèna se transformait et sa beauté aussi, elle grandissait, elle devenait fantastique féerique. Mme avait raison sur une chose, Cette fille n'était pas comme les autres, elle était pure, sa beauté était pure.

Selèna elle était également, au comble de la joie avec son grand père ou plutôt celui qu'elle considérait comme tel. Cependant elle était inquiète car sa santé se dégradait de plus en plus. Elle avait commencer à moins sortir et à plus s'occuper de lui car elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'épuise. Depuis, qu'elle avait trouvé les boucles d'oreilles enchantées, elle ne les avait jamais enlevé et pour tant elle pouvait sentir bouillir en elle le pouvoir, la puissance, qui se développait en même temps qu'elle. Les boucles semblait s'adapter à chaque changement de son corps, elles changeaient d'apparence, d'années en années, devenant de plus en plus belles, comme elle.

Son treizième anniversaire arriva mais ce qui devait être un jour de fête devint un jour de tristesse car M. Crambell était cloué au lit. Selèna ne se sentait pas capable de faire la fête. Elle était au chevet de son grand père et le regardait dormir d'un sommeil remplit de douleur, forcé par les sédatifs donnés par le médecin. Celui-ci avait déclaré qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le malade.

Selèna ne pouvait pas le croire, cela ne pouvait être possible, il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser toute seule.

Elle sentit soudain, la main de M. Crambell serrer sa main. Elle baissa les yeux et rencontra le regard fatigué de son grand père, elle retint ses larmes et lui fit un minuscule petit sourire.

"Lèna...Ma chérie, fais moi un beau sourire..." Il reprit sa respiration et continua." Tu ne dois... pas être triste pour moi... ta vie ne fais que commencer... moi... j'ai vécu mon temps et les plus belles années que j'ai vécu je les ai vécu avec toi... mon petit ange..."

Il fut prit d'une violente toux qui lui fit cracher du sang. Selèna ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler après ces paroles et en entendant le surnom qu'il lui attribuait. Elle lui donna à boire et essuya le sang de sa bouche. Il lui prit les deux mains et les serra de toute sa force restante ce qui n'était pas beaucoup.

"Écoute moi, Lèna, je (Il toussa)... je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours... tu mérite d'être heureuse, tu es ma seule héritière, je te cède donc tout ce qui m'appartient, dont tu auras la totale charge à dix sept ans, pendant ce temps, Arvin en prendra la charge... il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps..."

Selèna sanglota en murmurant:

"Non, non, non, non, non... je veux pas, grand père je t'en pris ne me laisse pas!"

"J'ai toujours su que tu étais une petite fille particulière... ma petite Lèna, tu es vouée à un avenir très particulier mais je suis sûr qu'avec ton cœur pur, tu réussiras à contourner tous les obstacles..." Il prit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. "Je souhaite que tu n'ais plus peur de toi même... il ne faut pas renier soi même, renier une partie de soi... Durant toutes ses années je t'ai observé et j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas complète... tu as une retenu dans tous ce que tu entreprends..."

Il y eut un moment de silence où seuls les halètements du vieil homme s'entendaient.

"Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses! Je veux t'aider mais je ne sais pas quoi faire... et si je ne me caches pas tous le monde me détesteras, même toi!"

"Jamais tu entends, jamais je ne te détesterai, tu es mon cœur, tu es ma vie... ma petite fille et je t'aime malgré tous... ce sera de même pour toute personne qui t'aimera dans le futur sinon cela voudrait dire qu'elle ne t'aime pas véritablement et... qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate. Lèna, seul un miracle peut me sauver, tu ne peux vaincre un cancer... et puis la souffrance est bientôt finie."

Il commençait à fermer les yeux malgré tous ses efforts.

"Un miracle?" Chuchota Selèna." Rien ne me coûte d'essayer..."

"Oh Lèna..." Commença M.Crambell, en rouvrant les yeux.

Elle porta ses mains jusqu'à ses oreilles et retira ses boucles d'oreilles et les posa sur la table de nuit. Dès qu'elle perdit contact avec eux, quelque chose d'énorme bouillonna en elle... quelque chose de puissant, de brusque... trop longtemps retenu. Elle tint sa tête de douleur et sentit le changement qui s'opéra dans son physique. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux en essayant d'empêcher son pouvoir d'agir seul,et de le retenir pour ne blesser personne, elle croisa le regard de son grand père qui était tendre et doux...

"Oh ma Lèna, depuis le temps que je me demandais pourquoi tu ne te séparai pas de tes boucles, voici ma réponse... sache...(il toussa) que je t'aime toujours!

Selèna pencha la tête vers lui et embrassa son front. Elle versa des larmes d'une étrange couleur bleutée qui tombèrent sur le visage de M. Crambell. Une multitude petites fleurs de toutes les couleurs poussèrent sur le lit du malade qui sentait ses forces revenir. Une poudre de la même couleur que les larmes de Lèna sortit d'eux sous le regard étonné du vieil homme.

"Respire ces senteurs grand père... Fais moi confiance." Demanda Selèna en versant une autre larme bleue clair mais cette fois ci de joie car elle voyait les couleurs revenir sur le visage de son grand père.

Celui-ci faisait tout à fait confiance en elle, il respira donc profondément et sentit son corps purifié, la maladie était vaincue...

"Ma chérie, tu m'as sauvé!" S'exclama-t-il, ému jusqu'aux larmes.

Selèna remit ses boucles rapidement et sauta dans ses bras où elle fut accueillit avec joie.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de se réjouir plus longtemps car des hommes vêtu de robes étranges de couleur violette apparurent dans la chambre, les faisant sursauter. Ils prirent Selèna par les bras et disparurent, laissant un vieil homme à peine remis, étonné et triste, comprenant que si elle ne l'avait pas soigné cela ne serait jamais arrivé, non jamais...

Deux ans, plus tard, revenons avec Harry au chemin de Traverse.

_Harry sortit précipitamment, haletant de surprise, de ce magasin en se promettant de ne plus y mettre les pieds._

_Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas une personne foncer droit sur lui en courrant. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva couché sur le sol, avec sur lui une jeune fille. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé avec le choc et ressentit soudain comme si..._

Comme si son regard le transperçait de partout, pour amortir sa chute, la jeune fille avait posé ses mains sur le torse d'Harry. En voulant se lever, sa main entra en contact avec la main du jeune homme. Celui-ci entendit soudain, un appel au secours, mais pas réel... dans sa tête: 'aidez moi!'

Harry regarda la jeune fille et la dévisagea pour savoir si c'était elle qui demandait de l'aide. Quand il leva les yeux, il fut ébloui, même s'il ne vit pas grand chose. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs comme de l'ébène, formant comme un rideau sur son visage dont il ne put voir que ses yeux, d'un gris très clair et alors qu'elle reculait, il put constater qu'elle portait des vêtements moldus, une robe noire lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux et des chaussures noirs également.

"Est ce vous qui demandez de l'aide?" S'entendit il demander.

Elle fut stupéfiée mais reprit un visage où se reflétait la peur quand elle entendit des pas et des voix derrière elle.

"Je suis sûr de l'avoir vu par ici" Fit une voix d'homme pas très loin.

Selèna, car c'était bien elle, tourna la tête vers les issues possible pour s'échapper, mais elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Harry sentit le besoin de l'aider.

"Par ici, il ne vous trouverons pas!" Dit il en lui indiquant une route qu'il avait découvert lors de cette journée.

Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance donc elle s'empressa de courir vers le chemin qu'il lui avait indiqué, même si une once de méfiance subsistait.

Harry resta jusqu'à ce que des hommes du ministère passèrent devant lui en fouinant un peu partout. Sur leurs uniformes était écrit

'Langue de PLomb'. Ron lui avait dit que c'était ceux qui s'occupaient des choses les plus étranges dans le monde de la magie.

Après leur passage, il s'engouffra dans la ruelle et chercha la jeune fille mais elle avait disparu. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne s'était pas fait prendre. Puis réalisant, que la nuit était tombée, il retourna au chaudron baveur et s'engouffra dans la cheminée en silence pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention. Cependant, la jeune fille aux beaux yeux gris n'avait pas quitté ses pensées. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'ils allaient se revoir très prochainement même et il était impatient de la revoir... d'autant plus qu'elle semblait avoir des problèmes...

**ALORS? vous en pensez quoi? J'attends vos reviews!**

**Fay Potter**


	7. Chapitre 5

**Coucou!** c'est moiiiiiiii! ne me tuez pas j'étais malade et puis j'étais submergée d'exam. Mais voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer.

**RAR:**

**Thealie: oui, c'est triste, c'était l'effet voulu, on la verra bientôt dans le prochain chapitre. Dans celui là on ne la voit pas car, c'était plus un chapitre sur les autres sorciers que sur Harry. Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur, j'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre. j'étais un peu malade mais je l'ai écrit mais bon...allez bye et au prochain, je suis sîr que celui ci va bientôt arriver.**

**hisoka: c'est la deuxième fois qu'on me dit ça, lol. Je dois paraître diabolique sans m'en rendre compte! Je raconterai l'entraînement au prochain,celui ci n'est pas très centré sur l'entraînement mais il est quand même important pour accentuer le mystère. bisous et à plus!**

**hisoka: une autre review! j'adore deux en même temps! Tu est pardonnée ne t'inquiète pas. L'histoire de Selena est triste mais c'est pour une bonne cause (mon histoire...). Je ne peux pas te dire qui elle est mais tu es proche de la vérité.**

**Zabou: C'est pas grave, tu es sincère. c'est ma première review négative. Je comprend que tu ne veuilles plus lire cette fic et je ne t'en veux pas. par contre moi j'adore ta fic.**

**A.Dvs A.V: que de compliments! j'en rougis merci beaucoup. pour l'instant j'envisage plusieurs couplen tu vas bientôt t'en rendre compte. Allez bisous.**

**hisoka: c'est la troisième! je suis désolée pour le retard, voilà un nouveau chapitre! Kiss**

**Merci à toutes (et à tous?)**

**et voici la suite.**

**Une rentrée sans un ami**

Trois bonnes semaines étaient passées depuis la petite visite d'Harry au Chemin de Traverse. L'entraînement avait continuer mais avait gagné en sérieux. Il était plus intense, plus expérimenté grâce aux livres achetés et aussi grâce à une plus grande confiance en lui. Cela le satisfaisait car il voulait toujours le meilleur de lui même. Il voulait progresser rapidement pour pouvoir rejoindre ses amis et participer à la guerre pour en finir le plus vite. Harry avait depuis quelques temps, une énergie qui le stupéfiait lui même car elle était survenu soudainement comme l'envie qu'il avait eu de parcourir les environs de la cabane en courant pendant plusieurs heures, quelques temps plutôt. Il continuait à se poser des questions mais au fond de lui, il avait des soupçons sur les raisons de ce brusque changement.

Imitant légèrement Hermione, il avait programmé son été presque parfaitement mais il avait oublié quelque chose dans ce premier emploi du temps qu'il avait fait...

_Flash Back:_

_Harry n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, le besoin de s'entraîner, de s'occuper et d'étudier le forçait toujours à garder les yeux ouverts pour continuer et encore continuer... Même Hedwidge n'arrivait pas à le tirer de ses bouquins. King venait se frotter constamment contre ses jambes et tirait sur son pantalon pour qu'il vienne jouer avec lui mais en vain. Finalement, se fut lui quand même qui trouva la bonne solution. Le plat d'Harry était posé en face de lui, celui en train de le fixer sans y toucher, se contentant de réfléchir à la manière de contrôler un sort quel conque. Le lionceau prit son élan et grimpa difficilement sur la chaise puis sur la table. Tout joyeux de son nouvel exploit, il se précipita vers Harry en courant. Mais en route (la table est tellement grande!), il ne vit pas l'assiette et se prit les pattes dedans. Elle fut projetée en l'air quelques secondes... le bruit tira Harry de ses réflexions juste à temps pour voir son repas lui retomber dessus, suivit de l'assiette elle même. Il resta un moment sans réaction, heureusement, il avait appris à ignorer la douleur car sinon sa tête l'aurait élancée fortement au point de le faire crier. King était à présent sur les genoux de son maître, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé, il était en train d'essayer de lécher la figure d'Harry._

_Celui ci se réveilla enfin de sa profonde léthargie tout étonné et se rendit compte de son état. Souriant, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était vraiment négligé et caressa King en remerciement. Harry se rendit à la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et se regarda dans le miroir._

_Il émit un cri d'effroi en se découvrant. Les cheveux les plus plats possible (c'est à dire pas beaucoup), des cernes sous les yeux, le visage quelque peu amaigri..._

_Il ressemblait à...à..._

_"ROGUE!" Cria-t- il à son reflet avant de se diriger vers la douche._

_Il y resta un bon moment, avant de sortir et de rattraper TOUS les repas manqués de ces derniers jours. Puis il prit un parchemin avec empressement et se remit à faire un autre emploi du temps, plus convenable pour lui, pour King et Hedwige qui se sentait délaissée ces derniers temps. Quand il eut fini, il colla le parchemin sur le mur d'un petit geste de la main et tomba épuisé dans son lit._

_Il était tout de même content des effort fournis et des progrès réalisés mais il était pourtant soulagé de ne plus ressembler à son professeur de potions et se jura de ne plus jamais se négliger._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Donc, le deuxième lui permettait de faire plus de chose! Il mettait cet emportement sur la nervosité mais il savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison à cela. Il savait que cela durait depuis la sortie au chemin de Traverse...

Gêné, Harry sortit dehors pour rejoindre la forêt avec King et Hedwidge qui voulait se dégourdir les ailes. En effet, il n'avait plus du tout peur de s'enfoncer dedans. Il y était aller plusieurs fois maintenant avec Sig, le lion mâle adulte, et Jaera la panthère, avec qui il avait noué de profonds liens. Il avait appris à y aller ensuite tout seul. Et ce jour là, il n'avait envie que d'une ballade et voulait prendre un peu de repos.

Il se demanda soudain ce que faisaient ses amis...

* * *

"Les enfants! Descendez nous allons être en retard pour prendre le Poudlard express!"

Les 'enfants' étaient tous réunis dans la chambre de Ron en train de discuter. Quand ceux ci entendirent le cri de sa mère, ils prirent leurs valises et descendirent à la salle à manger. Ron resta un moment en dernier pour fermer sa valise, qui était comme toujours pas complètement prête. Dans ses gestes, une personne attentive aurait vue qu'il n'était pas serein, qu'il était énervé et quelque peu préoccupé. Hermione avait attendue son meilleur ami, elle était devant la porte, qui était ouverte et se rendait compte de tout cela. Le sentiment qui animait Ron était le même pour elle. Elle comprenait qu'Harry lui manquerait énormément cette année, la rentrée lui avait rappelé qu'il ne serait pas avec eux dans le train, ni dans le château, ni pour les cours... Mais elle comprenait que c'était indispensable, de plus le professeur Dumbledore avait dit que c'était le choix d'Harry. C'était dur mais elle était sûre que Ron pourra s'en sortir, et puis...elle était là pour lui. Hermione rougit en pensant à sa pensée mais un sentiment d'espoir l'avait envahi et cela dès le début de cet été. Juste après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Ron semblait être plus impliqué avec elle, elle le savait jaloux mais n'était encore sûr de ses sentiments envers elle, par contre... elle était totalement sûr des siens.

Elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était en train de regarder Ron amoureusement et que celui-ci avait fini de ranger ses affaires. Il s'était levé et avait vu Hermione...

"Hermione! Je ne t'avais pas vu, tu m'attendais?"Demanda-t-il avec espoir, les oreilles étrangement aussi rouges que ses cheveux devant le regard rêveur de son amie à son égard.

Elle sursauta et devint rapidement aussi rouge que lui. Elle détourna les yeux et eut envie de lui envoyer une remarque cinglante mais n'en eut pas le courage. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de disputes, elle ne voulait surtout pas gâché leur nouvelle entente.

"Oui, je savais bien que tu n'avais pas fini de faire ta valise, mais dépêche toi ta mère s'impatiente." Répondit elle en relevant la tête.

Elle recula en sursautant car elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait avancé et qu'il se trouvait à présent près d'elle, juste en face. Ron, bien sûr, ne remarqua rien et la regarda dans les yeux. Hermione, passant outre son rougissement et son malaise, ressentit le besoin de réconforter son air triste.

"Tu verras que cette année passeras plus vite que ce que l'on croit même si ça sera difficile. Je sais qu'Harry vas te manquer et à moi également il va manquer mais nous devons être fort et faire des efforts pour être plus forts et pour le soutenir quand il reviendras!" Dit elle fermement.

Le regard de Ron s'éclaira légèrement. Elle en profita pour continuer, encouragée:

"Et puis nous le verrons pour les fêtes, je suis sûre que le directeur n'aura pas d'objection à cela! Il ne laissera jamais Harry tout seul dans ces occasions, je peux te l'assurer. Pendant son absence il faudra en profiter pour travailler plus et de plus en plus durement!"

Il eut un petit sourire. Il avait compris sa tentative.

"Tu veux me faire travailler encore plus, c'est ça!"

Hermione sut qu'elle était découverte et sourit encore plus.

"Fallait bien que j'essais!"

Et à sa plus grande surprise, Ron avec un regard étrange, se pencha et lui dit d'un ton bas à son oreille.

"Je veux bien que tu me donnes des cours particuliers, mais toi toute seule..."

Puis il se redressa et dit comme si rien ne s'était passé:

"Très bien mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je passe toutes mes journées et tout le week-end à travailler!"

Elle le regarda partir avec un regard tout troublé puis le suivit ne sachant comment interpréter son attitude.

Arrivé en bas, les jumeaux se jetèrent un regard entendu et s'exclamèrent en cœur:

"Que faisiez vous seuls en haut, dans la plus grande intimité, pendant tout ce temps?"

Les deux jeunes gens, rougirent imperceptiblement et s'apprêtèrent à parler quand la mère de Ron les sauva en annonçant le départ. Ron se plaignit car il n'avait eut le temps de ne prendre qu'un seul beignet, ce qui fit sourire inconsciemment Hermione.

Ils prirent deux voitures du ministère que Arthur avait emprunté et se rendirent un peu à l'avance à la gare de Londres. Ils passèrent la barrière magique.

Mme Weasley, contrairement à son habitude, était extrêmement sérieuse.

"Je vous en pris les enfants, faîtes attention et ne cherchez pas les problèmes." Dit elle en regarda fixement Ron et Hermione. " Et ne faîtes pas de bêtises!" En disant cela, elle avait regardé les jumeaux d'un air suspicieux, alors que ceux ci regardaient les oiseaux chanter, s'égosiller et s'étrangler par manque d'oxygène (hum...excusez moi, je crois que je commence à dire n'importe quoi, bon reprenons) Alors que ceux ci regardaient les oiseaux chanter des petits airs de bon matin...(c'est mieux non?)

Puis changeant totalement d'attitude, elle les prit tous dans une énorme étreinte et embrassa un plus longtemps sa petite fille qui n'en était plus vraiment plus une à son plus grand regret. Ginny serra dans ses bras sa maman, très émue de la quitter. Puis elle passa à son père qui la serra aussi avec autant d'affection que sa mère.

Ils montèrent tous dans le train et cherchèrent un compartiment libre pour s'y installer. Le départ était à présent proche, donc les compartiment était presque tous occupé mais ils réussirent à en trouver un malgré tout. C'était le tout dernier. Ron s'assit contre la fenêtre et Ginny à côté de lui, Hermione n'étant pas encore en vue. Mais quand elle se présenta, le regard de Ron fila vers elle directement et devint tendre, soulagé la voir. Hermione accepta ce regard et s'assit en face de lui, le regardant également. Le train se mit en marche et en un rien de temps après avoir fait de grands signes de la main à M. et Mme Weasley, se mit en rout pour Poudlard: la plus prestigieuse des écoles de Sorcellerie au Monde (surtout d'Angleterre).

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser voir Neville Longdubat.

" Salut! Est ce que je peux rester ici? Il n'y a pratiquement plus de compartiment libre et je ne veux pas tomer avec les Serpentards." Dit il.

"Bien sûr! Assit toi!" Dit Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre garçon pénétra dans le compartiment. C'était sûrement un nouveau car ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni Hermione, et ni Neville ne l'avait jamais vu. La seule chose qu'il prononça en désignant le siège fut:

"Je peux?"

Ils acquiescèrent tous mais continuèrent à le dévisager curieusement. Il avait la peau assez pâle, des cheveux noirs raides, tombant jusqu'aux oreilles, encerlant un visage impassible et sérieux. Ses yeux bleus et légèrement bridés restaient ostensiblement fixés sur le sol sans en décoller une seule fois pendant une heure entière. Il avait un nez fin, sans bosse et bien droit; une bouche aux lèvres assez fines qui adoptait en ce moment le mode off de sa fonction puisqu'elle ne bougeait plus depuis plus d'une heure ce qui commençait à être long. Pourtant, loin d'être taciturne, le jeune homme avait simplement le besoin de réfléchir et de s'adapter au fait qu'il allait dans une école de magie, autre que la sienne. Il portait déjà sa robe de sorcier noir avec l'emblème de Poudlard.

Ron se détourna de la contemplation du nouveau pour retourner à celle de la jeune fille assise en face de lui: Hermione. Par contre, mue par un étrange sentiment, Ginny ne détachait pas ses yeux de lui. Il lui semblait familier, comme si elle l'avait déjà rencontré pourtant elle était parfaitement sûr qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant...elle s'en serait souvenue. Il semblait avoir l'âge de Ron.

Se sentant observé, celui-ci releva les yeux pour apercevoir une jeune fille rousse qu'il n'avait pas remarqué au début le regarder discrètement. Il la vit rougir et détourner le regard précipitamment, ce qui le fit sourire, mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle le regarda toute de suite après dans les yeux contrairement, aux glousseuses éternelles qu'il avait croisé dans le couloir en cherchant une place où s'asseoir. Elle semblait avoir du cran, et elle était très jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, un regard bleu clair scintillants... Elle semblait pleine de ressources, de vie mais malgré tout elle semblait aussi solitaire en amitié que le désert, aussi abandonnée qu'un chiot et surtout, dans ses yeux une impression de tristesse subsistait malgré la joie qu'elle semblait éprouver extérieurement.

Ron et Hermione se levèrent et déclarèrent qu'ils devaient allées dans le compartiment des préfets. Neville alla, lui retrouver son crapaud.(je sais c'est méchand mais je voulais le faire dégager!)Ginny détourna ses yeux et regarda son frère et Hermione sortir.

Ginny osa jeter un oeil rapide vers le nouveau et sursauta. Celui-ci l'avait devancer cette fois et n'avait pas détourner son regard d'elle. Avec un air de défi, elle recommença à le fixer à son tour dans les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, un léger sourire éclaira le visage des deux élèves qui s'agrandit progressivement. Puis soudain, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ginny se calma au bout d'un moment, en même temps que le jeune homme, et se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec eux dans le compartiment en train de les regarder rire comme deux vieux amis. Elle rougit et se leva pour accueillir sa meilleure amie : Luna. Celle-ci était plantée devant la porte, son visage comme toujours rêveur. Mais la jeune rousse la connaissait et elle savait que maintenant son amie était surprise. Elle lui fit la bise :

« Luna ! Tu as passée de bonnes vacances en Inde avec ton père ? » Demanda Ginny en espérant détourner les questions.

« Très bien, et toi ? » Dit elle de son habituel ton apaisé.

« moi, ça va, je te raconterai plus tard. Euh… je te présente…. »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le nom du nouveau. Celui ci la sauva en le disant lui même.

« Adam Yanocha »

Ginny le regarda et comprit pourquoi il avait les yeux un peu bridés, il devait être à moitié asiatique. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fini les présentations et qu'elle faisait preuve de impolitesse.

« …oui, donc Luna je te présente Adam Yanocha, il est nouveau, dans la même classe que Ron et Adam, je te présente Luna Lovegood, ma meilleure amie. »

« salut » Se contenta t il de dire.

Le silence se réinstalla alors que Luna prenait place près de Ginny qui n'osait rien dire pour le moment. Adam s'excusa et dit qu'il allait prendre l'air et acheter de quoi manger. Ginny resta silencieuse après son départ et regarda Luna, qui elle n'avait pas bougé et regardait droit devant elle.

« Je n'ai rien à dire… » Marmonna la jolie rousse.

« je ne t'ai rien demandé. » Répondit l'autre jeune fille.

Luna avait l'étrange capacité d'inciter Ginny à se confier à elle, et elle ne comprendrait jamais comment elle faisait pour la mettre tellement en confiance.

« On a juste rigolé ! rien de plus, rien de moins ! »

Luna garda le silence et attendit la suite.

« Il est juste sympa, c'est tout, d'ailleurs je ne connais que depuis une heure alors ne te fait pas de fausses illusions ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui me fait des illusions, Ginny… »

« Quoi ? »

La jeune Serdaigle se tourna vers elle pour lui faire face et la regarder dans le plus profond de ses yeux comme pour la sonder.

« Tu comprendras bientôt ce que je voulais dire. » Fit elle en souriant légèrement.

Ginny grogna un peu, mécontente.

« Est tu toujours obligé de parler si énigmatiquement ? Tu me rappelles Dumbledore ! »

« peut être que je suis aussi folle que lui ? »

« non je t'interdit de dire ça ! » S'excalma la jeune Griffondor.

Luna sourit de plaisir, et sortit un de ses jeux les plus fous auxquels elles jouaient toutes les deux.

Ginny soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne changeras jamais ! »

* * *

Le train s'arrêta et les élèves descendirent et rejoignirent les calèches. Adam alla rejoindre les nouveaux. Il était resté avec les deux filles tout au long du voyage, il s'entendait très bien avec eux.

Ginny quand à elle se sentait étrangement bien avec lui. Ce n'était comme avec Harry, elle ressentait un besoin profond d'aimer et surtout de protéger Harry. Avec Adam, c'était très étrange car, cela lui faisait l'effet contraire : c'était comme si elle souhaitait être aimée et chouchoutée, et si elle ne se savait pas déjà amoureuse d'Harry, elle aurait cru à un coup de foudre.

Dumbledore venait de finir son discours, il semblait à présent très préoccupé. Son regard ne cessait de passer de Ginny Weasley à Adam Yanocha qui se trouvait à présent à la table des Serdaigles.

Après le dîner, les élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs et le directeur quand à lui après avoir salué tous les professeurs, alla à son bureau où il s'assit, las.

Il réfléchit longuement puis commença à murmurer pour lui tous seul :

« alors ce n'est pas ELLE… Mais alors qui est ce ? »

_Vous avez enfin compris._

Albus leva sa tête et regarda autour de lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait cette voix, il ne voyait pas qui parlait. Il savait seulement que la personne n'était pas malfaisante car il sentait que le château lui obéissait comme s'il était son maître. Il croyait même qu'il lui obéissait plus qu'à lui.

« Oui, je viens de comprendre que je m'étais trompé de personne mais je ne vois toujours pas qui… »

Il fut interrompu par la voix, c'était celle d'un homme.

_Vous le saurez plus tard, mais il faudrait déjà que LUI le sache. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il se rendra bientôt compte de sa puissance et découvrira la clé manquante…_

Dumbledore ne put qu'acquiescer en soupirant, il ne l'entendit plus, il savait qu'elle était partit, elle le faisait toujours ainsi. Il ne pouvait pour l'instant plus rien faire.

« La balle est dans ton camp, Harry… »Chuchota t il.

Loin de Poudlard, un jeune adolescent éternua.

« J'ai du prendre froid » Fit le jeune sorcier.

Puis, il sourit et continua à perfectionner ses sorts. Il s'en sortait très bien pour l'instant, et était sûr de progresser.

A suivre, l'action est pour le prochain chapitre.

Fay Potter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre**: Mon dernier espoir

**Rated**: K+ ( par précaution)

**Auteur:** Fay Potter

**Disclaimer:** seule l'histoire m'appartient... et Harry aussi na! (elle y croit)... HP appartient à J.K.Rowling...( snif).

Redésolée pour le retard mais je n'y pouvais rien parce que j'avais des exams mais promis, le prochain viendra vite car je suis en VACANCES! Et merci à tout mes reviewvers, je vous adore, continuez à me mettre de jolis messages comme ça!

**RAR:**

**Kaly** : Merci, c'est très gentil de dire ça mais tu sais que l'inspiration me viens tout d'un coup quand je reçois pleins de petits mots gentils comme le tien. Bien sûr que je continue, enfin tant que je reçois des reviews encourageantes ! Bye.

**Thealie** : Tu es complètement déboussolée par mon histoire ! Et bien j'en suis désolée ce n'était pas mon intention de faire tant de mystère mais ça vient au fur et à mesure que j'écris. N'es pas peur, quand tu liras le prochain chapitre (donc pas celui là) tu vas mieux comprendre mais tu peux aussi me poser des questions, si tu veux, j'adore. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sinon, tout l'intérêt se sera envolé ! Aller Bisous et à plus ! Et voilà la suite !

**Hisoka** : Coucou…tente de se cacher quelque part je jure que je le ferai plus, je suis en retard je sais, please, pardonne moi !Je suis super contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent et j'espère que ce sera la même chose pour celui là et que tu me mettras une zolie review. Tu l'as trouvé marrant ? C'est cool parce que je voulais qu'il soit marrant, enfin dans la mesure du possible (de mon possible). Et puis tu imagines Harry ressemblant à Servilus avec son gros nez et ses cheveux gras ! Berk Sans façon, il est bien comme il est, et je vais le rendre encore plus beau ! voilà la suite ! Bye et +

**AD vs AV** : T'as aimé le chapitre 6, j'espère que tu vas aimé celui là. L'action débute mais n'est pas encore entamé, dans le prochain, qui arrivera plus rapidement, Harry aura beaucoup de problèmes en tous genre (combat, magie, ados…) et on verra enfin Sirichou ! Et je ne vais pas abandonner au début, non ! Je vais continué, la fic sera longue, enfin j'espère ! Bye et au prochain chapitre !

**Diablotine** : Salut, c'est génial que tu aimes cette fic, et oui ce n'est que le début mais je ne compte pas abandonné maintenant. Merci et bonne lecture !

**Hermioneblack17** : contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Bien, je vous laisse et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 6:**

Selèna ne savait pas où aller, mais ses pas la conduisaient inconsciemment vers les bois. Elle essayait vainement de prendre les chemins tracés mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à définir cette attirance qu'elle ressentait envers la nature. Son esprit semblait embrouillé et paraissait la guider malgré elle.

Elle secoua la tête espérant sans doute dissiper ce brouillard présent dans sa tête, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait alors elle devait essayer de rester concentrée. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Elle s'aperçut dans un moment de lucidité qu'elle avait pénétrer dans un cimetière. Selèna déambula entre les tombes en lisant les noms des morts distraitement. Tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui était mort lui inspiraient un sentiment de tristesse, elle n'en comprenait pas vraiment la raison mais laissait ce sentiment la submerger à nouveau. Effectivement c'était un sentiment bien connu chez elle, depuis qu'elle était née. Comme ces deux dernières années, où elle découvrit qu'il existait bien un monde magique, mais qui la détestait également.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire depuis qu'elle s'était échappée. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle avait été kidnappée par ces hommes, ces sorciers... Selèna se rendait compte qu'ils avaient peur d'elle... ils avaient peur de tous ce qui était différent et elle avait toujours été différente malgré elle... Pourtant, elle avait essayé par tous les moyens d'être normale. Elle ignorait comment c'était arrivé mais ils l'avaient repérés...

Sa vision se brouilla tandis qu'elle se rappelait ces deux dernières années. Dès son arrivée, des hommes en uniforme blanc l'avaient encerclé et l'avaient emmené dans une chambre vitrée où elle avait subi un étrange interrogatoire. Généralement, ils ne faisaient que l'observer derrière la vitrine ou l'interroger sans l'approcher. Cependant, ils usaient assez fréquemment de leurs bouts de bois que Selèna soupçonnait être une baguette magique. Elle avait été stupéfaite par les étranges phénomènes qu'ils produisaient grâce à ces étranges objets. Pour elle, l'univers dans lequel elle se trouvait était aussi étrange pour elle qu'elle même l'était pour eux. Elle était terrifiée par ce qui lui arrivait et tellement triste qu'elle ne parla ni ne mangea pendant plusieurs jours. Les sorciers avaient sursautés en l'entendant demandé à voix basse un peu d'eau, et évidemment, ils s'empressèrent de noter leurs observations au lieu de lui chercher de l'eau.

Les mois qui s'en suivaient étaient pratiquement les mêmes à quelques exceptions. Et elle comprit bien vite qu'ils la considéraient comme un cas inexplicable. Pendant tout ce temps elle était resté sans agir, croyant avoir fait quelque chose de mal et qu'elle méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Mais un jour, ils la laissèrent sortir de sa chambre, entourée de beaucoup de sorciers. Alors, elle put voir d'autres spécimens dans des chambres ou des vitrines et des cages... seulement, ce n'étaient pas des humains mais des monstruosités tels que des cerveaux étranges ou des tas visqueux qui bougeaient. Et là elle se rendit compte qu'ils la considéraient comme une monstruosité, comme une bête de foire, de la même façon que Mme Pills ou Katia. Elle en avait été profondément choquée, elle avait cru naïvement qu'avec ses boucles d'oreilles, elle était comme tous le monde. Mais non... Ils étaient sortis et avaient empreinté un couloir puis s'étaient arrêtés devant une cheminée. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru qu'ils allaient la brûler, elle s'était alors débattue de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que les flammes ne deviennent vertes et qu'un des sorciers ne disparaisse dedans. Un petit homme enveloppé et semblant être l'investigateur de cet endroit vint vers elle, la calma d'une bonne gifle et la poussa dans la cheminée en prononçant un nom pour elle.

Elle atterrit durement sur le sol, elle avait la tête qui tournait et son ventre en était tout retourné. Ils étaient dans un entrepôt ou dans l'arrière salle d'un magasin. Selèna se jura alors qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire...

**Flash back:**

_**Elle prit son élan et se leva rapidement. En un éclair, elle avait prit la baguette du seul sorcier de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur donc elle la pointa vers la cheminée sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire et murmura:**_

_**"Pyro"**_

_**Un véritable feu s'alluma et Selèna sourit de cette victoire, elle avait entendu le sort le jour même, car un sorcier avait brûlé un des cerveaux par inadvertance. Elle la secoua dans tous les sens pour comprendre comment elle marche, mais elle sentit soudain une main lui saisir son bras et essayer de la neutraliser. Elle ne se laissa pas faire et se défit de son emprise et courut vers la sortie qui se trouvait à quelques pas.**_

_**Elle ouvrit la porte et s'aperçut qu'elle était murée. Elle se tourna alors vers l'homme qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle et elle se rappela alors avoir entendu un autre sort de la bouche d'un des sorciers... elle tenta alors sa chance.**_

_**"Espélli... Expéliamo... non c'est pas ça. Expelliamus... réfléchit Selèna, réfléchit! Expelliarmus!"**_

_**Miracle, l'homme fut expédier contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Selèna ne perdit pas de temps et prit l'autre sortie, cette fois elle était libre. Elle traversa le magasin, qui était heureusement plein à craquer, en se disant qu'elle avait eu de la chance que les sorciers n'aient pas pensé à apparaître devant tous le monde comme ils l'avaient fait chez son grand père.**_

_**Et un fois sortie, bizarrement, elle eut le champs libre pendant une bonne heure avant de les voir à nouveau à ses trousses.**_

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Selèna se dit qu'elle avait été relâché peut être trop facilement mais elle n'y pensa plus à présent qu'elle s'était enfuie. Elle avait bien dans l'idée de retourner chez son grand père mais cela aurait été trop facile de deviner qu'ils l'attendaient là bas. Elle sentit son regard se tourner pour la millième fois sûrement vers la forêt.

"Seigneur mais qu'est ce que j'ai !" Se demanda t elle en reportant son regard vers le bas.

Mais en balayant les tombes du regard, Selèna se raidit. Un nom avait accroché son regard. Elle avait toujours eu une très bonne vue ainsi qu'une très bonne ouïe, elle put le lire à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Malgré cela, elle s'approcha de la tombe avec appréhension. Bientôt elle ne fut qu'à quelques pas.

Elle retint son souffle et sentit sa gorge la brûler.

"Non, non... non... c'est impossible... je l'avais sauvé... non... "

Tandis qu'un cri désespéré sortait de sa bouche, des larmes commencèrent à couler de ces yeux si beaux.

"Non! Non! Grand père!"

Elle se laissa tomber sur la tombe de son grand père où il était écrit:

'Mathiew Crambell, né en 1930, décédé en 1994. Un homme charitable et généreux qui ne méritait pas de souffrir. Grand père aimant et regretté. Nous lui souhaitons de partir en paix, nous ne l'oublierons jamais.'

Il était mort, il était mort malgré qu'elle ait guérie, mais c'était impossible, il allait bien après ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui... Il allait bien...

"Il allait bien... je l'avait guérit... Non, non!" Sanglota t elle le visage contre la tombe, ses épaules pris de soubresauts.

Elle resta dans cette position pendant un moment, elle ne savait pas si c'était deux minutes ou deux heures. Selèna avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus de larmes dans le corps, elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'eau dans le corps également. Elle n'avait plus personne à présent, elle était seule, complètement seule... comme avant. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien sentir, son cœur battait encore mais il était brisé, il était vide, et il lui faisait mal... horriblement mal...

Elle se redressa, difficilement, faible. Elle vacilla sur ses jambes mais se retint à la pierre tombale de son grand père. Lui jetant un dernier regard, elle partit vers la forêt, n'ayant plus la force de résister à cette invitation étrange.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il plaqua ses mains contre sa poitrine douloureuse. Son... cœur lui faisait mal, il avait la sensation qu'il était blessé de l'intérieur. Il se leva de son lit et alla vers la salle de bain où il s'aspergea d'eau. Le jeune homme souffla et enleva son tee-shirt pour observer son torse.

Rien d'anormal, à part la lumière rouge qui apparaissait normalement sur sa main et qui depuis quelques jours persistait à cet endroit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers ses animaux, Hedwige était perchée sur une des chaises de la table et King dormait au pied de son lit dans un petit panier que Harry avait crée grâce à la magie sans baguette.

En soupirant, essayant d'oublier la douleur et la tristesse qui l'envahissait, il sortit de la cabane avec un livre de DCM, de septième année. En effet, en étude il avait bien avancé, surtout en DCM, en enchantement, en métamorphose, mais ce n'était pas encore ça en Potions. Il s'aperçut rapidement en maîtrisant parfaitement la magie sans baguette, qu'elle offrait beaucoup plus de liberté que la magie avec baguette. Il voulait en faire sa force et son élément. D'ailleurs, il préférait de loin en faire que d'utiliser la magie avec baguette. Il trouvait ça beaucoup plus puissant dans son cas. Il avait réussit tous les sortilèges qu'il faisait avec sa baguette auparavant puis s'était entraîné à faire tous les sortilèges et les enchantements qu'il apprenait au fil et à mesure qu'il avançait dans ses études. Il s'aperçut que certains sortilèges marchait mieux sans baguette, comme avec le sort de désarmement et celui d'attraction. Il avait fini tous le programme, pour la défense, les enchantements et métamorphose mais voulait les maîtriser au plus haut point.

Harry posa le livre par terre, et appuya sa main sur sa poitrine encore une fois, en grimaçant et en respirant difficilement. Il suivit son instinct et pénétra dans la forêt auquel il était habitué à présent. Il y était allé de nombreuses fois avec les lions et les panthères ainsi qu'avec King.

Il s'enfonça dedans en prenant le chemin du territoire des fauves, il aimait bien y aller pour rester avec eux. Mais en cours de chemin, la douleur fut tellement forte qu'il dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois. Il s'assit un moment dans l'ombre d'un arbre et ferma les yeux en réfléchissant à la raison de cette douleur. Comment pouvait il avoir mal au cœur, une telle douleur existait elle?

'Et si c'est un de mes amis qui a mal et que je le ressent par la même occasion?' Pensa t il, paniqué.

Si c'était le cas, il ne tarderait pas à recevoir un hibou. Il devait donc attendre pour en être sûr. Il resta un moment assit puis se leva en s'aidant du tronc pour se maintenir debout. Il s'y adossa et souffla avant de reprendre du poil de la bête. Il ne devait pas rester déprimé ainsi, après tous ces mois de motivation intense, c'était une bien mauvaise chose.

Il fit un pas et s'immobilisa encore sans raison particulière à part une montée soudaine de puissance en lui, tellement qu'il sentait et voyait de petits éclairs aux creux de ses mains. Il ferma les yeux pour calmer sa magie et dut s'asseoir en croisant les jambes, sa position habituelle pour la concentration. Il ne pensa plus à rien, et tenta d'arranger les choses mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire grand chose, il fut plonger malgré lui dans une sorte de transe magique. Ses yeux ouvert devinrent entièrement blanc (donc sans pupilles). Il renversa sa tête en arrière.

_Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit une plaine verte avoisinant une forêt. Il put reconnaître sa forêt, celle où il était sensé être. Le jeune homme ne comprenais plus rien, il fit un tour d'horizon mais ne put rien voir de nouveau. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et de voir un énorme fauve se jeter sur lui. Le jeune homme tomba en arrière avec le lion sur lui. Harry vit sa bouche s'ouvrir et il pâlit en voyant la rangée de dents plus tranchantes que jamais. C'était à première vue un lion mais beaucoup, beaucoup plus grand, et le jeune sorcier était sûr qu'il pouvait transporter au moins deux personnes sur son dos sans effort. Il avait un pelage doré foncé, et une crinière dorée striée de mèches rouges. Harry se détendit inconsciemment tandis que le 'Lion' ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Et en parlant d'yeux, la bête avait des yeux fascinants, au lieu du blanc qui devait s'y trouver, il y avait du noir, et à la place du jaune caractéristique des félins, il y avait du rouge. C'était très impressionnant, d'ailleurs, Harry était complètement fascinés par eux, au point d'oublier qu'il allait manquer de souffle sous peu, à cause du fauve persistant sur son torse. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions en entendant une voix caverneuse s'adresser à lui dans sa tête._

_'détend toi et accepte moi.'_

_Harry surpris mais déjà détendu, accepta de faire cela en se disant qu'il aurait des explications bientôt. Il ferma les yeux et sentit un souffle entrer en lui, il sentit le lion se retirer de sur lui. Mais soudainement il eut le souffle coupé par un choc dans la poitrine puis dans tout le corps, qui lui fit rouvrir grand les yeux. Mais il n'y avait plus rien devant lui à part une lumière aveuglante blanche qui se dissipa de plus en plus..._

Quand il reprit 'conscience', Harry se leva en essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Puis c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il marchait à quatre pattes. Il baissa les yeux et put voir deux magnifiques pattes dotées de griffes tranchantes. C'est là qu'Harry voulut hurler mais seul un effrayant rugissement sortit de sa bouche, le faisant sursauter lui même. Il fit quelques pas prudemment puis se rappela de ce que lui avait dit le lion (voix dans sa tête: c'était le lion): 'détend toi et accepte moi'.

Harry se permit donc de courir partout, effrayant les petits animaux au passage et même les grand aussi d'ailleurs. Il serait un animagus naturel d'après un livre à propos des animagus.

Soudain il entendit de petites voix près de lui.

"Tu as vu, c'est lui!"

"Mais non!"

"Mais si, Floryana!"

Harry se concentra et prit apparence humaine avant de regarder autour de lui tandis que les petites voix continuaient leur discute.

"Regarde, je te l'avais bien dis, il est là devant nous alors que tout à l'heure il y avait le plus gros lion que j'avais jamais vu."

"Oh regarde Layana, ses yeux sont si jolis"

"Tu as raison, Néménus"

Harry baissa les yeux plus bas et vit de toutes petites femmes assises sur des fleurs. Elles semblèrent s'apercevoir qu'il les avaient vu et en furent encore plus excitées.

"Oh je crois qu'il nous as entendu!" Dit une petite femme aux cheveux et aux habits rouges, assise sur une rose également rouge.

"oui! Tu crois qu'il nous voit? " Demanda une autre d'une voix fascinée et impressionnée. Elle était assise sur une tulipe, avait donc les cheveux jaunes, de même pour les vêtements.

La dernière, beaucoup plus jeune, c'était une toute jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, qui était couché sur le ventre, la tête sur ses mains, vint carrément jusqu'à lui et se mit à s'agiter devant ses yeux en volant avec ses petites ailes lumineuses, laissant une traînée lumineuse blanche derrière elle. Et quand elle se rendit compte que les yeux de Harry la suivait, elle sursauta et cria de peur.

"N'est pas peur!" Fit doucement Harry, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre, vers ses semblables, elle s'arrêta et regarda Harry avec timidité et crainte.

"C'est vrai?" Demanda t elle d'une petite voix.

"Mais oui, je ne suis pas méchant." Dit il en souriant.

Il tendit la main où elle s'assit gracieusement et elle lui sourit en retour. Bientôt, les deux autres s'approchèrent timidement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry leur ait sourit et invité à s'asseoir également.

"Comment vous appelez vous belles demoiselles?" Demanda Harry en souriant.

"Je suis Layana" Fit la plus petite.

"Je suis Floryana" Fit la petite femme rouge.

"Et je suis Néménus" Dit la dernière.

"Enchanté, je suis Harry Potter.

"Nous sommes ravies de faire ta connaissance, Harry" S'exclamèrent elles en cœur.

" Tout le plaisir est pour moi" Répondit Harry amusé."Êtes vous des fées?"

"oui! Nous sommes les fées des fleurs, il y a plusieurs sortes de fées. Mais nous, généralement, personne ne peut nous voir." Expliqua Floryana.

Harry réfléchit un instant puis dit:

"Je suis un sorcier, c'est peut être pour cette raison que je peux vous voir et vous comprendre".

"non,non, c'est normalement impossible, seules les autres fées peuvent nous comprendre et seuls certains animaux magiques peuvent nous voir. Aucun être humain ne peut nous voir et encore moins nous comprendre. " Dit Néménus en secouant sa tête.

Harry, stupéfait ne put rien faire d'autre à part les regarder, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

"Alors tu dois sûrement être une fée!"

C'était Layana qui avait dit cette dernière phrase. Elle était couché sur la main de Harry, souriant joyeusement à sa récente découverte. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire mais il arrêta vite, conservant juste un petit sourire de crainte de la vexer.

"Hmm... Non, je ne crois pas Layana. Je suis un sorcier."

"Oh... c'est dommage!" Fit elle simplement nullement vexé mais quand même un peu déçue, puis elle se mit à jouer avec le doigt de Harry.

"Y a-t-il eu un autre humain qui vous voyait et vous comprenait?"

Les petites fées réfléchirent mais haussèrent les épaules en disant qu'elles ne savaient pas car elles ne s'étaient jamais montrées à une autre personne que lui. Elle le voyait presque tous les jours courir au milieu des lions et l'avaient apprécié dès le début.

"Moi je le sais!" Fit une voix derrière Harry.

Il se retourna et vit devant lui une femme devant lui. Elle était d'une grande beauté et Harry doutait qu'elle soit humaine. Elle avait les cheveux d'un blanc rosé, des yeux rose foncé. Elle avait une belle bouche rouge aux lèvres fines, et un nez fin et parfaitement droit, des vêtements légers et simples.

Elle lui sourit d'un air réconfortant et rassurant.

"Bonjour Harry." Murmura t elle d'un ton doux.

"Euh bonjour..." Fit il d'un ton hésitant.

Il était impressionné par elle, et elle s'en rendait compte. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, l'important était qu'il était là devant elle... elle était si contente.

"Ne me crains pas, je suis Dame Lyrianne."

"Lyr...Dame Lyrianne... LA Dame Lyrianne!" Fit Floryanna, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Les petites fées sursautèrent et se précipitèrent sur elle.

"Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue Dame Lyrianne, nous avions beaucoup entendue parler de vous!"

Dame Lyrianne eut un petit rire et se tourna vers Harry qui ne comprenait pas grand chose.

"Je suis la Fée des Éléments, je suis ici pour t'aider."Lui dit-elle.

"P... Pourquoi?" Arriva à demander Harry.

"Je te le dirai en temps et en heure mais ce n'est pas le moment, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, pour tous te raconter."

"Je comprend..."

"Il y a bien une personne qui parlait aux fées et les voyait. C'était un magicien, le plus grand magicien de tous les temps. C'était il y a à peu près trois mille ans, tu ne devines pas?"

Harry réfléchit un instant, trois mille ans c'était bien avant les fondateurs de Poudlard. Alors, il ne voyait qu'un seul sorcier à sa connaissance qui pouvait correspondre à cette description.

"Merlin!"

Elle sourit chaleureusement et quelque peu rêveusement.

"oui c'est bien lui, il n'avait pas que ce don là d'ailleurs. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas humain. Il passait son temps à discuter avec toutes sortes de spécimens dont on se serait plutôt écarter mais lui non, il n'aimait pas la violence mais n'hésitait pas lorsque quelqu'un ou quelque chose menaçait la paix parmi tous les peuples. C'est quelque chose que le monde magique néglige aujourd'hui, les animaux ne sont guère respectés, de même que la plupart des créatures des montagnes, des eaux et des forêts."

Harry écoutait avec attention ce qu'elle disait, il était totalement captivé.

"Il ne rejetait personne sans raison, donnait une seconde chance à qui conque le demandait. Si il avait été encore vivant, cela ne se serait pas passé ainsi." Fit elle d'un ton plus triste.

"Comment le connaissait vous si bien?" Demanda Harry, soudainement, trouvant la chose étrange.

Lyrianne sourit et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

"J'ai été sa femme..."

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche au point de gober des mouches sans faire attention et regarda Lyrianne, stupéfait, tandis qu'à côté de lui, les petites fées s'agitaient excitées de tous ce qu'elles apprenaient en même temps en un seul jour.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, tu comprendra vite la raison de tous les dons que tu as, et pourquoi également, tu as été l'élu de la Prophétie. Tu découvriras bientôt tous tes pouvoirs et tu peux me croire, il sont important. Si ton directeur ne te le dit pas, je te dirai moi la prochaine fois qu'on se reverra. Mon garçon, je serais toujours là pour toi, tu peux m'appeler et je viendrai à ton aide."

Harry fut ému d'entendre cela et se demanda pourquoi elle faisait tous cela pour lui alors qu'il ne le méritait pas.

"Arrête Harry, bien sûr que tu le mérites plus que tous." Fit elle en fronçant les sourcils." Je dois te laisser mais avant cela, je te confie quelque chose qui appartenais à un autre grand sorcier."

Elle lui donna une enveloppe où Harry put apercevoir un lion.

"C'est à Gryffondor, c'est ça?" S'exclama t il.

"Exactement, si tu trouves le bon endroit, tu pourras pénétrer sa demeure et te l'approprier comme étant la tienne. Je te souhaite bonne chance, mon enfant."

Et elle disparut dans un tourbillon de fleurs. Harry contempla ce qu'il avait à la main et se tourna vers les petites fées qui s'agitaient encore, sans croire à leur rencontre.

"C'est une très grande fée respectée pour vous?" Demanda-t-il.

"C'est l'une des première fée qui eut jamais existée, elle est la plus puissante également. Et c'est aussi la reine des fées, une légende parmi les légendes! Elle ne se montre plus depuis des millénaires. Et c'est grâce à toi qu'on la rencontre, tu n'imagine pas ce que tu nous as offert, c'est magnifique!"S'exclama Layana de sa petite voix cristalline, en l'embrassant de toutes ses forces sur la joue, provoquant le rire de Harry.

"Oh ce n'est rien, je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré. Avez vous une idée de l'endroit où peut être la maison d'un grand sorcier dans cette forêt?"

Elles secouèrent la tête négativement, Layana étant perchée sur la tête de Harry. Celui soupira puis ouvrit l'enveloppe et y trouva une carte... étrange. C'était plus des indications de directions et de pas, qu'une carte. Il décida de suivre ces directives. Bien entendu, les fées le suivirent partout.

"Et bien allons y! Alors 100 pas vers le Nord... hum... les filles... c'est par où le Nord?"

Floryana frappa son front de sa main tandis que les autres riaient.

Selèna marchait depuis plusieurs heures dans la forêt. Sa douleur s'était légèrement apaisé mais était toujours présente. Elle avançait sans but précis mais l'ambiance qui régnait dans cet endroit semblait lui convenir. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, il lui fallait trouver un abri où dormir, ou du moins où passer la nuit car elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir dormir. Finalement, elle décida de dormir près de la rivière près de laquelle elle se trouvait à présent.

Elle s'assit un moment, observant les étoiles, les alentours éclairés par les lueurs de la lune. Elle commençait à somnoler de plus en plus quand une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha d'elle tout doucement.

**à suivre:**

Que vas t il se passer pour Harry et Selèna? Sont ils dans la même forêt? Qui est donc cette silhouette dans le noir qui s'approche (dangereusement?) de Selèna? Selèna et Harry vont ils s'entendre? Quel est le lien entre les deux personnages...

Beaucoup de questions restent inexpliqué, j'attend vos suggestions. PLEASE DES REVIEWS! J'adore en recevoir et vous répondre.

Le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture, à peine j'ai fini le 6 et je l'ai commencé, j'espère que vous allez aimer.

_**+ Fay Potter. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre**: Mon dernier Espoir

**Auteur**: Fay Potter

**Rayed: **K+

**Disclaimer**: Hp est à JK Rowling. Ca vous plait de me torturer, hein!

Ce chapitre est venu plus rapidement que les deux derniers, n'est ce pas? Et voici lllleeeeeeeeessssssssssssss RRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRR.

**RAR:**

_**Thealie:** _Merci! oui Harry rencontre les personalités de la forêt et c'est pas fini, loin de là. Dumbledore lui cache encore quelque chose, c'est chiant je sais. C'est en rapport avec sa descendance (je sais c'est pas original mais j'ai une idée qui pourrait tout changer). Voilà le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture et n'oublis pas de me laisser un message si tu aimes+

**_A.D vs A.V:_** oui l'action débute mais j'ai préféré couper le chapitre en deux parce qu'il devenait trop long. Harry a encore des problèmes à traverser. Tu vas découvrir que l'ombre ne peut pas être Ryry car il est occupé autre part! Et effectivement, tu es proche de la vérité quand tu dis que Selèna est la clé. Et voilà et tu sais quoi je ne suis pas en retard! J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre même si la fin est encore bizarre. Bizous!

**_Evans:_** Merci et bien sûr je continue!

**_Diablotine:_** coucou! Merci! Tu n'as pas trop attendu cette fois! Ce chapitre est coupé en deux donc tu comprendra mieux la prochaine fois! Je sais c'est encore une fin sadique mais j'y peux rien, désolée! Aller bonne lecture! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre!

**_hisoka:_** oui moi aussi je trouve que le lion va bien à ryry, débordant de puissance. Il est très puissant et a des pouvoirs, bien dont l'un que tu découvriras dans ce chapitre (c'est pas vraiment magique mais tu vas voir!). Alors, l'ombre... je le dis ou je le dis pas... non il faut que je garde mon sadisme, je vais te laisser le découvrir par toi même dans le prochain chapitre! (rire digne de machiavel) Harry et selèna...(roulement de tambour, pour faire durer le suspens) oui! Dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera dans la semaine, et même demain si j'ai assez de messages. J'ai coupé le chapitre en deux parce qu'il était trop long à mon goût. Et voilà la suite! j'espère que tu vas aimé et me laisser un message! Bonne lecture!

Bonne lecture à tous et merci encore pour les reviews!

**Chapitre 7 (1ère partie): **

_Elle s'assit un moment, observant les étoiles, les alentours éclairés par les lueurs de la lune. Elle commençait à somnoler de plus en plus quand une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha d'elle tout doucement._

Selèna ne se doutait de rien, elle s'endormit paisiblement. La silhouette s'approcha, ses pas ne faisant aucun bruit comme si ses pieds effleuraient juste l'herbe, et s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille égarée. Elle attendit d'être sûre qu'elle était endormie et la prit dans ses bras pour la transporter là où elle serait plus à l'aise et là où son destin la conduira.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au bout de quelques heures, alors que la nuit était tombée, Harry se retrouva au milieu de la cabane avec les fées sur les épaules, car elle étaient épuisées de voler. Il était en train de regarder la carte en se grattant les cheveux dans un geste d'incompréhention. Elle l'avait mené jusqu'ici, mais c'était impossible car la cabane était la cabane, elle ne pouvait pas être l'endroit où avait vécu Godric Gryffondor!

Il s'assit finalement sur le lit et soupira en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait rien mangé de toute la journée. Il se leva, alla vers son petit réfrégirateur et prit le riz qu'il avait préparé pour le jour même la veille. Il le chauffa et le mangea tandis que les fées ne mangeaient pas ce genre de nourriture.

Harry quand il fut rassasié, prit une pomme et croqua dedans, perdu dans ses pensées.Et alors qu'il allait croquer dedans une autre fois, elle lui tomba des mains et roula jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Harry, la main toujours figée dans la même position, regarda la pomme, et dans son regard on put voir, qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Layana quitta le haut de sa tête, alla la lui chercher et essaya de la porter en vain. Mais ce n'est qu'avec l'aide des deux autres fées que la pomme fut restituée à Harry. Mais celui-ci, au plus grand étonnement des jolies fées mais aussi à leur plus grand désespoir, la laissa retomber et elle alla de nouveau vers le milieu de la pièce.

Il se leva de la chaise où il était assis, s'accroupit et prit la pomme puis la posa sur la table. Il souleva ensuite la tapis qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait un dessin sur ce Tapis, il représentait un phénix et un dragon volant autour d'un grand château. Harry trouvait vraiment étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué plus tôt, mais c'était peut être parce qu'il faisait le ménage d'un geste de la main et qu'il ne prenait pas le temps de détailler avec précision tous les objets de la cabane. En dessous du tapis se trouvait un rond dessiné.

"C'est tout?" S'étonna Floryana.

Sans répondre, Harry tendit la main devant lui, de façon à ce qu'elle soit face au rond et se concentra légèrement. L'intérieur du rond fut comme vidé d'un seul coup. Les fées, toutes étonnées, ne cessèrent de faire des commentaires sur les étranges pouvoirs de Harry.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Espèce de sale cabot, passe moi ça!"

Tout le monde se demanderai pourquoi deux adultes 'responsables' se courerai après l'autre de cette façon. Et bien ce n'est la raison à laquelle vous pensez...

Rémus courrait dans toute la maison après Sirius, sans pouvoir le rattraper.

"C'est ma viande!" Cria-t-il.

Siris, avec dans la bouche un morceau de steck, fit un bruit ressemblant à un rire moqueur et quelque peu machiavelique:

"favais ka manger la viande d'abord à la place de commenffer par les légumes!" Dit il tout en avalant la viande progressivement.

Il l'eut fini rapidement, avant que Rémus ne puisse le rattraper. Celui ci, depuis quelques jours était plutôt taciturne et Sirius voulait le sortir de ses gons pour qu'il lui parle comme avant. L'animagus savait ce qui préoccupait son ami, il savait que lors des pleines lunes ses transformations deviennaient de plus en plus dures à supporter et qu'il se retrouvait dans un état de plus en plus déplorable, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas les meilleurs soins comme à Poudlard. Il s'inquiètait pour lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps à ce rythme car la potion Tue-loup qu'il prenait devenait quasiment innefficace pour lui.

Sirius avait aussi d'autres préoccupations, notament un certain filleul qui l'inquiètait énormément depuis quelques mois, mais il se dit qu'à présent que la Rentrée à Poudlard était passée, une nouvelle année avec ses amis ferait du bien à Harry.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Sirius s'arrêta brusquement dans la cuisine et fut percuter par un Rémus toujours fou de rage qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'arrêter. Il y eut un grand bruit de vaisselle cassée, deux cris de douleur, car en tombant vers l'avant, Sirius s'aggripa à la table et une vintaine d'assiettes en porcelaine leur tombèrent sur la tête avec bruit.

Rémus se leva sans dire un mot, avec en prime une douzaine de bosses sur la tête et plusieurs futurs bleus, il se dit que c'était une chance qu'il soit un loup garou et qu'il ne sente pas la douleur comme un humain normal. Par contre, Sirius s'assit en se tenant la tête, en grimaçant à chaque fois qu'il touchait un des endroits meurtris( et en grommelant sur la quantité trop grande d'assiette de Rémus). Rémus sourit avec sadisme et proposa d'un air innocent et calme:

"Sirius, tu veux que je te fasse un massage pour apaiser la douleur? J'en connais un qui vas agir en même pas quelques minutes tu n'auras même pas de bleus demain matin."

Sirius eut un sourire rempli d'espoir à la pensée que sa magnifique figure ne soit pas défigurée et leva la tête vers Rémus:

"C'est vrai? Je veux bien, c'est très gentil, Rémus!"

Sirius s'assit sur la chaise que lui désignait Rémus tandis que celui ci se mettait derrière lui. Et tandis que ce dernier posait ses doigts sur la tête de Sirius, l'homme aux cheveux noirs commença à parler:

"Je suis étonné, je croyais que tu m'en voulais de ce j'ai fait depuis quelques jours, je sais que ce n'est pas très grave mais j'aurais cru que tu te mettrais à crier" Fit naïvement Sirius.

"Oh tu veux dire, comme me mettre des écouteurs dans mes oreilles pendant que je dors en mettant comme musique du evil métal (version sorcier) et avec bien sûr le volume à fond, le mardi. Le mercredi, alors que je m'endors je trouve de la neige dans mon lit, le jeudi je me brûle la bouche avec un dentifrice aux piments rouges venus tout droit de Colombie et enfin le vendredi quand de toute la journée, je n'ai pu RIEN avalé! Non! Bien sur que non, je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde, Sirius!" Dit il d'une voix calme qui s'élevait de plus en plus.

A la voix de Rémus, personne ne serait surpris si un grognement de loup sortait de sa bouche.

"ou... oui, ce n'est pas... grave, hein? Hein, Rémus?

Puis Sirius eut un rire nerveux alors qu'il sentait les doigts de Rémus devenir de moins en moins doux, et de moins en moins apaisant.

Les prochaines dix minutes, ne furent que douleur et cris pour Sirius, par contre elles furent un moment de pure satisfaction et de pure vengeance pour Rémus, qui ne cessait de sourire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry avait pénétré dans la grotte avec les petites fées depuis un moment. Floryana et les autres pouvaient voir dans le noir gràce à la lumière qu'elles projettaient, mais elle se demandait comment faisait Harry pour se déplacer dans le noir et ne pas tomber. Mais il semblait deviner exactement où marcher. Curieuse, elle alla devant les yeux de Harry et se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus vert émeraude mais rouge. Harry s'arrêta et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Elle se contenta de dire que tout allait bien car, elle avait eu sa réponse, Harry avait remplacé ses véritables yeux par ceux de son animagus pour voir dans le noir.

'Surprenant! Ce garçon est tout à fait surprenant!' Pensa t elle tandis qu'Harry les menait par son instinct dans les couloirs boueux et rocailleux.

Mais alors qu'ils empreintaient un couloir plus large que les précédents, ils entendirent une sorte de bruit. Harry se coucha, l'oreille coller au sol et sentit la terre trembler légèrement. Cependant, il ne put déterminer la direction d'où venait ce bruit de pas.

Puis sans leur laisser le temps de donner leurs hypotèses, ils virent que devant eux, le sol commençait à devenir plus sombre, enfin d'une couleur plus sombre mais ça ni Harry, ni les fées ne pouvaient le voir. Et Layana toujours, la plus imprudente alla voir de plus près sans tenir compte des cris des autres qui lui demandaient justement de ne pas le faire. Elle s'approcha et vit des centaines de petits hommes tous habillés d'une identique tunique verte émeraude. Ils portaient de petites haches qu'ils tiennent à l'épaule et marchaient de la même manière que les soldats d'un même mouvement uni. Ils avaient de petites dents mais celles ci étaient très aiguisées. Pris individuellement, ils semblaient ne être très méchant mais ensemble, ils devenaient un véritable commondo très dangereux. Nullement effrayée, Layana en pris un et s'envola avec lui pour le détailler, malgré que celui-ci proteste d'être séparer de ses compagnons. Puis soudain, il reconnut l'être qui le tenait comme étant une fée et commença à crier de peur et se débattre. Malgré qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle, Layana le prit un bon moment dans ses bras et ne comprit pas pourquoi il se débattait autant. Mais soudain, elle poussa un cri elle aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons:

"OH UN LUTIN!" Cria t elle d'un ton ravi. "On dit qu'ils ont un effet étrange sur les fleurs que font pousser les fées!"

Sans ménagement, elle jeta le pauvre petit lutin qui atterrit sur le sol un peu loin de ses congénères. Elle bougea au dessus de lui, et la poudre qui trainait derrière elle se posa près de lui. Une fleure blanche poussa et se referma sur le pauvre petit bonhomme qui s'agita dans tous les sens pour s'échapper desespéremment tandis que la petite fée éclatait de rire. Les deux autres fées, soupirèrent d'exaspération mais un petit sourire démentait leurs gestes et leurs soupirs. Puis ensuite, n'y tenant plus, elles rejoignirent leur soeur. Harry sourit en voyant les visages joyeux des fées tandis que le sol devenait rouge, blanc et jaune. Il pouvait voir les couleurs car pendant quelques minutes, l'endroit fut éclairé par les poussières magiques des petites crétures. Les lutins furent bientôt tous pris dans une fleur et grommelaient dans un language inconnu et bourru. Mais, soudain, il entendit de petites exclamations de douleurs venant de derrière lui. Il se tourna et vit un autre attroupement de petits lutins qui avaient tous été repousser par une chose invible alors qu'ils se jetaient sur Harry à l'unisson. Le jeune sorcier sourit en se disant su'il avait eu bien raison de placer autour de lui un puissant bouclier dès qu'il avait entendu quelque chose de suspect approcher.

Néménus alla vérifier qu'aucun Lutin ne restait derrière eux puis ils purent avancer de nouveau, tout en restant sur leurs gardes.

Ils marchèrent pendant deux heures, enfin Harry marcha pendant deux heures tandis que les fées voletaient derrière lui ou se posaient sur ses épaules pour se reposer de temps en temps. Harry commençait à se demander où ils avaient atterris. Le sol penchait de plus en plus vers le bas et il avait l'impression qu'il allait glissé d'un moment à l'autre.

Et c'est effectivement ce qui arriva. Alors que la sol penchait encore plus, Harry s'accrochait aux roches sortant du mur pour ne pas tomber mais il en attrapa soudain une qui se détacha des parois du tunnel et il tomba, les fées criant son nom derrière lui en le regardant impuissantes, glisser à toute vitesse vers on-ne-sait-où. Elles le suivirent malgré tout, dans ce monde souterrain, qui n'était définitivement pas leur milieu naturel. Elles le trouvèrent allongé, et inconscient sur le sol, cette fois-ci plat. Les petites fées essayèrent tant bien que mal de le réveiller.

Il se réveilla lentement, en récoltant d'une grosse bosse sur l'arrière de la tête, causée par la chute trop brusque. Il se leva en remierciant Layana, Floryana et Néménus, et examina l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient. C'était une salle parfaitement construite contrairement à ce qui avait précédé. Les murs étaient remplis d'écritures runiques et elfiques. Mais ce qui inquiètait le plus Harry était le signe qui se trouvait sur le mur face à lui. C'était la représentation d'une grande areignée, avec sur son fronc deux cornes de grande taille.

"Par Lyrianne, c'est de l'ancien elfique, pratiquement personne n'en pratique à présent, même pas le plus sage des elfes des forêts!" S'exclama Néménus en équarquillant ses yeux.

"Et je ne reconnais aucune de ces runes..." Murmura Layana en jetant un oeil derrière eux.

Harry avait un mauvais préssentiment, il avança vers le mur et observa le dessin attentivement. Il se rendit compte qu'au milieu se trouvait une sorte de longue tige en métal doré. Le jeune homme leva la main, hésitant, passa ses doigts sur les contours du dessin puis sortit cette tige de con emplacement. Dès qu'il retira ses doigts du mur, le signe devint rouge, et la terre se mit à trembler. Harry recula en se disant qu'il avait encore fait une bêtise. Et les regards répprobateurs des fées confirmaient ses soupçons. Il haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant et désolé, et attendit la suite. Ce qui était sûr était qu'il attendait tout sauf ce qui allait suivre. Le plafond s'ouvrit en deux parties. Un moment passa, puis ils virent une patte velue sortir en premier puis ensuite...

Une énorme araignée sortit entièrement et se laissa tomber vers le bas en se retournant en l'air pour retomber sur ses huits pattes. Harry se dit, tandis que les fées reculaient jusqu'au mur tétanisées de peur, que si il avait peur de cette créature, alors qu'est ce que ça serait au moment du grand combat entre lui et Voldemort. Il décida donc d'avancer et d'attendre les évènements suivants en étant près à attaquer. L'araignée les regarda un moment sans bouger. Harry se dit qu'elle lui rappelait Aragog, mais en bien plus grand et en bien plus agile malheureusement. Il approcha un peu et face, courageusement à la créature. Soudain, à la grande stupéfaction de Harry et des fées, elle fut entourée par sa toile et par une faible lueur blanche. Puis la lueur disparut et la toile solidifiée se brisa en deux et tomba sur le sol. L'araignée n'avait plus rien d'une araignée, c'était à présent une 'femme'. Elle avait cependant un air sombre. Elle portait une très longue robe déchirée noire trainant derrière elle de plusieurs mètres. Ses cheveux noirs aussi étaient au moins aussi long que sa robe (constata Harry). L'(ex)araignée avait un beau visage, embelli par un maquillage noir trop sombre, ses lèvres noires également s'entre-ouvraient pour laisser voir des dents toutes pointues. Le tout était accompagné par des sortes de tentacules au sommet desquels se trouvaient des dargs (couteau pointu) dans le dos. Elle ouvrit la bouche:

"Vous avez fait une énorme erreur en pénétrant dans ces lieux." Dit elle simplement.

Harry dégludit avec difficulté et répondit avec le plus d'assurance possible.

"Nous ne souhaitions pas vous... réveiller ni vous déranger, nous étions juste en train de chercher quelque chose"

"Et qu'est ce donc l'objet qui sera la cause de votre mort?"

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils et toisa la femme avant de regarder le mur.

"Je vous propose un combat contre notre survie!" Lâcha-t-il soudainement en la regardant de nouveau.

Les fées le regardèrent comme s'il était fou, tandis que même l'araignée paraissait surprise. Ce n'était vraiment la proposition qui l'avait surpris, il avait cela de sang, non, c'était en fait son assurance ainsi que cette aura qui l'entourait qui l'impressionnaient.

"Très bien tu cours au suicide mais je suis heureuse d'y contribuer! J'ai faim!" Dit elle en riant pendant un instant bref.

"Harry... je ne..." Commença Layana en paniquant encore plus tandis qu'Harry se mettait en position de combat.

Le plus étonnant était que ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de changer de couleur, tantôt verts, tantôt rouges. Puis alors que la femme se changeait de nouveau de la même manière que tout à l'heure en araignée, ses yeux se stabilisèrent au rouge. Elle se lança sans rien attendre vers lui et se jeta sur lui d'un mouvement étonnament rapide pour une créature de ce gabari. Mais elle rencontra son bouclier et fut rejetter vers l'arrière de façon brutale. Elle se redressa malgré qu'elle soit sonnée et une boule d'énergie bleue sortit de ses yeux. Harry lança à son tour une boule d'énergie rouge qui détruit entièrement la boule bleue et transperça une des pattes de l'araignée qui cria de douleur. Puis elle hurla de rage et essaya de le piquer avec ses dargs. Harry utilisa un sort de vitesse supérieur très banale mais extrêmement utile. Cela lui permi d'éviter que sa tête ne soit transpercer par une des dangereuses armes naturelles. Puis il se concentra en un istant il fut derrière elle. Harry ne se rendait pas compte qu'il venait de transplaner, il se concentrait sur comment finir ce combat sans se blesser et blesser la femme. Il posa sa main sur son dos et pronoça quelque chose d'incompréhenssible, qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Il ne savait pas d'où il sortait cette formule mais il savait quels étaient les effets et comment l'arrêter. L'araignée fut dans l'incapassité de bouger. Harry reprit soudainement le contrôle de lui même, il était surpris car avant ce soir, il n'avait pas fait attention aux progrés qu'il avait effectué. Ce combat lui permettait d'en juger.

'Mais d'où détient-il autant de puissance et puis comment a-t-il pu arriver jusqu'ici vivant?' Songea t elle, les yeux grands ouverts (et y en a beaucoup).

"Calmes toi Aracnée." Dit Harry.

Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle pouvait parler malgré sa paralysie.

"Comment connais tu mon nom, personne ne le connaît!" Cria-t-elle.

Harry se tourna encore vers le mur et plissa les yeux, (redevenus verts), légèrement.

"C'est écrit là" Dit il en pointant le haut du mur où un hamas d'écriture étrange se trouvait.

Là tout le monde fut surpris, même Harry. Il ne savait pas où il était allé chercher ça mais c'était la vérité et Aracnée avait l'air de comprendre progressivement qui était Harry.

Puis Harry rit en regardant encore une autre partie du mur.

"Tu vas nous manger, hein?" Il émit un rire puis lui fit un sourire narquois. " Il est écrit ici, que tu ne manges pas la chair humaine!"

Si elle n'était pas toute noire, Harry aurait juré l'avoir vue rougir. Celle ci grogna.

"Oui bon ça va!"

Puis Harry la relâcha, toujours sur ses gardes et redevint sérieux.

"Nous cherchons la demeure de Godric Gryffondor. Tu peux peut être nous donner un indice?"

Aracnée soupira puis regarda le jeune homme qui était devant elle. A présent de taille assez grande, il avait une sensation de puissance qu'elle n'avait que rarement vu, de plus elle avait l'impression qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'étendue de ces pouvoirs. Peut être ne sont ils pas tous enclenchés aussi?

Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle s'assit et leur désigna son dos.

"Je suppose que je peux vous éviter quelques centaines de pièges et une cinquantaine de créatures. Accrochez vous!"

Harry alla sans aucune hésitation et monta sur son dos. Les fées le suivirent également ayant plus confiance en Harry qu'en Aracnée. Aracnée, d'ailleurs fut profondément émue par la confiance que lui accordait Harry presque instantanèment.

L'araignée prit son élan et sauta. Ils étaient à présent à l'étage supérieur où se trouvait une très grande porte poussièreuse et surment très lourdes. Harry ,avant de descendre, se pencha vers l'avant et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Aracnée tout en déposant la tige sur son dos.

Elle lui lança un regard reconnaissant puis alla rentrer dans son antre quand Harry l'interpella encore une fois.

"Vous ne connaîtriez pas un certain Aragog."

Elle sursauta et le regarda.

"Mais oui, c'est mon fils!"

Harry sourit.

"C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Cependant, je dois dire que votre fils et sa progeniture a un goût prononcé pour la chaire humaine. Pour tous vous dire, j'ai failli finir dans le ventre de ses fils! Vous pourriez peut être le disputer, non?"

"Je le ferai, sois-en sûr! Et bien bonne chance, jeune maître!" Dit elle avant de disparaître.

En même temps, Harry poussa les portes avec la magie sans baguette, qu'il aimait utiliser de plus en plus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les jours avaient passé depuis la rentrée, le directeur pensait souvent à Harry. Il pensait d'ailleurs aller le voir dans une semaine. Il était inquiet, il avait peur d'avoir fait une erreur en le laissant seul, livré à soi-même. Il soupira et retourna à ses papiers, il songea qu'il commençait à se faire vieux, il avait passé la centaine, il n'était plus très jeune malheureusement. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, au contraire celle-ci le soulagerai mais il ne pouvait abandonné le monde dans cet état de crise. Il résistait et espérait que Harry allait bientôt se rendre compte de sa véritable puissance et qu'il prendrait sa place. Albus ignorait lui même l'étendue de la puissance de Harry mais il savait qu'elle était bien plus puissance que la sienne et que Harry allait bientôt être le sorcier le plus puissant au monde et qui ait jamais existé.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment, Albus ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à la personne qui venait vers son bureau, il était décidément trop vieux pour ce métier.

Il leva la tête et fit face à un chien difficilement retenu par Rémus Lupin qui avait de la peine, visiblement à l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Dumbledore, se rappela enfin ce qu'il avait oublié de faire. Il avait oublié de prévenir la personne la plus importante à prévenir: le parrain d'Harry. Il ferma la porte d'un geste de la main laissant enfin la possibilité à Sirius de se transformer.

"Albus, je viens d'envoyer cinquante lettres à Harry depuis la rentrée et je n'ai reçu aucune réponse. Puis j'en envoie une à Ron qui me dit que Harry n'est pas à Poudlard! Je souhaiterai avoir une explication détaillée sur le fait que tout le monde soit au courant sauf MOI!" Fit il d'une voix dangereusement calme, les yeux lançant des doloris.

"hum..." Fit Albus en se grattant la tête. "Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Je cherchais depuis la rentrée qui j'avais oublié de prévenir et bien... je l'ai trouvé!" Finit il d'un ton entousiaste.

"Explications!" Demanda Sirius d'un ton ferme en prenant pas compte des rires de Rémus.

à suivre. Reviews! Je peux vous mettre le chap demain, si vous êtes gentils. JE VEUX AU MOINS 6 REVIEWS! Sinon pas de chap


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre:** Mon dernier espoir.

**Auteur:** Fay Potter.

**Rayed:** K+

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartiens! Sauf l'histoire!

Désolé mais je n'ai pas pu poster mardi, en plus je n'ai recu que trois reviews...

_**RAR:**_

**A.D. vs A.V : **ah bon ben tu me rassures, j'avais cru que tous mes chapitres étaient dur à comprendre. Oui moi aussi j'adore la scène avec Siri et dumby, je me suis dit que vu son âge, il a bien le droit d'oublier quelque chose mais le problème, je crois c'est qu'il n'aurait pas dû oublier de dire à SIRIUS ce qu'il se passe avec son filleul adoré ! Merci pour le compliment et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également. L'ombre… tu vas enfin le savoir dans ce chapitre, toi qui voulais tant connaître l'identité de l'ombre, tu vas être servie. Harry est en puissance, c'est vrai et il va continuer à l'être, il le sera également dans le prochain chapitre. C'est vrai que de mystère, mais les mystères disparaissent au fil des chapitres alors que… d'autres réapparaîssent (fais pas attention à mon délir). Meuh non ! Tu ne m'emmerdes jamais j'adore te répondre et tes bavardages me font plaisir. Et ce que tu entend sortant de mes lèvres c'est un cri… contre mon frère qui n'arrête pas de m'éteindre l'écran de l'ordi (oh t'inquiète pas, je l'ai pas tué, juste éventré, trucidé… rire insouciant) ! Allez je vais te libérer de mes paroles sans intérêt et complètement dicté par le sommeil et je vais te laisser lire le chapitre ! plus.

**Greg83 **: désolée de n'avoir pas pu la mettre le lendemain, en plus je n'ai pas reçu six reviews. Mais c'est vraiment sympa de m'encourager et de m'envoyer ce mot qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre autant que les précedents, bonne lecture et plus.

**Diablotine :** Oui ça y est Harry prend conscience de ses immenses pouvoirs mais ce n'est pas fini… (mystère et boule gomme) Et voilà, il a trouvé la maison et Selèna en prime (rire). On va enfin savoir qui est l'ombre et Harry devient mystérieusement ( comme j'aime bien ce mot) faiblar à ses côtés… Bonne lecture !

**Hisoka :** Et oui, Harry est le seul à avoir développé autant la magie sans baguette à part merlin ( ça a un lien ? oui ou non ? moi je sais…). Ah mon cher sirius fait peur, hein mais c'est vrai quand même, toute l'école le sait et Dumby à en fait oublier la seule personne qu'il fallait pas oublier ! lol maintenant bonne lecture, j'espère que tu vas aimer !

**Granger :** Mes 9 chapitre d'un coup ? Et tu as aimé ? C'st génial. Merci de ces compliments, je n'en mérite pas tant ! Harry très puissant mais qui ne s'en rend pas encore compte (ca va changer dès le prochain, dû à la présence d'une certaine personne au regard très encourageant). C'st trop génial, j'aime cette situation de puissance de l'auteur, on peut vraiment vous faire sautiller d'impatiente… Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Thealie :** Je suis contente que tu es aimé ce chapitre, ça sera pareil pour l'autre hein ? Rassure moi… Ryry est mystérieux mais pas plus que d'autres comme Lyrianne ou Dumbledore… Ah les connaissances, il les a depuis les vacances, il a dévalisé la librairie du Chemin de Traverse et en plus, la magie sans baguette lui permet de créer d'autre attaque sans formule ; il imagine les effets et l'accomplit ! Bye et bonne lecture.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 7 (2ème partie):**

Quand Harry eut ouvert la porte, il eut juste le temps de faire signe aux fées de se taire et leur désigna quelque chose devant eux. Elles écarquillèrent leurs yeux en voyant deux énormes dragons gardant un second très grand portail. Le plus gros leur faisait face, il était couché devant le second. Ses yeux jaunes ne quittaient pas l'endroit où se trouvaient Harry et les fées. Les ailes s'ouvraient progressivement tandis qu'il se redressait, sa queue hérissée de pointes trois fois plus grandes que celles du magyar à pointe qu'Harry avait combattu en quatrième année. Il était d'ailleurs trois fois plus grand que le Magyar à pointe, battait de plus en plus férocement. Il avait une couleur étrange pour un dragon tel qu'on en trouvait maintenant, il avait les écailles rouges sombre. Mais malgré cela, Harry était étrangement fasciné par cet animal magique et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se battre avec lui. A cause des hommes, les dragons étaient à présent vus comme des créatures monstrueuses et sans pitié. Harry en était attristé, il voulait connaître leur véritable histoire...

Puis Harry eut tout juste le temps de refermer la porte qui fut partiellement brûlée par les flammes du dragon. Il rouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard après avoir décider de se séparer.

"Cela le troublera!" Dit il aux fées.

Mais alors qu'il courait vers la droite et que deux des fées courait vers la gauche (Layana étant resté avec Harry) quelque chose d'inattendu se passa. Les flammes sortant des naseaux du dragon et de sa bouche se séparèrent eux également en deux et suivirent les deux groupes d'intrus.

'Ca c'était pas prévu' Pensa Harry en sautant sur le côté pour éviter le feu, persistant.

Harry savait qu'un dragon comme on en trouvait maintenant ne pouvait pas faire cela. Donc, il en conclut que le dragon devait être plus redoutable que les autres. Harry pensa que décidément ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se battre avec lui. Il pourrait essayer de la calmer mais comment faire

Puis il vit que l'autre dragon derrière, il semblait dormir comme ennuyer mais Harry aurait jurer l'avoir vu ouvrit un oeil puis souffler (provoquant des flammes supplémentaires) puis le lever vers le ciel.

"Elle a l'air malade..." Entendit il Layana chuchoter.

Alors c'était une dragonne, c'était sûrement la compagne du dragon mâle. Mais Harry doutait sur le fait qu'elle soit malade, il aurait juré que le combat l'ennuyait.

Puis soudain, il vit le dragon se redresser de toute sa grandeur et pousser un énorme grognement mécontent. Il fonça sur Harry qui n'eut pas le choix.

Il sortit ses mains de ces poches à toute vitesse et les pointa vers l'animal fonçant vers lui.

"Expelliarmus!"

Le dragon s'écrasa brutalement contre le sol et ne bougea pas un moment, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Puis il se releva et reprit sa tâche avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas de Harry. La dragonne avait ouvert les yeux complètement et semblait observer avec plus d'intérêt et même de la curiosité la scène qui allait suivre.

Harry ne comprenait pas l'attitude de cet animal étrange et dangereux. Mais sans prendre la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps, il remarqua que celui qui était devant lui se mouvait dangereusement vers lui encore une fois.

Les yeux de la dragonne furent recouverts par une deuxième paupière translucide mais blanche et magique lui permettant une quelconque étrangeté de la race des dragons. Après quelques minutes, elle se redressa violemment faisant cesser le combat qui avait repris entre Harry et son compagnon. Celui ci avait les ailes et les pattes paralyser mais malgré cela il tourna la tête vers elle. Ils semblèrent communiquer d'une manière ou d'une autre devant les yeux surpris de Harry qui avait récolté de plusieurs brûlures sans gravité. Soudain, le dragon se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea d'une nouvelle manière. Il s'approcha mais Harry recula encore peu sûr de sa non agressivité. Il jeta un regard à la dragonne, qui après s'être redressé était plus grande que le dragon, son regard jaune le regarda également et Harry crut y lire une note d'admiration mais il écarta vite cette idée de sa tête en se résonant. Un dragon ne pouvait ressentir ce genre de sentiment...si? Harry n'en était plus très sûr aujourd'hui avec tout ce qu'il avait vu.

Harry décida enfin de rester immobile devant l'inspection du dragon qui se mit à le renifler. Il fermait les yeux pour le pas avoir une énorme tête de reptile à trois centimètres de lui qui lui aurait donné l'envie de s'écarter pour mettre une distance respectable entre leurs deux têtes. Harry avait aussi envie de pincer son nez pour ne plus sentir l'haleine pas très fraîche du dragon mais finalement ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée car il pourrait être vexé et décider de le cuire pour son repas du soir. D'ailleurs, il se demanda ce qu'il avait mangé pour avoir une telle haleine mais après mûre réflexions (où Harry avait l'impression d'étouffer à ses tentatives de ne pas sentir la mauvaise odeur) il ne préférait pas savoir: peut être est ce d'ailleurs un visiteur qui avait été pris au piège également par grande naïveté. Harry écarta ses pensées morbides quand il sentit... en fait quand il ne sentit plus rien. Il ouvrit les yeux avec précaution en s'attendant à voir une bouche béante devant lui mais il se rendit compte que le dragon s'était écarté de l'entrée et avait rejoint l'autre. Harry se dit que c'était une occasion unique de sortir de cette pièce. Toutes les fées le rejoignirent et ensemble, Harry jetant un regard interrogateur aux dragons, il poussèrent la porte qui menait (ils l'espéraient) à..., ils ne savaient pas exactement, mais quelque chose en rapport avec la demeure ancestrale de Godric Gryffondor. Juste avant de franchir le pas, Harry entendit une voix puissante, à peine féminine, dans sa tête.

'Il est très dur de pénétrer dans tes pensées cher enfant, d'ailleurs je n'y suis pas arriver. Tu es très fort, seulement le fait de t'envoyer ce message psychique m'a complètement vidé de mon énergie. Jeune héritier la Véritable Rencontre est pour bientôt, tu seras complet. ELLE te rejoindra sous peu, Elle te reconnaîtra... et toi aussi... Souviens toi, que vous ne faîtes qu'un, votre coeur ne sera plus qu'un, vous vous complèterez... BIENTOT!'

Harry vit, sans s'arrêter, du coin de l'oeil la dragonne s'effondrer au sol d'un puissant bruit. Ces paroles avait été pratiquement les même que ceux du vieil apothicaire dans le Chemin de Traverse.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Flash back_

_Harry regarda avec ébahissement les yeux de l'homme devenir blanc. Celui-ci se mit à débiter des paroles incompréhensibles à toute vitesse en chuchotant. Sa main se tendit vers lui et lui attrapa brusquement le bras. Harry sursauta quand il sentit un courant froid le traverser et une brûlure au niveau du bras. Il le regarda et vit une trace blanche se propager doucement. Il retira soudainement sa main et recula. Tout finit._

_M. Tomson se réveilla de sa léthargie et secoua la tête encore pleine. Il regarda à nouveau le jeune homme et sourit. Il poussa le sachet de provisions vers Harry et repoussa également l'argent que ce dernier lui avait posé sur le comptoir. Harry reprit le tout dans un souci de repartir au plus vite et marcha à reculons vers la porte, ne quittant pas des yeux M.Tomson. Et alors qu'il se retournait pour sortir, il entendit les dernières paroles de l'homme, malgré le ton bas:_

_"Vous avez une âme pure Monsieur Potter mais il vous manque quelque chose... pour atteindre votre véritable grandeur, puissance... Votre moitié est plus proche que ce que vous croyez... ELLE vous rejoindra bientôt, Elle vous reconnaîtra... et vous aussi..." _

_Fin du Flash back._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Réfléchissant, Harry suivait les fées en leur faisant confiance sur la direction à prendre (il n'y avait qu'un couloir). '_Elle te rejoindra... vous vous reconnaîtrez' _Harry tournait ces deux phrases dans sa tête depuis un moment.

'Mais qui est cette ELLE?' Se demanda Harry.

Et si c'était...

'Non c'est complètement ridicule.' Se résonna t il.

Pourtant, un doute ou plutôt un espoir subsistait dan son esprit. Il avait l'espoir fou que c'était...

Il laissa tomber ses pensées quand ils furent devant une salle ronde sans porte. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un très gros pilier. Des têtes de lions à la bouche ouvertes ornaient ce pilier. Problème! Laquelle choisir?

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il vida son esprit en un rien de temps et sentit sur son visage un courant magique, et le suivit. Il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux devant l'un deux, celui au centre. Il n'hésita plus et plongea sa main dans la gueule de la représentation de l'animal, symbole de Gryffondor. L'intérieur était étrangement froid et liquide. Il sentit un sorte de manivelle sous sa main, il l'abaissa et retira sa main remplie de liquide aussi rouge que le sang (Harry douta un instant de la nature du liquide mais laissa tomber) pour connaître les résultats de son oeuvre. Pendant quelques longues secondes, il ne se passa rien et Harry s'apprêta à aller voir dans une autre tête quand la terre se mit à trembler.

La Magie envahit l'endroit, la pièce anciennement poussiéreuse et en mauvais état, fut ensoleillée et prit ses anciennes couleurs: l'Or et le rouge.

Harry vit avec fascination les lieux se réveiller, les portes dissimulées apparaître, les meubles revenir... Une seconde secousse leur fit savoir que la maison avait remplacé la cabane et qu'elle avait remonté à la surface d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Le jeune garçon soupira d'aise en se disant qu'il allait enfin dormir, dans un endroit où il n'y aurait pas de bruit, dans le cal... A ce moment une voix aigue lui cria aux oreilles:

"HARRY! Ca y est! On a réussit, on a réussit, on a réussit..."

C'était bien entendu Layana, qui sautillait sur l'épaule du survivant qui avait pour l'instant l'intense envie de se plonger dans un rêve rempli de yeux tristes et gris...

Il secoua la tête, déséquilibrant la petite fée et se dirigea instinctivement vers une des portes.

"Tout ce que je veux c'est un lit où dormir." Dit il à haute voix.

"Tu l'auras si tu l'ordonnes, Harry." Fit une voix devant lui.

Il releva la tête et vit Dame Lyrianne avec surprise face à lui. Elle portait une jeune fille de son âge dans ses bras. Harry pouvait voir que la fille avait pleuré, elle semblait très fatiguée comme si elle avait marché plusieurs jours sans manger ni boire. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs restant obstinément sur le visage de la jeune fille, ses vêtements... Il reconnaissait ces vêtements, c'était ceux de la jeune fille qui l'avait bousculé dans le chemin de Traverse. Il sentit son coeur redoublait de vitesse de battements malgré lui. Elle avait décidément un effet étrange sur lui.

Il détacha finalement, avec regret, son regard d'elle et le dévia sur la fée qui le regardait en souriant. Bizarrement, elle avait le même sourire que les autres fées qui s'étaient mis à côté d'elle dès qu'elles l'avaient vu. Il se sentit rougir sous ces regards moqueurs mais se reprit, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait car le sourire de la Fée des fées ne quittait pas son visage, il semblait plutôt heureux en plus de cela.

"Tu as réussis dans ta tâche, Harry. Tu as compris à présent que tu étais l'Héritier de Gryffondor, n'est ce pas? Bien sûr, ce n'est pas tout mais... Harry?"

"..."

"...Harry" Soupira t elle. " Ne me dis pas que tu es SURPRIS?"

Celui ci, encore sous le choc, se contata de hausser les épaules d'un impuissant faisant soupirer la Fée qui le sermonna légèrement. Puis Harry voulut en revenir à un sujet qui paraissait beaucoup plus intéressant à son avis.

"Et..." Il hésita. " Qu'a t elle?" Demanda t il finalement d'un ton presque timide.

Lyrianne le regarda avec stupéfaction tandis qu'il rougissait.

Alors qu'il accordait normalement plus d'importance aux révélations le concernant directement, Harry cette fois la surprenait totalement. Elle sourit, ensuite, d'un air mystérieux et la posa sans plus d'explication dans ses bras.

"Bien j'espère que tu prendras soin d'elle. Tu sauras ce qui lui est arrivée si tu lui demandes... enfin si tu arrives à lui parler" Termina t elle d'un air moqueur.

"M... Mais...m... Mais, attendez!"

Le temps de se sortir de sa léthargie, Harry se rendit compte qu'elle était partie en lui laissant son précieux fardeau. Il se sentit tout d'un coup beaucoup moins fatigué, ou peut être était ce le fait que la jeune fille ne pesait pratiquement rien.

"Harry, il faudrait qu'elle se repose et pour cela, il faut que tu arrête de la dévisager comme ça et que tu lui trouves un endroit où dormir!" Remarqua Floryanna d'un ton indulgent.

Harry se secoua et chercha une chambre dans laquelle l'installer, rougissant à chaque fois que la jeune fille se blottissait contre lui. Il sentait sa peau frissonner contre la sienne, c'était... magique.

Il traversa un long corridor pour se trouver dans un immense et magnifique salon. De ce salon on pouvait accéder à deux escaliers allant d'une direction opposée.

"On prend au hasard un des deux?" Demanda Néménus.

"Mais, il y en a trois!" S'esclama Harry d'un air surpris.

"Non, il n'y en a que deux, n'est ce pas les filles?" Renchérit elle en se tournant vers les filles qui affirmèrent sans hésitation.

Harry en resta muet tandis qu'il observait l'escalier central.

"Qu'est ce... Je n'y comprends rien! Bon venez on prend la droite." Décida t il.

Il verrait bien ça le lendemain. Il entra dans la première chambre qu'il trouva et déposa la jeune fille sur le lit le plus délicatement possible; en effet elle n'en frémit même pas. Les fées avaient décidés de le laisser contempler son invitée surprise, et puis elles voulaient explorés ce château.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il se réveilla, envahit par une sensation de bien être. Il avait fait un rêve rempli de fleurs, un terre parfaite au côté de... Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie. Harry ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il tenait la main de l'inconnue dans sa main. Harry ne s'était même pas rendu même pas compte qu'il s'était endormi aux côtés de la jeune fille. Il libéra la jeune fille et se redressa en douceur pour ne pas la réveiller, et la regarda un peu. Il sortit de la pièce à regret, il se rendait compte qu'il aurait pu rester toute la journée à la regarder, cela n'aurait en rien déranger.

Le jeune héritier de Gryffondor alla à la recherche des petites fouineuses qu'étaient devenues les petites fées. Il les trouva dans la cuisine, qu'il avait finalement trouvé facilement quand il avait pensé à la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner, il avait sût instinctivement OU elle se trouvait. La maison était vraiment très belle, majestueuse, très spacieuse aussi... Le Blason de Gryffondor ornait les murs, le doré et le rouge étaient les couleurs prédominantes mais également le bleu au grand désarroi de Harry.

La cuisine abritait un grand nombre de créatures très serviables: des lutins (qui faisaient la farine et rapportaient de l'argent), des fées (en dehors des nôtres et d'une autres sortes), des elfes de maisons (ayant un uniforme avec le blason de Godric Gryffondor) et beaucoup d'autres...

Et tous se mirent en ligne en voyant Harry et s'inclinèrent profondément dans le souci de faire une révérence digne du respect que méritait leur nouveau maître. Tous s'écrièrent, la tête vers le bas:

"Bienvenu au nouveau maître de Safyria. Nous vous servirons et vous défendrons jusqu'à la mort."

Harry fut embarrassé de voir tant de dévouement mais en même temps c'était très reposant.

"Merci" Répondit il simplement en souriant.

Ils voulurent l'installer dans le plus luxueux des salons de Safyria, le nom de la maison de Gryffondor, mais Harry refusa en disant qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne compagnie pour manger. Ils avaient tous rougis de plaisir et s'empressèrent de remplir la table des mets les plus fabuleux qu'il soit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ensuite, au lieu de continuer la visite, il eut l'irrésistible envie d'aller La voir. Il retrouva son chemin facilement et pénétra dans la pièce sans faire de bruit. Cette fois, Layana avait tenu à l'accompagner. Elle le regarda tandis qu'il regardait l'inconnue et eut un grand sourire; ses yeux étaient brillants. Puis un petit gémissement la fit regarder dans la direction du lit: la jeune fille se réveillait. Harry ne sut quoi faire... il resta alors sur place, à son chevet.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma recevant une trop grande quantité de lumière dans les yeux. Puis quand elle fut à nouveau habituée, elle les ouvrit complètement, surprise et sentir un lit moelleux sous elle. Elle paniqua, et si c'était un piège, mais où se trouvait elle, mais qu'allait elle faire, voilà le genre de question qu'elle se posait en se moment. Ses yeux reflétèrent de la panique et de la peur. Harry voulut la rassurer et il lui prit la main, maintenant persuadé qu'elle était bien la fille du Chemin De Traverse. Mais quand elle sentit quelque chose entrer en contact avec sa peau, son instinct prit le dessus sur la raison. Elle recula et cria. Un cri, comme elle n'en avait jamais fait depuis qu'elle avait quitter Katia. Avec toutes les émotions accumulées, le cri devint plus puissant, plus désespéré, plus irréelle... Toutes les fenêtres de l'étage furent cassées et un courant magique l'entoura, les meubles commencèrent à voler tandis que les larmes se mélangèrent au cri.

Harry se bouchait les oreilles et ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il savait que s'il ne faisait rien ses oreilles allaient rendre l'âme très bientôt. Layana qui avait failli être soufflé lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit secouer la tête d'un air ahuri, protestant. Elle lui proposa autre chose en souriant, le faisant rougir puis il acquiesça. Il approcha d'elle écartant le courant protecteur d'un geste de la main. Elle se recroquevilla davantage sur elle même, ne levant pas la tête. Mais, il s'approcha quand même, lui touchant l'épaule d'une main hésitante. Il sentit le cri qu'aucun humain ne pouvait faire baisser d'intensité, il continua alors sur sa lancée. Il écarta d'un geste réconfortant ses cheveux de son beau visage, les meubles se reposèrent sur le sol avec fracas. La manoeuvre était normalement fini mais Harry eut envie de faire autre chose, il l'embrassa sur la joue, le plus doux possible (vous avez cru que ça se passerai aussi facilement? Vous me connaissez pourtant!) tout en rougissant. La tempête s'arrêta finalement rapidement en même temps que le cri qui s'évanouit dans les airs.

Les seuls bruits qu'on entendit à présent étaient les sanglots mêlés aux mots d'excuses de la jeune fille.

"Je... s... suis désolée, désolée..."

Harry faisait des ronds dans son dos pour la réconforter puis il dit:

"C'est pas grave, ce n'est rien, c'est du passé, tu peux être tranquille, il ne t'arriveras rien ici."

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et sembla surprise. Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux vers ceux qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle depuis son réveil.

"Tu... tu es le garçon qui m'a aidé il y a quelques temps, n'est ce pas?"

"Oui, je m'appelle Harry et toi?" Demanda Harry doucement mais avec une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux.

"Selèna..." Murmura t elle d'un ton timide.

"Selèna." Répéta Harry en souriant rêveusement, ce qu'elle ne put voir vu qu'elle avait la tête baissée à nouveau. (Énervant, hein?)

Elle acquiesça mais soudain elle porta ses mains vers ses oreilles en grimaçant de douleur. Elle les toucha et y trouva un liquide. Elle vit Harry sursauter.

"Tu saignes!" Fit il paniqué.

Selèna enleva ses grandes boucles rapidement pour soulager ses oreilles et soupira décidément, elles ne voulaient plus être portées. Elle sentit le regard de Harry sur ses oreilles et se rendit compte qu'elle révélait son secret à une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes...

Elle baissa les yeux malgré elle de peur d'apercevoir un quelconque dégoût au fond des yeux de Harry. La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle savait qu'elle en aurait été très chagrinée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius sortit du bureau de ce cher directeur (qui avait faillit être trucider) en chien avec la promesse d'aller voir Harry dans une semaine. Rémus avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres en regardant le grand chien noir devant lui, il repensait à Dumbledore et sa tête quand il avait vu Sirius très, très en colère. Il y avait peu de gens qui pouvait calmer Sirius aussi facilement à part James. Mais cela ne comptais pas car il était aussi intenable que lui et il n'y avait que Lily qui savait le calmer à coups de gifles (et de baiser après sa cinquième année). Rémus laissa échapper un rire discret en repensant à cette époque où ils étaient tous insouciants : lui, Sirius, james, lily, Elly et… Chérie. Il eut soudain, le regard triste en repensant à elle… sa bien aimée qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années, depuis la mort de James et Lily, sa meilleure amie. Sirius eut un gémissement de douleur qui tira Rémus de ses souvenirs et il se rendit compte qu'il marchait sur sa queue.

« Ah, désolé Patmol, j'étais dans les étoiles… » Dit il.

Il ne disais jamais « dans la lune car » ça lui rappelait de mauvais moments… Le chien lui jeta un regard interrogateur en haussant le sourcil. Une expression humaine qui aurait rendu les autres perplexe.

« Laisse tomber, c'était juste des souvenirs… »

Et ils rentrèrent chez eux, comme des frères…

À Suivre!

REVIEWS! Please si vous aimez please! Je voulais également vous dire que malheureusement, le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant 25 jours environ... je suis désolée, je vais en voyage. Peut être pourrai je l'écrire pendant les vacances mais j'en doute. En tout cas, je l'écrirais puis je le taperai rapidement pour vous l'envoyer et pour vous faire plaisir! (Je ne vis que pour ça) Et laissez moi des messages, ça me fais un bien fou!

Bye et + et merci.

à la prochaine.

PS: je voulais remercier les reviewers qui m'ont écris à propos de mon premier one shot et comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire une RAR alors, je les remercie, ça fait plaisir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre:** Mon dernier espoir.

**Auteur:** Fay Potter.

**Rayed:** K+

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient! Sauf l'histoire!

**Genre :** Général

Désolée mais je n'ai pas pu poster plutôt, je n'ai pas eu le temps, j'avais besoin de repos et les vacances se sont prolongées malgré moi, merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragement...

_**RAR:**_

greg83 : merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu vas aimer celui là.

Thealie : non ce n'est pas la fille de sirius. Bonne lecture.

Diablotine : et oui il l'a enfin trouvé et ce serait pas bien qu'il la perde ! Mais le pouvoir d'un auteur est immense, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ces deux là. Lol. Bonne lecture ! (Au fait si tu vois une similitude de mot dans mon chapitre avec ton nom, c'est pas fait exprès j'espère que tu me pardonneras, j'ai trouvé que ça)

Hisoka : oui enfin la rencontre ; voici le nouveau chapitre un peu en retard. Bisous !

Chapitre 8:

Selèna resta, un bon moment, silencieuse en présence d'Harry. Sa confiance n'était pas facile à donner certainement à cause de toutes les épreuves par lesquelles elle était passée. Pourtant, elle ressentait quelque chose de très étrange sous le regard du jeune homme. Elle sentait son regard se poser sur elle, comme une caresse, la caresse agréable d'un vent léger et froid contenant de toutes petites gouttes d'eau tombant sur son visage et provoquant en elle de multiples petits frissons incontrôlables. Un vent comme ceux qu'elle aimait chez son grand-père. La jeune fille restait des heures sous le froid glacial des matinées sans tomber une seule fois malade. Les autres pensaient qu'elle était folle mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention tant que la personne la plus importante à ses yeux la comprenait. Le cœur fidèle, son grand-père grondait ceux qui osaient s'en prendre méchamment à sa petite fille chérie et parfois souhaitait la rejoindre mais elle l'en dissuadait tendrement prétextant qu'il était assez malade comme ça. Il lui répondait avec la même tendresse infinie qu'il aurait pu tous faire pour elle ; même mourir et sacrifier sa vie pour elle. La pensée de cette personne qui avait été la seule (avec le vieux Sam) à l'aimer lui rendit son humeur brumeuse et sombre.

Une autre personne qu'Harry aurait put trouver cette réaction étrange mais lui, la respectait et la comprenait. Tandis qu'il la regardait, sans aucune trace de dégoût ou d'animosité dans ce regard, il remarqua alors les changements imperceptibles de son comportement tout au long de son monologue intérieur. Le jeune homme observa Selèna changer d'humeur. En premier lieu, la réflexion se refléta sur son visage, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le bas du lit, sans broncher, interrompant parfois leur immobilité pour cligner des yeux. Puis alors que son beau visage s'assombrissait, ses longs cheveux retombèrent comme un rideau tout autour d'elle… tel une protection. Sa tête pencha vers le côté droit dans un geste lent et empreint de tristesse et de douleur. Cette douleur qu'Harry avait l'impression de connaître, cette impression de douleur devant la perte d'êtres chers. Seulement, il avait sa manière à lui de la cacher au plus profond de lui même. Il l'avait incorporé dans le processus d'oubli de la douleur, il ne ressentait pas cette douleur à présent mais elle était bien en lui. Les évènements actuels l'en empêchaient, cette guerre imminente, l'empêchait de se libérer de cette coquille qu'il s'était forgé grâce à la concentration intense de ces derniers mois solitaires qui lui avait été bien utile. Avant cette isolation, tout ce qu'il ressentait pouvait s'extérioriser sous forme de colère ou de larmes. La colère n'était vraiment pas une bonne solution au problème, la colère permanente de Voldemort était une force pour lui mais dans son cas, on ne combat pas le feu par le feu. Le mage noir allait bientôt comprendre que chacun avait ses propres armes ; des armes très différentes et dangereuses chacune à leur manière. Harry savait que la douleur était une chose qui excitait et qui amusait ce sorcier sadique et cruel qu'il avait comme ennemi de toujours. Cependant, il savait aussi que ses rangs avaient plusieurs failles très dangereuses et très imprudentes. Notamment les espions ralliés à la cause de Dumbledore. Mais l'inconvénient majeur était qu'il n'y avait à ce jour aucun moyen de savoir si Voldemort avait fait la même chose en ralliant un allié du directeur de la plus grande école de Magie du monde à sa cause.

Layanna était une petite fée très dynamique et très active d'après les dires de toutes les autres sorcières. Cependant, elle était d'une nature adorablement naïve et gentille, elle était en quelque sorte la petite du groupe. Et pourtant elle avait plusieurs centaines d'années, elle était l'une des plus âgées des fées des fleurs. Quand elle l'affirmait aux autres, on riait d'elle partout en la disant très gamine de répéter cela tout au long de la journée. Il était vrai que son apparence et son caractère joyeux ne convenaient guère à une Ancienne. Elle s'en moquait complètement ne souhaitant pas l'être avant quelques siècles. L'avenir qu'elle suivait était très simple pour elle. Mais c'était avant sa rencontre avec un être incroyable à son avis : Harry. Elle lui vouait une profonde adoration, jurant le suivre dans toutes ses aventures. Justement, elle le regardait vivre une très belle aventure dans un monde inconnu pour lui comme pour l'ange qui était assis à ses côtés. Ils étaient tout deux plongés dans une réflexion longue à ne plus en finir. Layanna pensa un instant à les faire sursauter mais décida de voir la suite. Ils semblaient déjà se connaître, et avaient développé une confiance inconsciente depuis le premier regard et ça la fée l'avait remarqué grâce à sa grande expérience. Mais ils étaient tout deux trop blessés pour le faire dans l'immédiat. Elle avait devant elle ces deux individus incroyablement étranges et mystérieux, ayant vécu des choses bien trop horrible pour leur jeune âge. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour se libérer et se confier leurs peines mais elle sentait ce moment proche.

Soudain, elle vit les deux jeunes gens se redresser lentement en même temps dans un mouvement parfaitement coordonné et enchaîné. La petite fée remarqua enfin le positionnement de leurs mains. Celle de Harry était posée sur son genou droit et celle de Selèna sur son genou gauche, de sorte que leurs mains s'effleuraient légèrement, très légèrement.

Ils tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre d'une façon brusque, une expression surprise sur leurs visages, faisant sursauter la petite fée.

« Je t'avais déjà vu avant ! » S'écrièrent ils d'une même voix.

Ils se dévisagèrent encore une fois, les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement.

« Non, pas la dernière fois, bien avant » Dirent ils encore.

Ils recouvrirent leur bouche de leurs mains, ahuris. Selèna semblait avoir oublier ses problèmes, non pas oublier, elle semblait les avoir enfouis au plus profond d'elle même pour ne pas en ressentir la douleur à chaque fois. Cette méthode s'était imposée en elle toute seule, dépendamment de sa volonté. De son côté, Harry avait été envahi d'une douceur presque anesthésiante à ses douleurs enfouies. Il avait senti son âme, ses souvenirs et son esprit dans les bras d'un autre esprit, il avait senti des yeux traversés tel un fantôme ses défenses mentales et le plus important… était qu'il s'était sentit faire la même chose…

Ils s'étaient rappelés ensemble le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Flash back :

C'était une journée très ensoleillée où le soleil brillait avec intensité. Harry était assis dans la voiture de son oncle, que conduisait sa tante Pétunia. Il avait cinq ans et demi, et était très petit pour son âge, sa tête n'arrivait pas à la fenêtre, il devait se mettre sur les genoux pour bien admirer le paysage. Mais sa tante n'était manifestement pas d'humeur à supportait un seul mouvement de sa part. Il en ignorait la raison mais elle semblait bien remonter contre lui depuis la veille… il se dit que c'était peut être à cause de ses cheveux qui ne cessaient de résister aux nombreuses tentatives de sa tante de les lui couper très courts et malgré les multiples passages chez le coiffeur du quartier. La veille, elle avait voulu pour la première fois les lui couper mais quelques secondes plus tard, juste après le deuxième ricanement de son cousin Dudley, ils repoussèrent et reprirent leur mouvement désordonné. Puis chez le coiffeur, elle avait du payer une somme assez rondelette en revenant toutes les dix minutes à six reprises. Harry avait eut beau répéter qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès, sa tante l'avait puni et avait refusé de le laisser sortir avant le lendemain matin sans lui donner à manger. Elle avait semblé furieuse en l'entendant nier son évidence à elle.

Pétunia l'avait réveillé à l'aube, c'était une heure où toute la maisonnée dormait sauf Harry qui était réveillé par sa tante pour préparer le petit déjeuner tandis qu'elle retournait au lit. Mais ce jour là, au lieu de le pousser vers la cuisine, elle le sortit de la maison et lui demanda sèchement de monter dans la voiture. Il ne sut où ils allaient qu'au moment où elle s'arrêta. Ils étaient devant un petit hôtel devant lequel se trouvait un grand bus. La femme prit la main d'Harry brutalement pour le faire avancer plus rapidement. Harry dut suivre bien malgré lui la cadence pressée de sa tante, en trébuchant bien souvent sur les obstacles qui se présentaient sous ses pieds et qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter. Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel et entrèrent dans le petit restaurant très rempli d'enfants de tout âge. Une grande femme se présenta devant Pétunia et elles se saluèrent chaleureusement.

« Comment allez vous Pétunia ? » Dit la femme.

« très bien malgré quelques problèmes de disciplines avec ce garnement qui me sert de neveu. » Fit elle en le fusillant du regard.

Elles se mirent ensuite à parler comme si personne d'autres n'existait en parlant des autres enfants et de lui comme bon leur semblait.

« Je te comprend ma chère, mais tu as de la chance de n'en avoir qu'un, moi j'ai récolté de mon cher mari toute une ribambelle d'enfants brailleurs incapables de rester en place très longtemps. Et puis si tu savait comme je suis lasse de les entendre à longueur de journée toutes les deux minutes. »Dit la femme.

Pétunia lui fit un regard très compatissant avant de demander :

« Mais pourquoi garde tu cet orphelinat ma chère Elisa ? »

« oh, la famille Pills a toujours été une famille bienfaitrice, mon mari souhaitait que je le conserve mais je ne le fais que parce que c'est un bon moyen de gagner de l'argent ! Car, Pétunia comme tu le sais l'argent est tous ce qui importe aujourd'hui, je souhaite au moins vivre aisément si je dois m'occuper de ces morveux. »

« Je comprends »

« Si je ne les avais pas sur les pattes, j'aurais pu être dans un bon hôtel au lieu de séjourner dans ce miteux hôtel ! Car vois tu je n'ai pas décider de les amener avec moi ; un inspecteur est venu et a décidé qu'une sortie par an en dehors de notre chère patrie était de mise ! Il m'a pourrit la vie ! » S'écria t elle d'une façon indignée.

Assis à côté de Mme Pills se tenait une petite fille qui avait les yeux baissés. Harry n'écoutait plus ce que disaient les adultes depuis longtemps, il se demandait à présent pourquoi cette petite fille qui avait l'air d'avoir son âge ne jouait pas avec les autres enfants. Elle semblait réservée et très discrète.

De son côté, cette petite fille qui était bien sûr Selèna n'était de retour à l'orphelinat que depuis quelques mois et étaient encore très perturbée par son « renvoi » de la maison de sa provisoire famille. Elle ne parlait à personne, ne jouait pas avec les autres comme toujours et restait près de la directrice car celle ci tenait toujours à l'avoir près d'elle pour la surveiller : les propos de Katia l'avait rendu très suspicieuse à son égard, elle n'avait jamais cru à ce genre phénomène mais restait sur ses gardes.

Selèna sentit un regard sur elle tandis que la directrice de l'orphelinat et son amie parlaient encore des horreurs crées par les enfants futurs délinquants. Elle leva les yeux et vit un petit garçon de son âge la regardait intensément. Elle fut captivée par son regard émeraude et par la gentillesse présente dans ses yeux.

La tante Pétunia ne le laissa guère essayer de parler avec elle en s'adressant avec lui.

« Vois tu, tous ces enfants n'ont pas de parents, tu devrais être avec eux et non dans une famille respectable comme la nôtre. C'est dans un tel établissement où les enfants apprennent la discipline. Je t'ai emmené ici pour que mon amie ici présente te vois et juge par elle même quel odieux garçon tu es. Si tu fais la moindre bêtise je t'emmènerai dans un orphelinat comme celui de Mme Pills et tu y passeras toute ta vie car je ne crois pas que quelqu'un veuille de toi un jour ! » Dit elle méchamment.

« D'ailleurs c'est ce qui est arrivé avec elle. » Ajouta Mme Pills en désignant du doigt la jolie petite fille qui était assise à côté d'elle. « Figure toi qu'elle a été adopté mais que trois ans plus tard sa famille n'a plus voulu d'elle et me l'avait rendu en disant que c'était une abomination qui n'aurait jamais dû naître ! » Finit elle dans un éclat de rire.

Selèna retint difficilement ses larmes et baissa la tête.

« Oh, celui là a été abandonné devant notre porte alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Ils n'ont apparemment pas voulu de lui même pas pendant un an ! » Rajouta Pétunia en riant.

Cette remarque fit baisser la tête à Harry, presque honteusement. Ces deux adultes inconscients détruisaient l'enfance et la candeur de ces enfants qui étaient déjà souffrants dans l'âme sans leur aide. La tristesse et la résignation se lisaient dans leurs visages.

Une demi heure plus tard, Harry monta dans la voiture non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la petite fille qui regardait en ce moment par la fenêtre pour le voir partir tandis que la femme faisait de grands signes à Pétunia pour lui dire au revoir.

Selèna vit pour la dernière fois Harry essayant de voir par la fenêtre après avoir fermer la portière.

Fin du Flash Back.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry s'en rappelait à présent, voilà ce qui expliquait cette impression de déjà vu qu'il avait ressentit dans le Chemin de Traverse. Selèna aussi s'en rappelait à présent, elle s'était sentit bizarre en croyant son regard. Mais ce qu'ils ne s'expliquaient était le fait qu'ils s'étaient rappelés cet épisode de leur vie en même temps en ayant des réactions étrangement similaires et coordonnées.

A présent, les deux adolescents se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Ils ne savaient quoi dire. Finalement, aucun ne put briser la glace car ce fut une tierce personne qu'ils avaient complètement oublié qui s'en chargea. La petite fée se planta entre leurs deux et s'écria haut et fort :

« Whaou ! Vous étiez bizarres tout à coup, je n'avais jamais vu ça de toute ma longue vie ! »

Ils furent tellement surpris que chacun sursauta et recula jusqu'au bord du lit. Tandis qu'Harry fixait Layanna comme si c'était la première fois, Selèna regardait la petite créature qui se tenait à présent fièrement sur le genou de Harry, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses yeux.

« mais qu'est ce que… ? »

« oh, elle arrive à me voir, mais cela devient vraiment trop courant. Serait elle une fée elle aussi comme Harry ? » S'exclama Layanna, en portant ses mains à ses joues.

Elle vola jusqu'à la jeune fille et commença à l'examiner. A la fin de son examen, elle eut une mine toute contente, car elle trouvait cette fille tout à fait sublime, avec un peu d'entraînement, elle serait une très bonne fée. Et à défaut d'avoir Harry comme disciple, elle pourrait lui apprendre tout sur les fées en tout genre. Le seul fait étrange en elle était qu'elle avait des oreilles pointus, d'ailleurs elle s'empressa d'aller chercher un mouchoir imbibé d'eau pour lui nettoyer le sag encore présent sur ses joues et sur son cou.

Selèna était complètement perdue, Harry était une fée ? Il n'en avait pas l'air, en tout cas. Elle décida de le lui demander.

« Heu… tu es une fée ? »

Harry rougit et s'empressa de répondre.

« Non ! Enfin, non je suis un sorcier, pas une fée. Layanna, que tu vois là est une fée et elle croit que je le suis car aucun humain normal ne peut les voir. »

« Ah… » Fut tout ce qu'elle put dire. « Un, un… sorcier… »

Elle avait eut jusqu'à présent une mauvaise impression des sorcier mais elle ne croyait pas Harry de mèche avec eux. Mais elle allait quand de surprise en surprise, une fée, un sorcier… puis soudain elle pensa à quelque chose… Les humain normaux n'avaient pas d'oreilles pointu alors pourquoi ,elle, en avait ?

'Je ne serai pas humaine ?' Pensa-t-elle paniquée.

« Qu'est ce que je suis, moi ? » dit elle sans s'en rendre compte.

Harry vit toute la détresse sur son beau visage et eut envie de la rassurer, de la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne soit plus triste. Et alors qu'il souhaitait la réconforter, Layanna se mit près de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Sortons, laissons la seule un moment. »

Il obéit malgré lui, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Ils quittèrent la pièce.

« Elle avait l'air si triste »

« Je vais aux cuisines lui chercher un peu de nourriture ! » Dit Layanna.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après son départ, Harry décida de faire la visite du château pour s'occuper. Mais il se rendit bientôt compte qu'il lui faudrait plus d'une journée pour le parcourir entièrement… Les chambres se trouvant dans le couloir de la chambre où se trouvait Selèna étaient toutes des chambres à coucher, toutes différentes. Arrivé à la fin du couloir, Harry ouvrit la porte qui se situait en face de lui, et l'ouvrit sans problème. Il remarqua d'ailleurs le motif ancien de Gryffondor gravé sur chaque porte. Après être entrer, il vit devant lui une immense pièce chaleureuse comportant de nombreux divans et fauteuils en tout genre ainsi qu'une très grande table rectangulaire autour de laquelle se trouvaient des chaises. Au centre, un grand sofa semblant très confortable, contre le mur, une grande bibliothèque et à l'opposé, une cheminée avec de petits tabourets devant elle… Cela semblait être le salon commun. Cette aile de la grande demeure devait être attribuée au confort. Le salon correspondait avec une grande pièce où divers jeux sorciers qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Il y avait plusieurs caisses de plusieurs gabarits dans un coin. Le jeune garçon s'en approcha et essaya de les ouvrir. La plus petite, celle qu'il ouvrit en premier contenait des feuilles vierges liées ainsi qu'une plume et de l'ancre. Il ouvrit la deuxième et fut agréablement surpris de ce qu'il vit. C'était le plus gros coffre, il contenait des balles de Quidditch portant la marque du fondateur, elles étaient exactement comme ceux de Poudlard mais étaient dorées. Harry sourit en se disant qu'il pourrait jouer avec ses amis ; quand ils viendraient le voir ; à côté de la cabane. Puis il vit sur la dernière caisse, une inscription : **_'A tenir contre le mur où se trouve la grande Horloge pendant cinq secondes. Cette option ne marche que si la personne est le maître de cette demeure.' _**

Curieux, Harry voulut tout de suite essayer. Il chercha prestement la grande Horloge du regard et la trouva finalement derrière à l'opposé de la fenêtre. Il tint alors la caisse qui était étrangement légère dans une partie du mur qui était vide. A la quatrième seconde alors qu'Harry commençait à se trouver stupide, la caisse sembla devenir moins épaisse progressivement. A la cinquième seconde, Harry était appuyé sur une porte de bois noire jurant avec la couleur dorée des murs. Puis soudain, sans crier gare, celle ci s'ouvrit d'elle même et Harry s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol.

« Heureusement que c'est de l'herbe… » Fit une voix.

Harry se releva rapidement et regarda son interlocuteur. Il était devant un garçon de petite taille. Il était extrêmement blond, avait des yeux pétillants de bonne humeur et portait une tunique rouge sang.

« L'écriteau disait pas plus de cinq secondes, seulement, vous être resté pendant sept secondes ! » Dit il sans se départir de son éternel sourire enjôleur.

Harry réagit enfin mais ne put que demander :

« Mais qui es tu ? »

Il sourit puis répondit en s'inclinant très bas devant Harry qui se sentit assez gêné.

« Je me nomme Barthélemy, vous pouvez m'appeler Barthy, maître. Je suis le dernier représentant de ma race qui a disparu depuis longtemps. Nous avions plusieurs noms mais celui que nous adoptèrent est Diablotins. Godric Gryffondor m'avait nommé responsable des jeux en tout genre et surtout du quidditch ! Je suis aussi celui auquel tu peux demander n'importe quoi, des conseils, organisation de fêtes, des invitations ; vous pouvez même me donner la charge du courrier le plus important. Je suis en quelque sorte… votre secrétaire particulier car je ne peux obéir qu'à vous, Maître Potter ! »

« Oh, je t'en remercie… » Fit Harry en se disant que c'était très utile.

« Ce n'est rien car il est de mon devoir de vous servir, Maître. »

« Je t'en supplie arrête de m'appeler Maître et de me vouvoyer. J'ai l'impression d'entendre les mangemorts appeler leur maître et aussi d'entendre les professeurs me vouvoyer pour me faire sentir coupable d'avoir commis une quelconque faute. »

« Très bien j'accepte de remplacer maître par Harry mais je garde le vouvoiement qui un signe de respect… pour moi ! » Céda Barthy, les yeux malicieux.

Cela convenait à Harry qui remercia son nouvel ami du regard. Il soupira d'aise, il se sentait bien dans cet endroit.

'Au fait je n'ai même pas vu ce que c'était !' Pensa Harry en levant les yeux.

Il se figea de surprise en s'apercevant qu'il était dans un immense terrain de Quidditch.

« Whaou ! Génial, ce terrain est gigantesque ! »

Barthy sourit et regarda à son tour au dessus de lui. Puis il disparut sous les yeux de Harry pour réapparaître au milieu du terrain. Harry le rejoint en courant peu de temps après.

« Transplanage ? »

« Non, je suis un diablotin et j'ai cette capacité naturellement depuis ma naissance. Le Transplanage est une forme de magie humaine. » Réctifia le diablotin.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry remarqua la queue de Barthélemy, elle était enroulée autour de la jambe de celui ci mais sa pointe qui se terminait en flèche tordue bougeait de temps à autre. Il comprenait mieux leur nom à présent mais il se garda bien de faire aucun commentaire.

« Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez de ce terrain, l'agrandir, le rétrécir, ajouter une place pour d'éventuels visiteurs ou spectateurs, commander de la nourriture de choix… »

« C'est vrai ? Je peux vraiment tout faire par la volonté ? »

« oui, Harry, allez y essayez ! Pensez à quelque chose en vous concentrant mais ça je sais que vous savez le faire parfaitement. » Harry accentua la concentration permanente dans laquelle il était plongé tout le temps. « C'est comme de la magie sans baguette … » continua Barthy.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il vit tous ce qu'il avait imaginé dans sa tête. Le terrain avait rétréci légèrement pour en voir le bout et comprenait à présent une tribune et un panneau de score.

« Bien, vous apprenez vite. Souhaitez vous voir autre chose dans la maison ? »

« oui, l'endroit où se trouve la salle d'entraînement ainsi que la chambre où je vais dormir. » Dit Harry.

« Suivez moi je vous pris » Dit il, courtois.

Ils ressortirent par la porte crée au début du terrain. Harry suivit Barthy dans les couloirs de la maison. Ils sortirent de l'aile des chambres et traversèrent un deuxième hall plus petit que celui où se trouvaient les escaliers. En plus, il bénéficiait des commentaires de Barthy.

« Nous sortons donc de l'aile du Repos, nous sommes dans le Hall de Recherche que n'atteignent que moi, certains autres serviteurs et vous bien sûr. Il n'y a qu'une seule porte, vous prononcez le nom de la partie du château où vous voulez aller et vous y êtes ! Commençons par les salles adéquates pour l'entraînement !»

Il s'avança vers l'unique porte et prononça distinctement.

« Aile Privée ! »

Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et s'engagea dans un long couloir où s'accumulaient les portes.

« Vous découvrirez toutes les pièces de votre Aile Personnelle plus tard, je vais vous montrez les salles d'entraînement »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant quatre ouvertures sans portes.

« Posez vos mains sur l'entrée… elle est transparente, cette porte s'ouvre seulement si c'est vous qui voulez l'ouvrir ! »

Harry s'exécuta, il y eut un ondulement de l'air et ils purent enfin rentrer.

« ceci est la première pièce, la pièce de concentration, avec la même capacité de changements que la précédente car chaque personne se concentre dans l'environnement qu'il souhaite ; ceci est le modèle de Gryffondor, il n'y a pas eu d'autre héritier à part vous ! »

Il n'y avait aucun meuble dans la pièce, seulement un oreiller assez grand pour s'y asseoir, drôle d'endroit pour se concentrer. Harry décida de la changer dès le lendemain. Il fit le même manège avec les trois autres pièces. La deuxième était l'armurerie servant aussi à l'entraînement avec des armes. La troisième pièce était La Salle à Obstacles, un vrai parcours de combattant avec beaucoup d'animaux magiques ou de montres ainsi que des pièges mais Barthy n'avait rien voulu dire de plus. La dernière porte était la Chambre de la Magie mais Barthélemy dit qu'elle devait être découverte par son maître seul, sans campagnie.

Perplexe, Harry acquiesça quand même et demanda cette fois :

« et ma chambre à présent ? »

Le jeune diablotin eut un sourire malicieux et fit :

« Aucun serviteur n'a jamais su où elle se trouvait, Vous devez la trouver seule, personne d'autre que vous ne peut la voir ! »

Harry eut un drôle d'air pendant un moment commençant à trouver l'inventeur de cette maison complètement fou. Puis il se souvint de l'escalier qu'aucune des fées n'avaient vus. Barthy sourit encore plus en le voyant réfléchir intensément et s'éclipsa sans un bruit.

« Barthy, je… » Commença t il en levant la tête avant de remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus personne devant lui.

Il regarda partout mais il semblerait que le petit diable se soit volatiliser.

« Pfff… Comment vas tu faire maintenant Harry ? Bien concentre toi, la maison peut encore te guider, elle la déjà fait une fois ! » Se dit il.

Il se concentra mais rien. Puis il décida de changer de destination, au lieu de penser à sa chambre pour dormir, il pensa au hall principal pour aller à la chambre. Et cela fonctionna. Une fois dans le hall, il se retrouva en face de l'escalier principal.

A suivre…

A plus Fay Potter !


	12. NOTE de l'auteur

**Bonjour à vous tous (s'il ya encore quelqu'un), je voudrai juste m'excuser de la lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeee abscence.**

**J'avais certains problèmes, j'ai plus internet à la maisonetj'était débordée par le boulot! Bref je voulais juste dire que;**

**LES CHAPITRES REPRENDRONS EN FEVRIER, J'ESPERE! j'ai déjà commencer le prochain,et pour compenser la longue absence, le chapitresera long!**

**a très bientot, Fay Potter**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi.

**Titre:** Mon dernier espoir.

**RAR:**

**Chapitre 9:**

Le lendemain de la rentrée à Poudlard, Dumbledore annonça officiellement, lors du petit déjeuner, qu'Harry Potter n'allait pas passé sa cinquième année dans cette école. Même les professeurs, vu leurs réactions, ne le savaient pas.

Ron, qui n'était pas très bien réveillé au début du petit déjeuner, ouvra complètement les yeux en entendant l'annonce. Sentant de nouveau sa tristesse de passer l'année sans Harry, Hermione lui prit la main d'un air inquiet pour le réconforter. Mais le rouquin ne sembla pas y faire attention car il venait d'apercevoir les mimiques ridicules de Drago Malfoy exprimant sa grande joie.

"Mais pour qui il se prend ce..." Commença à grogner Ron en tentant de serrer les poings.

Ce fut là qu'il s'aperçut qu'une petite main s'était glissée dans la sienne. Il regarda Hermione puis leurs deux mains.

Hermione crut qu'il allait enlever sa main et s'énerver contre Malfoy comme si rien ne s'était passé mais elle se trompait. Il serra sa main dans la sienne en devenant légèrement rouge au niveau des oreilles. Pour lui, ce geste voulait dire que pendant toute cette année, elle serait là pour lui. La jeune sorcière rougit.

"Ca va je vous dérange pas trop, les amoureux?" Fit une voix.

Ils sursautèrent et se lâchèrent la main avant de remarquer Ginny qui était assise à côté d'eux en compagnie de Luna qui avait son habituel regard rêveur.

"N'importe quoi!" Fit Ron plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

Ils étaient tous les deux rouges. C'était vraiment un tableau réjouissant pour Ginny qui attendait depuis longtemps que son frère et Hermione se mettent ensemble, c'était si voyant qu'ils s'aimaient profondément. Elle se dit que c'était peut être pour bientôt...

Hermione termina rapidement son verre de lait chaud et quitta la table des lions en prétextant ne pas vouloir arriver en retard au cours de Métamorphose. Elle fut suivit rapidement par Ron qui prétexta la même chose mais d'une façon beaucoup moins convaincante. Ils partirent donc tous les deux précipitamment de la Grande Salle sous les yeux amusés de Ginny.

Le cours de Métamorphose fut un jeu d'enfant pour Hermione car ce n'était qu'une révision des années précédentes. Par contre elle dut aider Ron sur beaucoup de transformations. Mais cela ne se passa pas comme elle l'avait prévu...

Malfoy les regardait depuis le début du cours avec insolence et supériorité. Ron commençait à être sérieusement énervé par ce comportement. Mais Hermione veillait à ce qu'ils n'en viennent pas aux mains. Elle remarqua quand même un fait étrange, Ron ne manifestait pas autant d'ardeur qu'avant, il ne réagissait plus comme avant aux attaques de Malfoy. Il résistait plutôt bien pour l'instant.

A la fin, en sortant, ils découvrirent dans le couloir, alors qu'il ne restait plus personne dans la classe, un accueil assez désagréable.

"Ca alors! Tu ne peux plus te passez de nous Malfoy?"

En effet Drago et toute sa bande de Serpentard les attendaient devant leur salle.

"Fais gaffe, Granger, je pourrais justement décider de ne plus vouloir te voir devant mes yeux et je dois dire que franchement, une sang de bourbe ne me manquerai pas le moins du monde!" Dit il en souriant dangereusement.

"Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Malfoy!" Prévint Ron en fronçant les sourcils de colère.

"Oh, je t'avais oublier Weasley. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai une excuse, qui aimerai se rappeler d'une personne appartenant à une famille aussi ridicule que la tienne!" Dit il en riant." Mais malgré tout, je me demande ce que tu fais avec la sang-de-bourbe qui te suis tout le temps. Peut être est-ce de la pitié? C'est ça, n'est ce pas, elle te fait pitié avec ses cheveux ressemblant à la forêt interdite et ses dents de lapins. Personne ne veut d'elle et donc toi tu te porte volontaire pour la supporter!"

"Espèce de...!" Cria Ron en le prenant par le col de sa robe.

Malfoy fit une grimace en essayant de cacher sa peur. Car à la grande surprise de tous, Ron avait encore grandit pendant les grandes vacances et il dépassait Malfoy de beaucoup. Celui-ci fit signe difficilement à ses 'gardes du corps' de venir l'aider, alors que Hermione essayait de calmer Ron.

"Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine! Lâche le, ce n'est qu'un imbécile!" S'exclama la jeune fille en tentant de le faire lâcher prise, en vain.

"Qu'est ce que vous attendez!" Lança Malfoy à Goyle et Crabbe qui le regardaient encore en se grattant la tête de façon totalement stupide, ayant un temps de réaction étrangement long.

Goyle bouscula Hermione qui tomba à terre et se cogna la tête sous le choc. Alors, Ron consentit enfin à lâcher le Serpentard en le poussant bien fort pour le faire tomber, et il eut la satisfaction de le voir se cogner la tête encore plus fort qu'Hermione.

"Saleté de Mangemorts miniatures, vous ne vous rendez pas compte du mal que vous faisez? Vous êtes inconscients et vous suivez vos parents sans oser dire autre chose que ce qu'ils veulent bien entendre! Espèces de lâches!" Fit le Gryffondor d'un ton plus calme et plus réfléchi.

Hermione se redressa avec son aide en le regardant d'un air surpris. Jamais depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Ron n'avait autant fait preuve de sagesse sans que ses paroles ne soient altérées par l'impulsion de sa rage. Habituellement, il agissait avant de réfléchir, une demi heure plus tard. Elle exagérait un peu mais elle était vraiment étonnée. Elle se massa pensivement la tête en regardant la suite de sa réaction.

"Allez-vous-en!" Lança t il d'un ton méprisant.

Ca alors, Ron qui ne cherchait pas la bagarre! Hermione se dit que l'absence de Harry l'avait peut être fait mûrir. Malfoy, qui s'était relevé tant bien que mal avec l'aide de ses toutous le regarda comme s'il regardait un déchet et leur cracha:

"Ne crois pas que c'est finit Weasley! Il n'y a plus Saint Potter pour vous protéger, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui est un lâche, il s'est enfuit. Il a sûrement pensé qu'il serra en sécurité là où il se trouve mais il se trompe...

Il s'approcha de Ron jusqu'à n'être qu'à un mètre de lui.

" Le maître va le trouver et va le tuer comme tous ces chers moldus qu'il tue en ce moment même! Où qu'il soit, IL le retrouvera. Et puis s'il était tellement bon comme vous semblez tous le croire, pourquoi a t il abandonné ses petits amis si fidèles?"

Ron le regarda de bas en haut et dit très clairement d'un ton assuré:

"Tu ferai mieux de ne pas te réjouir très vite, Voldemort ne gagnera pas cette guerre."

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, il s'en alla attrapant Hermione par la main. Avec tout ça, ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils allaient être en retard à leur cours de potions, ce qui n'était pas préférable, surtout avec un professeur comme Séverus Rogue. Mais Hermione n'avait pas la tête à ça, elle regardait Ron comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

"Ron!"

Il s'arrêta et la regarda:

"Quoi?"

"Ron!"

Paniqué, il regarda derrière lui pour voir ce qui mettrait ce amie dans cet état là.

"Mais quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

"Tu as réagit comme un adulte!" S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Le rouquin souffla de soulagement.

"Ha ce n'est que cela?" Fit il en rougissant un peu.

"Ce n'est que cela! Mais je trouve que tu as fait un énorme pas vers la maturité et d'ailleurs, je te trouve plus concentré en cours et tu fais plus d'effort..."

Elle s'interrompit un moment avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

"Ron! Les potions"

" Quoi, j'ai aussi fait un grand pas vers les potions?" Demanda-t-il perplexe.

"Mais non, idiot! On va être en retard pour le cours de potions!"

Et la jeune fille se mit à courir vers les cachots sans attendre Ron, son côté bonne élève reprenant le dessus, tandis que Ron maudissait le caractère difficile d'une certaine fille.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soir, dans la salle commune, après le couvre feu, Ron retrouva Hermione comme convenu. Il la trouva assise en face du feu. Il ne se montra pas tout de suite, préférant l'admirer en liberté. Il la voyait de profil, elle était assise sur un fauteuil, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle regardait le feu tranquillement, l'esprit apaisé. Son visage paraissait reposé, Ron savait que maintenant, il la voyait comme elle était vraiment sous son masque de Miss-je-sais-tout. La jeune fille ne montrait pas cet aspect assez souvent, elle se cachait craignant quelque chose que Ron ignorait. Les autres élèves ne la voyaient que comme la première de la classe, celle qui se plongeait toujours dans ses bouquins, celle qui travaillait sans jamais s'arrêter... Seuls certains la connaissaient sous ses autres facettes. Ron les adorait toutes, il l'aimait à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Harry souriait souvent en le voyant la regarder en cours ou quand ils sont assis autour du lac... Ron ignorait ses sourires et ses regards en faisant semblant de bouder mais en vérité, il savait qu'Harry avait raison quand il disait qu'il passait plus de la moitié de son temps à la regarder. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais ne pouvait plus le nier. Puis en souriant il alla rejoindre Hermione en se disant qu'une petite frayeur ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il avança lentement tel un félin sans faire de bruit et plaça brusquement ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione. Celle-ci sursauta en se retournant, la main sur son coeur.

"Ron, tu m'as fait peur!"

Le jeune homme rit de sa réaction tout en contournant le fauteuil et en s'asseyant à ses pieds. Elle lui mit une petite tape derrière la tête pour se venger alors qu'il faisait semblant d'être projeté contre la table devant lui et de tomber raide inconscient. Elle rit alors de son comportement enfantin en laissant tomber sa fausse attitude sévère. Après tout, c'était dans sa nature et même si elle ne l'avouerait pas sous la torture, elle adorait ça.

Ron redevint sérieux en se rendant compte qu'elle le regardait pensivement, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

"Alors? Tu voulais parler de quoi?"

Elle regarda à nouveau le feu sans sursauter puis de nouveau lui, semblant prendre conscience qu'elle le regardait depuis trop longtemps.

"J'ai pensé que si Harry s'entraîne si dure cette année loin de tout le monde, on devrait en faire autant. Harry ne devrait pas avoir à nous protéger tout le temps quand il sera de retour de cette façon."

Ron réfléchit quelques secondes silencieusement avant d'hocher la tête.

"Tu as raison."

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle le rejoint sur le sol sans perdre un instant ses yeux bleus.

"Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rend compte mais tu as un vrai potentiel. Je te propose d'aller à ton rythme, tu es d'accord?"

Il fut troublé par ses paroles et par son ton sincère.

"Tu... crois vraiment que j'ai du potentiel, tu crois que je pourrais être fort?" Sans vouloir y croire.

Elle posa sur lui un regard plein de tendresse se sentant coupable des nombreuses fois où sous la colère elle lui disait qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien.

"Je crois en toi, Ron. Si toi aussi tu as confiance en tes capacités, tu peux y arriver et je t'y aiderai."

"Comment?" Prononça-t-il difficilement, sous l'émotion.

"La première partie de l'année, nous ferons un récapitulatif des sorts des précédentes années et on essayera de bien assimiler ceux que nous apprennent des professeurs cette année. Puis nous essayerons de nous entraîner par nous même sur des sorts plus difficiles, il faut vraiment être au meilleur de notre forme quand Harry sera de retour!" Elle se tut un instant puis demanda avec appréhension: "alors qu'est ce que tu en dis?"

"C'est une très bonne idée!" Approuva Ron.

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait.

"Bien, il faudra commencer le plus vite possible et il faut donc trouver une salle suffisamment grande pour ce que nous allons faire! Je m'en charge"

Ils restèrent un moment, se mettant d'accord sur les horaires de l'entraînement puis allèrent dormir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Seul dans son bureau, Dumbledore signait des papiers administratifs comme à son habitude, il avait reçu également, une lettre de certains journalistes à propos de l'absence d'Harry Potter. Cependant déterminé à ne rien révéler, le directeur prit le paquet de lettres et les lança dans le feu brûlant de la cheminée. Généralement, il était pour la révélation de la vérité à la population mais ce cas là était différent. Car d'une part, c'était la sécurité de Harry qui en dépendait, d'autre part, ils comptaient trop sur une seule personne. Les sorciers devraient moins dépendants. Et si seulement le ministre pouvait changer, Albus se dit que se serait un bon début pour créer une défense plus apte à résister aux attaques de Voldemort.

Il soupira avec lassitude et s'appuya un moment sur le dossier de son fauteuil pour plus de confort.

Puis le vieil homme pensa à un certain sorcier, parrain plus exactement, qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour son filleul et se mit à rire doucement, appréciant la vivacité des paroles de Sirius quand il s'était présenté à lui. C'était étrange d'être amusé par le regard meurtrier de ce cher Black mais ne disait-on pas que Dumbledore était fou?

En regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il était trois heure du matin, après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien dans le château par ses propres moyens mystérieux, il alla dormir un peu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

De son côté, Harry hésitait toujours à monter vers "sa chambre". Qui sait ce qui pouvait y avoir comme bizarrerie ou bête furieuse volant le tuer? Il avait l'impression que cette maison était comme Poudlard: n'obéissant qu'à elle même ou presque, mystérieuse et magique. Magique, ça elle l'était c'était sûr! Mystérieuse, encore plus. Elle n'obéissait apparemment qu'à son maître et était très hostiles aux étrangers. Il souffla pour se redonner contenance: il avait parcouru toutes les pièces du château, pourquoi aurait il peur de ce qui était censé être sa chambre? D'ailleurs, pourquoi la chambre de Godric Griffondor aurait une sécurité plus importante que les autre pièce. Ce n'était que l'endroit où il dormait, où il entreposait ses affaires les plus secrètes et intimes...

'Eh ben, je crains le pire!' Pensa le jeune sorcier en se disant qu'il ferait mieux de ne plus penser, se faisant plus peur qu'autre chose.

Il posa le pied sur la première marche et attendit en regardant les alentours comme si quelque chose allait lui tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre. Il monta ensuite la seconde marche puis la troisième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la dernière où il se permit enfin de relâcher sa respiration. Mais à peine avait -il fait un pas vers la porte de la chambre qu'une vingtaine de flèches et de couteaux foncèrent sur lui des deux côtés. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se jeter à plat ventre sur le sol en se maudissant de ne pas s'être méfier.

"Bravo Harry! Décidemment, j'aurai dû rester vigilant, ça pouvait pas être aussi simple" Se dit-il ironiquement, un peu agacer malgré lui.

Se décidant à agir, Harry se releva et fit face à la porte sans se préoccuper des armes extrêmement pointues surgissant des murs et fonçant droit sur lui. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra comme le lui avait dit Barthy, tandis qu'elles s'approchaient dangereusement de lui. Arrivé à lui, les armes disparurent brusquement.

Il rouvrit ses yeux et ouvrit enfin la porte de sa chambre en restant sur ses gardes. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Ils devinrent rouges pour voir dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Harry avança alors en voyant comme si la pièce était inondée de lumière: voilà un avantage au fait d'être particulier.

'Quand même il faut le faire si à chaque fois que je veux rentrer dans ma chambre pour dormir, je fasse tout ce cinéma!' Se dit-il en souriant un peu.

Soudain, la chambre s'éclaira d'elle-même alors qu'il faisait un autre pas vers l'intérieur. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux et il put détailler la pièce à sa guise. Celle-ci était grande, très grande même. Un immense lit en bois d'ébène trônait au centre, il pouvait contenir au moins cinq personnes, un salon se trouvait devant celui-ci, devant la fenêtre encore cachée par les rideaux en rouge et or. Un bureau recouvert de parchemins et de plumes était accoté au mur près d'une bibliothèque en somme bien fournie de gros grimoires poussiéreux qui raviraient Hermione. Une porte se trouvait sur le mur opposé, Harry l'ouvrit et pénétra dans une sorte de passage arrondi menant à deux portes. Entre la chambre et les portes, étaient entreposés des fauteuils et des petites tables (Harry se demanda à quoi cela pouvait bien servir.). Il choisit d'entrer d'abord dans la gauche.

"Waouh!" Laissa-t-il échapper malgré lui en entrant dans ce qui semblerait être un dressing.

Il écarquillait les yeux devant les rangées impressionnantes de vêtements de toutes sortes, moldus ou sorciers: pyjamas, jeans, robes de sorciers, chemises, chaussures, chaussettes, capes, cravates, pantalons... dans toutes les couleurs qu'il préférait. Il prit un jeans au hasard et remarqua écrit tout petit sur le bord: HP. On ne le remarquerai pas normalement. Il fut soufflé rien qu'en imaginant la tête des Dursley s'ils savaient qu'il avait, lui, autant de vêtement fabriqués rien que pour lui. Il sourit de bonheur, il n'avait jamais eut d'habit pour lui, là il avait l'embarras du choix. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'habiller avec un semblant de goût, pas que son image l'importe beaucoup mais le fait de se balader à longueur de journée avec les vêtements de son cousin sur le dos le gênait horriblement; et puis à présent, il pourrait se trouver un genre peut-être... avec un peu d'aide... de filles.

'Peut-être que selèna acceptera de m'aider!' Songea-t-il.

Cette petite réflexion suffit à détourner ses pensées vers la jeune fille, qu'il avait quitté, effondrée. Il regarda par l'autre porte qui était en fait une grande salle de bain avec une porte menant à une piscine, puis retourna vers sa chambre où il eût la surprise de trouver Hedwige sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte avec rideaux ouverts également et King en train de sautiller sur l'immense lit qui lui était destiné. En le voyant, Hedwige se précipita vers lui pour se mettre sur ses genoux tandis que le lionceau sauta du lit et essaya de grimper sur sa jambe sans succès. Harry pris King dans ses bras tandis qu'il caressait les plumes de sa chouette d'une main.

"Eh ma belle je t'ai manqué. Je suis désolé de t'avoir un peu oublier." Fit il en s'adressant à Hedwige qui poussa un cri mécontent tandis qu'elle lui mordillait affectueusement son oreille.

King, quand à lui, se pelotonnait déjà contre son maître, rassuré de le retrouver. Harry se demanda quand même comment étaient-ils arrivés jusqu'ici alors qu'il avait fallut affronter mille danger pour ça.

Il décida ensuite de retourner voir le fées et...Selèna.

Selèna leva la tête hors de ses bras un moment pour se résonner. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se tourmenter ainsi, il fallait qu'elle se persuade plutôt d'aller de l'avant. Elle pourrait éventuellement changer de vie complètement après son passage ici. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller, peut être que Harry pourrait lui permettre de rester un peu plus dans ce château. Elle rougit en se surprenant à penser à lui, elle ressentait de drôle chose quand il était près d'elle... c'était très intense.

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry pénétra dans la chambre. En se regardant, ils virent que le même rouge était présent sur leur joues.

"Salut." Eut le courage de dire Harry en souriant timidement en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

"Salut" Répondit-elle en faisant le même sourire timide. Puis elle prit un air embarrassé." Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça, le cri et tout. Je suis vraiment navrée!"

"C'est vraiment pas grave" Fit-il en levant une main rapide vers les fenêtres qui se réparèrent d'un coup.

Selèna écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

"Je n'ai jamais vu un sorcier faire de la magie sans baguette, ils ont tous une baguette pour faire des sorts et tous, non?"

"C'est vrai mais, je ne suis pas vraiment comme les autres, paraît-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une facilité dans l'ancienne magie, que ne maîtrisent pas les sorciers. C'est étrange mais j'ai toujours été étrange..." Répondit-il d'un air songeur en baissant le regard.

"C'est comme moi. A l'orphelinat, je me demandait souvent pourquoi j'étais si différente des autres."

Harry releva la tête vers la jeune fille et vit qu'elle le regardait aussi.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens étrangement proche de toi..." Dit elle. "C'est la première fois que je parle ainsi à quelqu'un sans me cacher, sans mentir, sans avoir peur que quelqu'un découvre ce qu'il y a sous cette apparence. Je me sens comme..."

"Libre." Termina Harry.

Elle acquiesça lentement en le regardant droit dans ses yeux.

"Ca fait du bien. Je n'avais ressentit ça qu'avec mon grand père à la fin de ses jours."

Leurs mains entrèrent en contact provoquant des frissons aux deux adolescents.

"Ca aussi c'est étrange, n'est ce pas?" Fit Harry en regardant leurs mains.

Il lui prit la main et la serra et se sentit transporter. Il semblerait que se soit la même chose pour elle car juste avant, il l'entendit sursauter.


	14. note

* * *

Je suis désolée pour le retard énorme!

Le prochain chapitre sera pour bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas! Comme j'avais mon bac à préparer, j'avait pas trop le choix, je dois bosser mais le chapitre sera grand, le plus grand pour vous satisfaire jusqu'aux grandes vacances. Et oui c'est dommage mais bon j'ai pas trop le choix si je veux réussir mon année. Je suis sincèrement désolée, et merci à vous d'être passiant, je remercie ceux qui me mettent toujours des messages.

Chao, Fay Potter


	15. Chapter 15

Encore désolée par l'énorme absence.

**Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi.

**Titre:** Mon dernier espoir.

**RAR:**

**Jean Christophe Wolf:** merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et au prochain chapitre.

**thonhsdu59: **c'est vraiment très gentil à toi de montrer tellement d'enthousiasme à lire ce que j'écris! Si tu veux lire une autre de mes histoire tu vas dans mon profil (tu appuis sur Fay Potter)? Je n'es publier qu'une seule autre histoire, les autres sont bien au chaud dans mon ordinateur! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu pas mes histoires et par ce chapitre. + (à propos ça va les révisions?)

**Valiane d'Avalon: **merci bonne lecture

**Chapitre 10**

_Leurs mains entrèrent en contact provoquant des frissons aux deux adolescents._

_"Ca aussi c'est étrange, n'est ce pas?" Fit Harry en regardant leurs mains._

_Il lui prit la main et la serra et se sentit transporter. Il semblerait que se soit la même chose pour elle car juste avant, il l'entendit sursauter._

**Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait? Ca il était impossible de le savoir mais, Harry se sentait tellement bien… Tout était blanc: devant, derrière, à droite et à gauche. Il se sentait léger et avait l'impression de flotter. **

**Que se passait-il? Il lui était impossible de le savoir et ne le voulait pas. Le jeune sorcier était serein, tout à fait calme et détendu. Il n'avait pas envie de changer d'endroit, il lui semblait que ce lieu était fait pour lui.**

**Mais il sentait une présence à ses côtés, il baissa les yeux et regarda vers le bas. Sans aucune surprise, il ne vit rien: à part une blancheur éclatante.**

**Qui était-il? Ca il le savait, heureusement… Harry, 15 ans, jeune apprenti sorcier en herbe, orphelin… et le reste n'était pas important.**

**« Je crois plutôt que tu es un jeune homme très généreux et débrouillard, un sorcier très puissant et non pas anormal, un être humain particulier sur qui les sorciers ont misé tous ce qui leur restaient comme espoir plus par peur qu'autre chose. » **

**A qui était cette voix? Il le savait également. Elle le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait, il la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait. Elle était là pour lui et il était là pour elle.**

**Qui était-elle? Elle réfléchit un instant encore plongée dans cette blancheur aveuglante qui l'entourait de partout… le nom qu'on lui avait donné était Selèna, elle ne connaissait pas ses parents, n'avait plus de famille, ne connaissait sa nature non plus… bref elle ne se connaissait pas, elle n'était personne.**

**« Tu es bien plus que cela, tu es Selèna Sylphania. Et pour ce qui est de ta nature, elle révèle tous le reste: ta mère était à moitié humaine et à moitié nymphe, ton père lui était un elfe. Tu vois, tu es hybride des races les plus pures et magiques. Je comprend mieux pourquoi Dame Lyrianne cherche à te protéger. »**

**Pourquoi étaient ils ici? Tous les deux? Ensemble? Ils ne le savaient pas mais ils étaient contents de l'être, la raison leur parviendra sûrement par elle même plus tard.**

Comme s'ils s'étaient mis d'accord, ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre, l'un à côté de l'autre, satisfaits des découvertes. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes en même temps vers l'autre et se regardèrent longuement.

« Étrange. » Murmura la jeune fille en se relevant.

Harry sourit silencieusement avant de se relever également en continuant à la dévisager curieusement.

« Pas si étrange que ça, j'ai appris à ne plus m'étonner de rien depuis que je connais l'existence du monde de la magie. » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Puis il s'approcha légèrement d'elle et dit:

« Est ce que tu sens? »

Elle le regarda puis baissa les yeux en commençant à jouer avec un bout de tissu poser sur le lit.

« Tu veux dire… le fait de sentir que tu es celui que j'attendais depuis longtemps, comme si une partie de toi-même était en fait une partie de moi-même. Je sens que nous sommes complets… Mon grand père me disait souvent qu'il me manquait quelque chose pour être moi-même enfin et…je crois que c'est toi…»

Harry lui releva la tête d'un geste doux de la main et acquiesça en souriant.

« C'est exactement ça… je sens que c'est toi qui me permet d'être moi, c'est inexplicable mais je sais que tu es autant mon point faible que mon atout majeur et ma force. Je me sens heureux, tu ne ressens pas cela? »

« Si… j'ai l'impression de te connaître tellement bien! Je crois que nous n'avons aucun secrets l'un pour l'autre et je ressens une liberté incroyable telle que je n'en avais jamais connu… »

La timidité et la tristesse, qui pouvaient les habiter, avaient complètement disparues. Ils se tenaient devant le lit, ils ne se regardaient que dans les yeux. Ils avancèrent leurs mains lentement les unes vers les autres et les apposèrent face à face. Une sensation de chaleur et de la lumière se dégageaient leurs mains. Celle-ci les entoura complètement pendant quelques secondes avant de régresser en une petite lueur fluorescente. Harry sentit un courant le parcourir et ferma les yeux en retenant sa respiration… il sentit enfin une puissance monstrueuse se réveiller en lui… elle vibrait avec force. Leurs mains commencèrent à trembler. Selène eut l'impression d'être dans son élément, elle ouvrit les yeux qui devinrent verts le temps d'un instant. Elle sentit sa peur d'utiliser son héritage elfique et ses pouvoirs de nymphe s'évaporer. Plusieurs minutes plu tard, ils tombèrent à genoux dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, essoufflés, en particulier Harry. Il se releva difficilement avec l'aide de la jeune fille.

« J'ai trouvé ma moitié… et il ne fait aucun doute que ma magie, elle, a retrouvé toute sa vigueur… » Dit-il en riant et en se tenant le cœur comme pour essayer de maîtriser l'agitation de celui-ci à cause de ce réveil de magie en lui.

Selèna l'attrapa par l'épaule pour l'aider à se relever et à s'asseoir sur le lit pour reprendre son souffle.

« Est-ce que ça va? » Demanda-t-elle anxieusement en repoussant ses longs cheveux se trouvant devant ses yeux.

Il sourit en la voyant faire ça.

« Je vais très bien! Grâce à toi, je ne me pose plus de questions existentielles et je ne me maudis plus autant à cause de ma bizarrerie. »

« Si tu es une bizarrerie, j'en suis une aussi mais je sais que tous les deux nous apprendrons à connaître notre personne et à nous accepter tels que nous sommes. » Fit-elle en souriant légèrement.

« Tu as raison, Selèna! Et nous avons tout notre temps pour nous connaître ensemble! »

Sur ces mots, il se leva prestement en lui prenant la main et s'exclama:

« Pour l'instant, nous allons découvrir ce château ensemble et je te montrerai… Ah mais non, il fait nuit, il doit être tard! » Se rendit-il compte en regardant par la fenêtre, la nuit noire.

« Et tu dois te reposer, tu as l'air fatigué. » Fit valoir la jeune fille encore inquiète en le voyant vaciller dangereusement.

« Très bien mais demain matin, on découvre le château ensemble! Et tu sais bien que je vais bien, ce qui vient de nous arriver ne peut être que bénéfique pour moi et pour nous… »

Il recula vers la porte tandis qu'elle souriait. C'était vrai, elle le savait, c'était incroyable mais elle percevait les sensations qu'éprouvait Harry et lui également.

Après avoir ouvert la porte, il se retourna et chuchota pour ne pas ameuter les fées qui avaient l'oreille fine:

« Bonne nuit, Selèna »

« Bonne nuit » Dit-elle en retour.

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, repoussant de passage ses cheveux pour y accéder et lui murmura enfin d'un ton doux:

« Fais de beaux rêves surtout… »

Puis il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'en aller à reculons jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme sa porte. Alors, il soupira et s'arrêta de marcher. Et après s'être assurer qu'elle allait bien fermer sa porte, il disparut du couloir en utilisant sa pensée seulement et se retrouva dans sa chambre où King était en train de dormir dans son mini-lit (se trouvant accoté au sien) de même que Hedwige, sur son perchoir. Il se jeta dans son lit et s'endormit immédiatement d'un sommeil apaisé tandis que certaine personne faisait de même dans l'aile des invités.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, un certain chien noir patientait devant la porte d'un certain directeur qui retardait la réunion le plus possible semble-t-il pour se faire tuer du chien en question. Une heure passa encore avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, indiquant que les invités qui pourraient le voir ne sont plus là. Le chien, qui , vous l'avez tous compris était un Sirius en colère, pénétra dans le bureau grognant toutes les canines dehors. Dumbledore rit en le voyant dans cet état.

« Ah mon cher Sirius, calme toi, je sais que je t'avais promis de passer te prendre ce matin pour aller voir Harry mais j'ai …hum… comment dire? Un peu oublié! »

« QUOI! OUBLIE! Non mais je rêve, vous allez me rendre fou, Albus! » Fit-il après s'être transformer en homme.

« Ce n'est pas si grave nous irons dans une semaine! » S'exclama joyeusement le vieil homme.

« Vous voulez rire! Je n'attendrai pas une minute de plus avant d'aller voir mon filleul, foi de Maraudeur! Et vous… vous venez avec moi! » Dit il avec un air indigné et ferme.

« C'est impossible mon cher Sirius, aujourd'hui j'ai des invités, je n'ai pas le temps de m'absenter aussi longtemps mais je te promets que bientôt je t'emmènerai le voir. Avec Rémus, aussi, si il le souhaite bien entendu. »

Dépité et déçu, Sirius n'eut d'autre choix que d'attendre. De plus, il soupçonnait le directeur d'oublier un peu exprès pour retarder le moment de voir Harry et cela le mettait en rogne.

« Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à attendre pour voir Harry ? Et ne me dîtes pas que vous ne le faîtes pas exprès, je ne suis pas idiot vous avez beau avoir entre 100 et 150 ans, il n'en reste moins que vous avez une tonne de moyens pour vous rappeler d'aller voir Harry ! »

Albus sourit légèrement face aux paroles de son ancien élève qui ne le surprenait qu'à moitié, il comprenait parfaitement où il voulait en venir mais ne pouvait pas encore l'expliquer. Il sentait qu'Harry avait pour l'instant besoin d'être retiré du monde magique pendant au moins encore une semaine.

« Bien, je te comprend Sirius mais je peux te promettre que Harry va très bien, nous irons le voir Samedi soir, c'est promis. » Dit le dircteur.

Sirius croisa les bras d'un air mécontent.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à trouver un compromis plus ou moins satisfaisant pour les deux, ils iraient le voir en compagnie de Remus dans une semaine et passerai quelques jours avec lui. Sirius se retransforma en chien et sortit du bureau. En sortant il trouva Remus devant la porte à s'acharner pour trouver le code pour entrer. Et en le voyant ce dernier, soupira de soulagement.

« Ah te voilà enfin, j'ai cru que j'allais poiroter ici pendant des heures encore ! Est-ce que Dumbledore est encore de ce monde ? »

Le chien eut l'air de sourire (ses lèvres s'écartèrent et ses dents tranchantes parurent) et ça lui donna un air légèrement diabolique. Remus hésita puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur par le trou de la serrure juste pour être sûr (on ne sait jamais avec Sirius, pensa Remus). Il vit le directeur en train de consulter un énorme grimoire partant en miette.

« Bien, maintenant allons-y tu me raconteras tous à la maison ! » Constata-il en se tournant vers le chien se roulait sur le sol. « Arrête de faire l'idiot, je t'ai ramené quelque chose qui rendra ton rôle de chien plus crédible ! »

Sirius eut un regard interrogateur vers son ami quand il vit ce que celui-ci lui réservait. Il aboya avec colère en grognant comme s'il était indigné mais Remus ne céda aucunement et d'un regard ferme, il s'approcha de lui doucement tandis que Sirius essayait de lui échapper.

Dix minutes plus tard, le professeur Mac Gonagal passa devant le bureau de Dumbledore qu'elle dépassa. Puis revenant sur ses pas, elle vit avec stupéfaction, Remus en pleine bataille pour avec un certain chien de sa connaissance pour lui mettre un collier et une laisse.

« Tu vas te… calmer ! » Marmonnait Remus entre ses dents tandis qu'il essayait d'accrocher une laisse sur un collier à moitié mit tandis que Sirius se débattait avec acharnement en essayant de mordre la main de son ex ami.

Entre la force d'un loup garou et celle d'un chien énorme, celle du loup garou l'emportait sûrement car le professeur vit cinq minutes plus tard, Remus sortir devant elle avec un chien attaché à une laisse rose assortie à un joli collier.

« Bonjour, Minerva ! » S'exclama Remus en passant devant elle, mine de rien.

Sirius en revanche continuait à grogner en lançant des regards tueurs vers Remus qui n'avaient pas l'air d'inquiéter celui-ci plus que ça. Elle les regarda partir, les yeux grands ouverts avant de rire et d'aller raconter ce qu'elle venait de voir à Dumbledore.

Une chose lui chatouillait le torse. Un moustique… Un autres sur son nez. Harry se gratta le nez avec sa main en poussant inconsciemment le 'moustique dérangeur de sommeil paisible'. Le moustique en question poussa un petit cri indigné et repassa à l'attaque. Harry se retourna pour échapper aux assauts des moustiques tandis qu'une autre chose escaladait son pied, malheureusement, il dut ouvrir les yeux et se relever légèrement grognant pour voir ce qui l'avait empêcher de dormir.

« C'est pas possible, on ne peut pas dormir tranquillement dans ce château sans être déranger ! »

En ouvrant bien les yeux, il put voir les fées assises sur lui et King en train de monter sur jouer avec son pied.

« On veut bien Harry mais est-ce que tu as remarqué que cela faisait plus de deux jours que tu dors ! Ta belle Selèna va s'impatienter à t'attendre indéfiniment ! » Dit Layanna malicieusement.

« Quoi ? »Cria-t-il en se levant du lit sans se rendre compte qu'il avait balancé les trois petites fées et le lionceau en l'air par inadvertance.

« Hé ! »

Mais Harry s'était déjà précipiter dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche sans leur laisser le temps d'en placer une. Et tandis qu'il la prenait, il se rendit compte que quelque chose en lui avait changer depuis son étrange entrevue avec Selèna. Déjà transformé depuis qu'il pouvait devenir un Lion, son corps ne semblait plus appartenir à un adolescent, il avait perdu sa maigreur et avait énormément pris en muscle. Il comprit que sa magie ne pouvait vivre que dans un corps puissant. Ses muscles s'étaient développés sans avoir l'air de ceux d'un culturiste, ils étaient ceux d'un jeune homme en parfaite santé.

Il sortit et retrouva avec joie Selèna dans la salle à manger. Elle avait eut le temps de faire le tour du château avec Barth mais ne refusa pas lorsqu' Harry lui demanda de faire la visite du Château avec lui.

Ensuite, Harry se rendit compte de ses pouvoirs en touchant les murs du château qui tremblèrent à son contact.

'Fiou… il va falloir arranger tout ce désordre en moi ! Au travail, allez Harry !' Songea t il en retirant rapidement sa main et en retrouvant l'équilibre tandis que Selèna essayait de ne pas tomber.

Layanna lui montra d'un air narquois la route de la salle de méditation.

« Ca t'apprendra de ne pas vouloir écouter ! »

« Je suis désolé Sel mais je dois aller maîtriser tous ça ! »

« C'est pas grave, je le sais. Je te retrouve cet après midi après ta méditation intensive. D'ailleurs je crois que je vais m'entraîner aussi à maîtriser mes pouvoirs ! » Répondit elle en souriant.

Dès que sa main ne soit plus dans la sienne, Harry se sentit étrangement seul…

Il partit pensif à la salle de méditation. Ses mains s'enflammant, il dut cependant se résoudre à courir pour commencer réellement son entraînement.

Fin +

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

Selèna se leva pour chercher un livre pris au hasard dans la grande bibliothèque qui avait appartenu à Griffondor et se rassit à côté de Harry qui la regardait tendrement comme à son habitude.

« Alors. Prépare toi ! »

« Je suis totalement près à subir votre test charmante demoiselle ! »

« Je suis ravie de vous l'entendre dire mon cher, commençons, donc par … L'activillus »

Harry répondit spontanément sans lui laisser le temps de dire ouf :

« Sort utilisé souvent par les aurors pour créer une attraction croissante aux créatures maléfiques du nom de Villusia : petites chauffe-souris inoffensives pour les sorciers mais dangereuses à cause de leur attrait pour les humains !»

« Bien, Silph ! »

« Roche solaire de couleur orange servant aux remèdes contre les blessures faites par des Dragons ! »

A bientôt.

Fay Potter.


End file.
